


o green earth

by no_reservations



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Cybernetics, Humor, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction, Sex, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 64,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_reservations/pseuds/no_reservations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>If you had told Niall a year ago he'd be cruising through space with two smugglers, a con artist and a hooker —<br/>he'd have laughed in your face. </p><p> </p><p>Nor believed that out of the five of them, he'd be the one at the top of the Intras' Most Wanted list.</p><p> </p><p>No, back then he was just a regular kid living on the toxic dustbowl that is Old-Earth, too busy finishing his dissertation to even find the time to lose his v-card. </p><p> </p><p>But oh...  what a difference a year can make.</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on 'O Green World' by the Gorillaz and 'Supersonic Rocket Ship' by the Kinks.

 

 

 

He pressed his hand against the window, feeling the cold seep into his skin. Beyond it he could see the marvelous sight of his planet quickly spinning out of view. It was so beautiful, even when it was so truly fucked up.

 

What had once been an ocean of blue and lands of green had turned into a homogeneous muddled of dust and kaleidoscope brown. He knew he had to leave for his own good, but he still felt like he was abandoning it. Like leaving his childhood puppy in the middle of a nuclear disaster. It didn't feel right. It felt terribly wrong.

 

He sighed as he watched Earth slide out of view. He felt like crying but he held back the tears. A new life was awaiting him, filled with lots of wonderful people, surely. People who had never set foot on Earth. People who would never understand why he could mourn for a place so broken.

 

The spaceship hurled through space and he watched the kaleidoscope of stars. There were so many out there, so many. And maybe some of them were going through exactly the same thing at this very moment.

 

The blonde had never felt so insignificant as at the sight of all of them. The ship turned again to give him one last look at his home. A tear finally slipped from his eye as the ship spun around again.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

Harry frowned at the sad remains of a block of cheese. Some funny looking mold had started growing on one side of it, but the rest seemed to be okay. Cheese couldn't go bad right? And wasn't it made from mold?

 

He sighed, looking back into the empty cooling unit, and carefully nibbled around the more moldy looking mold. At this point he was just grateful to get something into his stomach before he fainted and for not bawling at what his life had come to.

 

This just won't do, he reprimanded himself before he could sink into self-pity. He searched through his cupboard, looking for anything to piece together to form something even vaguely resembling a meal. He came up with a glass of rice which was oddly clumpy. He shook it and frowned at the dead insects that had mistaken it for a perfect nesting place.

 

Shutting off whatever part of himself that might still be grossed out at insect spinning webs in his food, he washed the rice and picked out anything that wasn't white. He placed a dented pot on the stove and lit the gas flame. His flat was a curious mix of somewhat modern and ridiculously ancient. Mostly it just consisted of whatever other people had thrown out.

 

While waiting for his dodgy rice to cook, he searched through his row of half-empty condiments. Couldn't go wrong with some paprika and chili flakes. Maybe some fresh herbs? He eyed the plants on the windowsill that were still hanging on for dear life. He almost felt guilty pinching off the little leaves, but they added a nice touch to his finished rice. It wasn't much of a meal, but it would do.

 

Alright, time to seize this day.

 

He put on trainers that had seen better days, and slipped out the door.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

"Shit. The engine is about to blow up, what the fuck!"

 

"Tell me something I don't know Liam," Louis glared at the many angrily blinking lights.

 

Liam came to stand next to him, his bare torso streaked with engine oil.

 

"We took some damage evading that last minefield okay? But at least we don't have any intras on our tail," he huffed out.

 

Liam hummed in disapproval, eyeing the display panels. "The Lady wont make it another quadrant. We're going to have to lay low on a trans until I can fix this shit." He pointed at a nearby dot that seemed neutral enough.

 

"That wasn't the plan! If anyone discovers our cargo we're going to be in deep shit."

 

"Like I don't know that. But at this point we're about to crash into open space."

 

Louis rolled his eyes and would have dashed his head into the steering wheel if such a thing was still possible. Their Lady might be old-fashioned, but a steering wheel was pushing it.

 

"Okay, fine." Louis sighed, setting their course. The Lady seemed to be sputtering on fumes; it was going to be a miracle if they made it that far.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Harry scanned the docks of Fallen, looking for some easy prey. Sometimes some gullible tourists would land here, looking for a real frontier experience to distract from their perfect little first-world lives. Then after a few days of chocking on dust and getting indigestion from the local fare, they'd happily go back to their hovercars and fancy skyflats, telling all their friends of the wicked time they had 'roughing it'.

 

The place was bustling around him, cargo being unloaded and moved, people everywhere – haggling with vendors and striking deals – with random livestock wandering around aimlessly between it all.

 

A ship docked down and Harry watched the passengers file out in clothing way too expensive and nonfunctional for a dirty place like this. His eyes narrowed in on a gangly blond boy, struggling with his designer gear. A gang of barefooted street-kids immediately surrounded him, open palms outstretched, begging for money. The boy seemed overwhelmed by the throng, and actually handed them some tokens.

 

Jackpot, Harry thought to himself, and swooped in.

 

 

 

Niall tried to navigate the busy street while avoiding the odd chicken running underfoot. A vendor offered him some odd looking fruit that stank of shit, all but pushing it into his hand. He politely refused, shifting the sack on his back and trying to find his bearings.

 

This place was insane. Sand was being kicked up into his face by a passing horse-drawn carriage. A fucking horse-drawn carriage. This place really was like a new frontier. Out-back, at the ass-crack of the universe.

 

He scanned around, looking for the address his mom had scrawled down for him. His heart sank at the thought. His mom had been too sick to make the journey, but pushed him onto the ship nonetheless with promises of joining him soon after. She'd told him his late dad had some old contacts out here that might help Niall find work. Though looking around this place he was starting to doubt anyone would require his skills. He felt so utterly lost, if only he had a guide...

 

"Hey there!" an easy smile met his, surrounded by angelic looking curls and startling green eyes.

 

"Eh... hi." he stammered out.

 

"Welcome to Fallen Town. That's for James Fallen, the pioneer and general trailblazer that founded this place – not a sad reference to how low we've come. Or at least that's the story the town is sticking to. You look like you could use a guide. And it just so happens that I'm the best in town," the boy drawled at him, sticking out his hand. "I'm Harry."

 

"Niall," he replied automatically, a little overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught.

 

"Nice to meet you Niall. Come along now, we've got much to see."

 

The boy grabbed his hand and pulled him along before he could protest.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

**Swat**. The paddle let off a satisfying sound, like wood hitting wood. He knew it didn't hurt nearly as much as it sounded, but that was part of the thrill.

 

He struck it down again, his expression detached. The man tied to the wooden rack moaned in pleasure, each strike driving his trapped cock against it.

 

"I said, silence," he reprimanded in a bored tone. He brought the paddle down again in a one-two, hitting both ass cheeks.

 

"Yes sir," the man moaned out, receiving a harder strike in response.

 

"What part of silent do you not understand?" he ran the edge of the paddle over an abused cheek, digging the corner in.

 

The man responded only by nodding his head this time, the rest of his body being tied securely in place.

 

He brought the paddle down again hard for good measure, before continuing, "I'm going to let you up now and you're going to be a good pet and suck me off. Think you can do that?"

 

The man nodded his head eagerly, a tongue already coming out to lick his lips.

 

He unshackled the man and sat at the edge of the bed. The man climbed off the rack and dropped to the floor to crawl towards him, his hard dick bobbing with the motion.

 

The man quickly reached him and fumbled for his cock, taking it into his mouth eagerly. He slurped up and down, lacking in skill but making up for it with enthusiasm.

 

He let his head fall back and forced himself to focus on the sensation. He could feel the slow build, but his mind was wandering to other things. Getting a blowjob always did seem like a good time to get his thoughts straight, like to organize his to-do list.

 

The man continued bobbing, and he let out a keening sound, knowing it would be appreciated. The man certainly did, as he hummed in delight around his cock.

 

It was enough to bring about his release, but it was just that. A release. A stop to the build, but without any pay-off. A hollow orgasm.

 

The man swallowed his come, moaning in appreciation.

 

He got up and retied his floor-length yukata, before crouching down and taking a hold of the man's jaw with his hand. "You've been wonderful. Good job pet."

 

The man blinked at him in adoration, making no attempt to move.

 

He pulled the man to his feet and got him back into his clothes, before guiding him to the door.

 

"Thanks Zayn," the man smiled at him as he handed him the tokens.

 

Zayn smiled back and gave him a wink, before slowly shutting the door in his smiling face.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

"So this here is the market," Harry waved his hand at the state of chaos that Niall had to navigate upon arrival. "And over there are the docks where the ships land, but I guess you've already been there," he prattled on. Niall was still too overwhelmed to respond, Harry's frantic tour-guiding keeping him from forming a proper sentence.

 

"I guess we could go check on what's new there. Because that's pretty much it in this place," he continued, pulling Niall along with him.

 

"Hey there Rez, what's the score?" He asked a burly looking man with wild looking dreadlocks. Niall swallowed at the sight of him; he looked like the kind of man he'd do his best to avoid, unless he felt like getting beat up and taken for all he had.

 

"Good good!" he greeted Harry with a big grin and an even bigger accent. "Gonna make lota kreps tonight!" He flashed some cards at Harry and his grin widened.

 

"Good to hear Rez! Don't forget to stop by for the party tonight!" Harry called out while he dragged Niall onwards.

 

"Wouldn't miss it for all the sheela on Blue, Curly!" Rez called after them.

 

"If you ever need to earn some quick money on game, don't go to Rez. He'll take you for everything you've got," Harry confided to Niall, who made a note, not that he'd ever gambled in his life. He was about to ask Harry about this party, but he was already on to the next.

 

"Why hello Shay, looking ever so lovely today!" Harry did a ridiculous little curtsy to an equally ridiculously dressed up lady lounging in front of her cruiser.

 

"Oh why, Curls, why ever so kind of you," the lady Shay replied, waving her frilly fan in tact. "Have you gotten word of that shipment yet?"

 

"I do believe I have. It should be available at the party tonight. Will you delight us with your attendance?" he raised himself from his curtsy, charm flowing from his tongue.

 

"Oh, it just might be that I may," she replied with a giggle, hiding her face behind her fan. "May I ask, might Jack be there? I've got some business to attend with him."

 

"I shall find out for you my lady," Harry took her hand and kissed the back of it, before begging his leave.

 

"That one's a prostitute," he confident to Niall when they continued on their way. "Not a very good one, from what I've heard, of course, but places like these can't be too picky."

 

"So who's this Jack?" Niall tried to at least throw a question into this whirlwind of a tour.

 

"Oh, no worries. He's on our way."

 

Niall felt a little overwhelmed at the flurry of stops and introductions Harry was leading him through. It seemed like he knew everyone in town, and knew just how to schmooze them into whatever he wanted from them. He was a little in awe. He was used to the hectic impersonal bubble of Earth's metros, where there were people everywhere you went but few even knew their neighbors by sight. Where you could go through an entire day without even talking to another person. Here everything was so personal, so human. He found himself watching Harry interact with person after person so effortlessly, and he realized just how much he lacked in that department. Just talking to a shop robot sometimes left him feeling exhausted.

 

Harry dragged him on, telling him about the plans he had for this party. It seemed like there was some sort of festival tonight, for what Niall hadn't been able to decipher, but apparently Harry knew the people who were throwing it.

 

They continued down the docks, just as a banged up looking relic of a cruiser was setting down in the distance with a wheeze.

 

"Oh look, there's a freeloader in town. They might be selling for scraps." Harry pulled him towards the pathetic excuse of a ship. There was smoke coming out from its side.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

"Shit, this transistor is toast. That's going to be a bitch to replace," Liam dropped a mangled looking part into Louis' hands. He frowned at it in dismay. These things were hard to come by.

 

He pulled down on the heavy switch with a sigh, watching the front latch lower down with a groan of protest, the planet's dust swirling up around it.

 

They walked down the plank, their boots clinking on the metal as they surveyed the dismal scene of another trans planet.

 

"Another right ol' shithole," Liam let out in a low whistle. "Getting parts is going to be a miracle."

 

Louis couldn't help but agree. Moving any of their real cargo was going to be impossible as well. "Let's set out the trinkets," he said, lifting a crate and hauling it outside. He sat it down and Liam placed another beside it. They brought out another few until it looked like a respectable amount and put up a beach hut around them.

 

"That should do it," Louis sat down under it and propped his feet up on a crate as Liam went back inside. He took out his waterpipe and filled it with a bit of red powder before lighting it and taking a toke. This place really wasn't any worse than any of the other shitholes they'd been to.

 

He just hoped they'd be able to get out of here in time.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

"Hey there!" Harry chirped at a pretty looking boy currently blowing smoke rings into the air.

 

"Yo," he answered in a lackluster tone.

 

"Looks like you just got in. Got any things to sell? I'm Harry," he took a quick peek into the crates as he offered his hand, but the boy just took another drag off his pipe.

 

After a somewhat lengthy pause, the boy let out a long puff of smoke, and replied, "Not the kind you'd want."

 

"Right..." Harry replied nonchalantly, but his eyes were trailing over the boy.

 

Niall hung back, feeling a little awkward at this whole exchange. Thankfully, or maybe not, it was interrupted by another boy exiting the ship, a crate of parts in his arms. He was shirtless, with grease and sweat glistening on his built torso.

 

Niall swallowed.

 

Harry noticed the new arrival, and tore his eyes away from the smoking boy. He continued his spiel and was met with a much more social response from the other boy.

 

"We don't have much to sell, but we've got some odds and ends to trade. We also need some parts," the boy trailed off.

 

"Of course," the curly haired boy smiled at him, charm back in place. "We've got a parts market every Thursday at noon, seems like you just missed it. If you're feeling like a bit of game, there's a guy named Rez down the way, he'll hook you up," he continued on.

 

Niall gave him a glance, noticing his startling perfect poker face. He thought he could read the boy's open expression like a book, but this threw him. He reminded himself never to gamble against Harry.

 

"Oh, and there's a party tonight at the bar, if you're in need of a bit of nightlife. I know how being on a ship for so long can get."

 

Harry said polite goodbyes to the boys, though he only got a huff of smoke in response from the one. He dragged Niall a ways before whispering into his ear, "Smugglers."

 

Niall tried to process this information. He felt so naive, he'd never have come to that conclusion. "But then why'd you invite them?" he finally asked.

 

"Why not? In case you haven't noticed, this place is about as exciting as a dead kronk beetle. Who knows what stories they've got to tell."

 

Niall wasn't sure what a kronk was, but looking around the dusty shanty town, he thought he got the meaning.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

Zayn was ambling through the market, looking for anything of interest. There wasn't much to look at, most of it was old and used, and mostly junk. The few things that made their way here from the free planets that looked of worth were nothing but knock-offs. Not that this made them adjust the prices.

 

He continued on to the docks. Sometimes some traders would stop here, willing to sell a little of their stock for some quick booze and game money.

 

His eyes landed on a beat-up wreck of a ship, curling smoke into the air. At the hatch a boy was sitting, adding to the smoke with the pipe in his hand. This looked promising.

 

"Hey," he said in way of greeting, coming to stand in front of the boy and blocking out the sun setting behind him.

 

"Hey," the boy replied, blinking slowly up at him.

 

"I see you've got red. Got any blue?"

 

The boy took another toke, before dumping the ashes onto the ground.

 

"May have," he replied, killing the sparks with his shoe.

 

"Sheela?"

 

The boy continued to grind the ashes into the ground.

 

"Joy?"

 

The boy finally raised his eyes again, studying him. After a long pause, he stood up. "Come inside," he said and went up the hatch, not looking back at Zayn.

 

Liam watched the exchange from the balustrade while he tinkered with the wiring. It was small stuff, not enough to really move any of their stock. He hoped Louis was careful, it was always the small stuff that got them in trouble.

 

Louis held up a vial of blue crystals, then another of a sparkling turquoise liquid, followed by one of a blood red.

 

Zayn nodded, and took out a handful of tokens, paging through them. "Quarter?" he asked.

 

"Quarter and ten," Louis replied without inflection.

 

Zayn nodded again. It was still a really good deal, especially if the stuff was as pure as it looked. He handed over the tokens and Louis dropped the vials in his hand.

 

The black haired boy gave them a shake in turn and looked at the viscosity. Looked legit.

 

"Hope you're not taking all that yourself," the boy asked him nonchalantly.

 

"No worries mate, I've got clients," Zayn grinned at him, giving a wink.

 

He got a raised eyebrow in return and a suddenly offered hand, "Lou."

 

"Zayn," he returned the shake with a smile. "Coming to the party tonight?"

 

Louis raised his eyes to where Liam was watching them. The boy gave Louis a shrug. "Guess we are," he replied, looking back at Zayn.

 

Zayn gave him a smile before going on his way.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

"Ehm... Harry? Where are you taking me?" Niall finally managed to get out as the boy dragged him away.

 

"Why, your hotel of course. Okay, so it's not so much a hotel, as a flat, but you'll save a bunch of tokens," the boy cheerfully told him.

 

"But... but I've got a place to stay. My mum told me to stay here," he waved a card at him, and Harry snatched it out of his hand and glanced at the writing.

 

"Ugh, seriously? That place is the worst. They'll charge you a fortune. You're not prepaid are you?" he let out while ripping the card into pieces and letting the breeze catch them.

 

Niall watched the pieces flutter into the air before stammering out, "Eh... no. But my father's contacts... and my mail is going there..."

 

"Great! I'll just let them know to forward them. We'll be on our way then," he said as he pulled the boy along.

 

 

Niall took in the surroundings in shock. This was... this was... wow. In some ways it was almost quaint. He'd never seen so many raw materials in a flat. The interiors on Earth were all clean lines of gleaming synthetics. Here everything looked worn and rough, the kind you could never make look clean, no mater how long you scrubbed.

 

He looked at the wonky cupboards, some of which were missing. His shoe caught on a splinter of wood that was sticking out of one of the rough wooden planks masquerading as a floorboard.

 

"Okay, I know it's not much, but this is the real experience. You'd never get this staying in some cookie-cutter hotel," Harry brightly bantered at him as he closed the door. Or at least tried to. The frame seemed to be a little off. He got it closed on the second try through brute force.

 

"So this is the kitchen," he went on, waving an arm at the room Niall was standing in. "And also the bath-slash-shower," he waved towards a freestanding bathtub which was sitting in the middle of the kitchen. "Multiple water connections are a bit hard to come by..."

 

Niall frowned at the tub, trying to figure out how that could work. He noticed there was at least some sort of curtain fixture that could be drawn around it.

 

"And here's the bathroom," he went on to open a miniature sized door and pulled on a string. It lit up a little cupboard in dim red light, with an antique looking toilet sitting in the middle. "The handle doesn't work, so you just have to reach in the tank and pull the stopper out to flush," Harry cheerfully went on, dragging Niall along before he could make sense of it.

 

"And here's our room. Sorry it's a little messy, but the bed is comfy I promise!"

 

Niall blinked at the room, barely noticing the mess for the fact that the 'bed' was little more than a mattress sitting on a bunch of crates. He could still make out fresh and chicken! on one of them.

 

"Err..." he started, about to make a run for the door.

 

"Hold up, hold up!" Harry caught him, seemingly sensing his flight response. "Okay, I know this is kind of shitty, but seriously, I'm not asking for a quarter a night. You can stay here for ten a week, and just pitch in with food, okay? And, I'll show you around for free; give you the insider guide of Fallen?" he blinked his gorgeous eyes at him slowly, and Niall felt his resolve melt.

 

"Okay..." he let out reluctantly, hoping he wouldn't end up regretting this.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure this is the place?" Liam asked him, looking at the dark storefront.

 

"That's what he said," Louis replied, frowning at the quiet street. "I hear music coming from the left," he said cocking his head, and made a move towards it.

 

He led the way along the left side of the building, which led to a side entrance, and pushed open the door into a side yard bustling with activity. The walls had done a good job containing the noise.

 

There were streamers and lights, and a grill overflowing with cooking meat. It seemed like the entire town was here, which wasn't much, but still enough to make for a happening party. A brute of a guy was chatting up a little whiff of a thing before them, while she was hiding her face behind a fan.

 

Just then a hand clapped him on the shoulder, and the curly haired boy from before was smiling in his face. The silent blond boy once again in tow.

 

"You came, great! Let's get you something to eat. There's also drinks at the bar." He found himself being dragged along without having to reply. He looked at Liam, who shrugged and followed, not one to say no to free food and drink.

 

"So you were saying you needed parts?" the boy, Harry, kept talking at him. He seemed like a big fish in a very small, almost dry pond, starved for action.

 

"Uhm, yeah..." he responded, taking a sip of the strange cocktail in his hand. It may have been fermented cactus juice?

 

"Well, I know just the guy!" The curly headed boy dragged him off, making him almost spill his beverage. He glance back at Liam who would be more useful for this, but he was busy charting an angle of attack for the buffet. He'd be there for a while.

 

 

"Any idea what that is?" A boy next to him pointed at some odd looking purple goo. Niall looked at him, and recognized him as one of the boys from that ship. Smuggler, he thought to himself.

 

"Err, no, I'm not really from here," he replied, eyeing the goo as well.

 

"Well, it looks freaking nasty. But there's got to be a reason why they keep eating it, I always say," he forked a glob of it onto his plate and dipped his finger in. "Hmm, kinda tastes like chicken," he said sucking on his finger.

 

Niall found himself equal parts aroused and disgusted by the sight – he so didn't want to know what that purple stuff was. He eyed the rest of the buffet, but none of it looked particularly appetizing. He could kill for some plain old baked potatoes right about now. A pang of homesickness suddenly hit him as he looked at the foreign food. Nothing like a table full of unidentifiable party favorites to make you feel entirely out of place.

 

"You know, sometimes I still dream about potatoes. I used to be force-feed them as a kid all the time and hated them, but there seems to be a ban on the export. It's funny what you start missing when you can't have it," the boy next to him said.

 

Niall raised his head to this. "You're from Earth?" he blurted out without meaning to.

 

The boy smiled at him. "Yeah, born and raised. Well, at least, until I had to leave. I'm Liam," he raised his hand and Niall shook it. The other boy grinned at him. "By the way, I recommend that stuff over there. It's the closes to mashed potatoes you're going to get. Just don't look at the color," he gestured to the table and grinned at him.

 

Niall found himself smiling back in return, the first one since he'd arrived on this planet.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

Zayn slipped into the yard and quietly staked out the party. These sorts of gatherings were always a good opportunity to meet some new clients, even if many of them were just passing through.

 

He nodded his head at Shay who nodded back, though she couldn't quite keep the frown off her face. This place was too small to warrant a formal guild, and way too frontier to have any sort of regulations. Not that Zayn would have wanted that sort of thing of course. The hoo-ha in more settled places tended to be a nightmare – licenses, politics, not to mention all those bloody taxes. He was probably still blacklisted on half of them.

 

Good thing Shay's services were vastly different to his. A few vanilla trysts with her and they'd often come looking for Zayn on their own.

 

His eyes swept the party, noting Harry pulling along his latest dupe. He was surprised to see that it was Lou. Better go intervene on that one.

 

 

"So this is Jack," Harry introduced him to a shifty looking man wearing a curious looking hat. "This is my friend..." he trailed off, fishing for the boy to finally give a name.

 

"Louis," came the reluctant reply.

 

"Louis here is looking for some parts for his relic of a ship. Or maybe a lot of parts. That thing looked about ready to off itself." Harry gave him a cheeky smile. Louis' eyes narrowed at the slight.

 

"Not a problem Louis, got a whole warehouse full of junk, some dating all the way back to founding. Some thing is sure to fit," Jack said and handed him an address card, before getting called away by the woman with the fan. "Come by tomorrow after noon sometime, okay?"

 

Louis glanced at the card before stuffing it into a pocket. He looked up to find Harry beaming at him, obviously preparing to drag him off somewhere else. What was with this kid?

 

Thankfully just then that pretty boy asking for joy sauntered over to them. No, pretty was a bit of an understatement. Gorgeous was a much better fit. Louis took a sip of his drink as he watched him approach.

 

"Hey Hazz," he greeted, letting the z come out in a subtle hiss.

 

"Zayn..." the boy replied, his eyes narrowing slightly while Louis watched the exchange in amusement.

 

"Lou," Zayn nodded to him, and Harry's mouth tightened a little. Not only had Zayn gotten there before him, he'd already reached a nickname.

 

Louis nodded back with a smirk, looking forward to watching this cat-fight unfold. He was just about to ask for another drink, when a flash caught the corner of his eye.

 

Years of conditioning had him reacting instantaneously, and he hit the ground, pulling the two boys down with him.

 

He scooted them under a nearby table just as the bomb went off, shaking the courtyard.

 

People started screaming and running in panic, and Louis searched desperately for Liam. He found him similarly crouched under the buffet table, the wide-eyed blond boy next to him.

 

Liam gave him a steady nod and Louis reached for his gun.

 

 

So much for getting out of here in time.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

Harry watched the gun appear in Louis' hand as if out of nowhere. The boy was scanning the roofs for trouble, before beckoning to something across the yard with a quick move of his pistol.

 

Harry saw two figures slowly weaving their way towards them through the scuttling mob, keeping their heads low. He recognized the other one from the ship, dragging along a scared looking Niall.

 

Louis kept alternating his gaze between the roofs and the crowd, his gun raised, ready to have their backs.

 

They made their way across and slid under the table, Louis not leaving his watch.

 

"What the fuck!" Niall let out, staring at Harry wide-eyed.

 

"Hush!" Louis cut him off, before turning to Harry, "We need to get out of here, now. You've got a place?"

 

Harry groaned inwardly. This is what he got for inviting smugglers to a party, no matter how hot they might be. He looked around the courtyard, locating the back entrance. He motioned towards it with his eyes, and Louis' followed his.

 

"I've got a place not far from here," he heard himself respond, just as he was pulled up towards the exit, guns protecting his back.

 

 

"Wow, this is a right ol' shithole," Zayn whistled out as they entered the flat.

 

"Hey!" Harry protested as he closed the door. And had to slam it again to actually get it to close.

 

"Whatever, it'll do," Louis said matter-of-factly as he wedged the back of a chair under the front door's handle. "As long as nobody followed us here."

 

Liam dropped a sensor on the floor, making sure it was activated. He added a few more that may have been smoke bombs and perhaps something worse. Harry swallowed at the sight.

 

Satisfied with the temporary barrier, Louis went to check the windows as Liam wandered into the kitchen, Niall in his wake.

 

"Wow, this is really quaint! I've only seen this kind of get-up in flashes, no idea people actually still lived like this," the brunet turned a knob on the antique stove, noticing the whiz of gas that escaped it.

 

"Yeah, you might not want to do that," Harry stepped towards him, but Liam had already switched it off again.

 

"This really is amazing, I had no idea," Zayn quipped from the doorway he was leaning against.

 

Harry turned to glare back at him, a little overwhelmed at having four boys wandering all over his crummy flat.

 

"No, really... How have you managed to pull so many with a place like this? You always end up going to their place? Telling them you've got a bitchy roommate? Or currently bombing the place against a konk infestation?"

 

"Zayn..." he let out in warning, before being cut off.

 

"Alright, perimeter is secured. And we've got three exits," Louis motioned to them like a space hostess. "Two of them have a bit of a drop, but hey, still not as tragic as an inter-atmosphere evacuation."

 

"Alright, guess it's time for bed." Liam looked around questioningly, eyes landing on the bathtub in the middle of the kitchen.

 

"Err... yeah..." Niall looked at Harry, who was busying himself making tea. "Guess I'll show you the bedroom." He led Liam out the door, showing him the toilet on the way. They stopped in front of a single mattress, frowning at it in unison.

 

"Well..." Liam let out, looking about the rest of the barren room. "Looks like whoever goes to bed late is going to have a bad time," he said as he pulled off his shoes and shirt. He dropped down on the mattress, pulling Niall down with him. The blonde giggled against him, but made no move to protest.

 

 

Harry set out three cups before filling them with steaming tea. The boys were sitting on crates, looking at the mismatched cups with amusement.

 

"Seems like the proper time as any for a bit of this..." Zayn held up a vial filled with turquoise liquid and shook it, letting it sparkle in the light.

 

Louis smirked at him and Harry raised an eyebrow, "What is that..."

 

"Joy," he answered while already letting a drop fall into each cup. "Drink up," he said as he offered Harry his cup.

 

Harry sniffed at his tea suspiciously, before taking small sip. A mellow warmth seemed to course through him, not at all unwelcomed. He took another sip, and had to sigh at the sensation.

 

Louis had to smile at his reaction, before taking a small sip of his own. He couldn't let himself get wasted in their situation, but a little sip wouldn't hurt. And besides, guards were in place. They'd give them that fraction of a warning to evacuate. He took another sip, reveling in the warm hum that coursed through him.

 

Zayn smiled at him, downing his drink. His eyes were already closing in that half-slitted bliss.

 

"Come on, let's go to bed," the black haired boy drew him up to his feet, dragging him towards the bedroom. Harry finished his drink slowly before following them.

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

Louis awoke with a sudden jerk, already at full consciousness. Years of uncertainty had trained slow awakenings out of him, always ready to face whatever perils had accumulated while he'd let his eyes close for a brief moment. But the alarms had not gone off, so something else had awoken him.

 

He found himself stretched out on a somewhat comfortable bed, a warm body curled up at his side. He raised his eyes to find the boys from last night all arranged vertically for space, feet dangling off the bed. Fitting five boys on a mattress was not easy. His eyes narrowed as he counted, there were only four.

 

Just then the smell of fresh coffee drifted over to him, and Harry entered, balancing a tray of cups in one hand, and a worn coffeepot in the other.

 

"Hey." He smiled down at Louis, happy to find him awake. He set the tray down on a crate and poured a cup before handing it to him.

 

Louis sat up to take it from him, not sure if he remembered the last time he was woken up to fresh coffee in bed. Zayn tightened the grip around his waist, mumbling something in his sleep, and Louis eased back down on the mattress.

 

"So, looks like they haven't found us yet." He took a sip of his coffee, smirking at the curly haired boy over the rim.

 

"Uhmm, yeah..." Harry poured himself a cup and took a sip. "I was too afraid to leave the flat, what with all your sensors in place and all, but I flashed around and it seems to have been a freak. There's been no sign of intras or anything."

 

Louis was a little relieved at this. They'd of course expected the worst when the bomb hit, but this might give them time to fix up the Lady and get out of here. Also not having to bust her out of quarantine was always a plus.

 

"Any casualties?" he ventured.

 

"Not that I've heard. Besides the people who got hurt trying to evacuate of course." Harry poured another few cups, noting the other boys starting to stir.

 

 

Niall awoke slowly, nestled in strong arms. The scent of coffee was wafting into his nose. "Hmmm," he moaned, earning a chuckle from the body next to him. He blinked his eyes opened slowly, meeting warm brown ones.

 

Liam ruffled through his hair before giving him a peck on the forehead. "Morning..."

 

Niall sat up to find Harry sitting on a crate before the bed, holding up a cup of coffee towards him. He reached for it and took a grateful sip, legs dangling off the side of the bed.

 

Zayn was the last to awake, after cursing into the mattress for a bit. He sat up, hair standing up at odd angles. "Oh good, we're not dead," he huffed out, making grabby hands at the coffee. "So what's the lay?" he asked after taking a fortifying sip.

 

"Well, it seems like the explosion was a bit of a fluke. Word is that it was some bootlegger's cache going sour," Harry supplied, and Zayn breathed out in relief.

 

Louis studied him for a moment. Seemed like he had some enemies out there as well.

 

"Well that's good. I mean bad for whoever was looking forward to some knock-off sheela or whatever. But good for us I guess. I'll be heading out then, got some business to attend to." Zayn set down his half-finished cup and stood up.

 

"Mind if I join you?" Louis asked, standing up as well. The black haired boy eyed him, before giving him a reluctant nod. "Can you swing by that parts place? I'll join you at the ship," he told Liam, who gave him a nod over his coffee, one hand still running through the blonde's hair.

 

Harry watched the exchange, a little perplexed. "I can take you to Jack," he threw in, finding his feet again.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

"Joe, open up!" Zayn pounded on the door again, about to give up when it swung open to reveal a disheveled looking man dressed in a dirty wife-beater. Zayn gave him a disarming smile.

 

"Zayn..." the man let out with a sigh.

 

"Got something special for you," he purred at the man.

 

He quirked an eyebrow, obviously interested.

 

Zayn took a step inside before pulling a vial out of his pocket. He shook the blue crystals in the glass, and the man's eyes widened. "Shit, is that legit?"

 

"You know it is," the pretty boy smiled at him before palming the vial again. "Whatya say? You know this won't set down again here for a long time..."

 

The man hesitated for a moment before reaching a decision. "Just hold on for a sec, I gotta grab some cash," he muttered before disappearing into the house. Zayn looked back at Louis, who was leaning against the wall, keeping out of sight. The older boy quirked a half-grin at him, and Zayn smiled back in response.

 

The man returned and shoved a wad of tokens into Zayn's hand. He paged through them, noting they almost tripled what he'd paid for the entire lot. "Hmm," he let out frowning. The man twitched in front of him. "Guess I'll cut you a special deal this time. Let your boys know there's some going around, but keep it on the down-low." He handed him the vial and man thanked him, before eagerly shutting the door.

 

"Good work," Louis told him as they made their way out of the alley. "I have a hell of a time getting rid of that junk. It's the small-time deals that always kill me. We could use someone of your talents."

 

Zayn grinned at him. Maybe it really was time to get out of this shithole.

 

 

"So this is the backlot, keep most of the older stuff here," Jack took them out back, gesturing at the the looming piles of junk. "What kinda ship you've got?"

 

Liam looked at the piles in dismay, finding anything here was going to be a chore. "An S6, class X93."

 

"Oooh, an old viper! Man, that's a classic. Say what they want about the new shit floating around, the oldtimers you can still fix up with your hands. None of that plasma shit spurting in your face when you dare to open a hatch, forcing you to take it to a sanctioned retailer." Jack spit on the ground in disgust. "Don't worry mate, I've got a pile back here just for you. Don't mind the chaos, it's organized chaos," he chuckled to himself while he led him through the piles.

 

Liam went to check out the parts while Harry and Niall hung back. They silently eyed the looming mountains of junk, hoping none would suddenly decide to tumble down and crush them.

 

After a long while Jack and Liam returned, a crate of parts clutched happily to his chest. "This is great Jack, I can't thank you enough!" Jack just slapped him on the shoulder hardily, grinning like a maniac.

 

"No worries Liam, always a pleasure to help keep one of the old ones up in the air!" He almost refused the payment, but then thought better of it. "Here, for that I'll also give you this..." He disappeared into the back for a moment before returning with a metal box. He opened it and Liam's eyes shone at the sight.

 

"Is that.."

 

"Yeah, should keep her humming like a firefly."

 

Liam pulled him into a tight hug. Niall and Harry exchanged glances, totally at a loss at this whole exchange.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

They reconvened at the ship, Liam happily skipping off to install the new parts. Louis and Zayn had trailed in a few hours after, with Zayn carting in some bags. They were now huddled together, obviously talking shop. Niall had wandered off looking around the ship in awe, never having seen such an antique version of space travel.

 

Meanwhile, Harry was a bit at a loss at what to do with himself. It wasn't like he owed them anything, he could just make his way back to his flat and continue on with his life. His sad little life. Just the thought of his empty cooling unit was enough to bring him down.

 

He wandered over to the boys, who's conversation stopped at his approach. "Yes?" Louis looked up at him testily.

 

"Err..." he awkwardly let out, cringing at his awful attempt to join a conversation. He was usually much better at schmoozing social situations.

 

Thankfully Liam rescued him, reemerging with a triumphant, "All set!" The ship's interior lit up and hummed around him, as if echoing his exclamation.

 

"Excellent!" Louis stood up and clapped his hands in delight. Zayn grinned, watching beams of light chase along the wiring.

 

Which was of course the moment that warning bells starting ringing throughout the ship with a deafening pulse. Liam looked at Louis in alarm, but he was already running towards the cockpit with a curse.

 

Harry watched as the hatch automatically closed, locking them inside the ship. Oh shit.

 

 

The older boy was already frantically pushing at buttons when Liam joined him on deck. He looked at the dashboard, frowning at the quickly updating lines of code.

 

"I set this to alarm us of impending stake-outs. Looks like intras were closing in on this planet, going for a routine check-up. But the blast from last night bumped it up a little on the schedule." He pushed a few more buttons, before another buzzer went off. "Shit... they've got a bot scanning registries."

 

He quickly flicked a few switches, hoping the scrambler would activate in time. They couldn't always keep it on because it made landing impossible, but now he cursed himself for not activating it as soon as they'd set down.

 

"Shit, fuck," he cursed as the scanner beeped back their data. There was a short pause, before the usual ominous transmission flickered onto screen. He quickly shut off the intercom before it could reverberate throughout the entire ship.

 

Liam groaned to himself as he read the message. It was the usual high-English bullshit – stay where you are you no-good scum of the earth or your own doomed actions will cause you to be pulverized on sight blah blah. He was paraphrasing of course.

 

"Alright, guess it's time to dust this place," Louis sighed as he started up the Lady.

 

"But what about those boys..."

 

"Guess they sealed their fate when they stepped on board. Just hope they'll prove to be useful," Louis let out in a monotone, eyes trained on the stars.

 

 

Harry felt the ship spring to life under his feet, and had a very bad feeling about this. Running back to the hatch, he pulled at the release lever in desperation, but it did little but beep happily at him in reprimand.

 

Niall reemerged from his tour, looking around the shaking hull in worry. "What's going on?"

 

"Well, it would seem they're taking off. With us on board," he groaned out between clenched teeth, still trying to get the lever to lower. It just continued to beep and he finally let up in frustration.

 

"You two really are too cute," Zayn laughed at them while lounging on a crate, pipe in his hand. He took a toke off it, and let out a puff of smoke. "Like two little puppies, locked in a pigpen."

 

Harry glared over his shoulder, and made his way to stand before him, hands on his hips. "And just why are you so fine with this Zayn?"

 

"Why?" he let out in another trail of smoke. "Because I signed up for this. Take a seat kids, gonna be a bumpy ride," he chuckled to himself as he padded the crate next to him and took another toke.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

 

Louis kept an eye on the scanner as he eased them into space, trying to slip by unnoticed. The ships hadn't moved position, so far so good. He kept the Lady at a low speed, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. A bot started to move towards them and he let out a curse.

 

Liam was reprogramming something on the dash and Louis glared at him. "What are you doing?"

 

"Just hold on," was all he said, typing in a few more strings of code. Suddenly something flashed across the screen, reconfirming activation.

 

"Is that...? Shit," Louis let out in astonishment.

 

"Yeah," Liam couldn't help but smile at the glorious sight. "Courtesy of our friend Jack."

 

"Well, fuck me Jack, and fuck you intras, and fuck this sneaking out shit." Louis activated their new accessory and got them out of there, at a speed which had long been officially restricted on all the newer spaceships.

 

 

Harry found himself gripping down hard on Zayn's leg as the ship threw itself into trans-warp. What the hell, that shit wasn't even legal anymore. Mostly for the fact that it was impossible to track, and the small detail where you could pull out and find yourself buried in the middle of a planet.

 

"Holy shit, this is insane," Niall echoed next to them. "I once played a game where you could do this, but the skin-sensors came nowhere near to this!"

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the kid's naivety. Bloody spoiled tourist.

 

Zayn meanwhile lost himself in the intense pull of traveling through space at a t/s of the SoL. Oh how he'd missed this – the floating feeling, the pull, the simple of act of being carried somewhere new. No wonder he had a hard time staying in one place for long. It was the constant movement, even if fruitless, that turned him on most of all.

 

He let his hand lower onto Harry's, which was still holding onto his thigh in a white-knuckled grip.

 

Harry stared back at him, as if suddenly conscious of where his hand had strayed to. Zayn started stroking over his knuckles teasingly, tracing their fingers along each other. And he could tell that Harry felt it too – the pull from the trans-warp, the pull from the bloody infinite of open space.

 

He leaned in, ghosting his lips along Harry's jaw, noting the other boy sigh and tilt his head in response. He breathed him in, getting in at the very crook of his neck and jawbone. He smelt of sun and sand and dust and sweet sweat, and boy and dirt and life. He breathed it in further, unable to get enough of that sweet mixture. It was better than any of those crap colognes. Because this was real.

 

Harry arched up at the feeling of being smelled. It was kinda weird, but a startling turn on. He could feel Zayn humm against his skin. He should be feeling embarrassed, because who knew what the hell he even smelled like right now? When was the last time he'd even taken a shower? But he let those thoughts go as he felt the boy starting to tongue his neck, not seeming to mind.

 

He let himself fall further into it, trying not to dwell on the fact this was fricking Zayn, who'd been somewhat of his arch-enemy on Fallen. His hand was working its way up Zayn's thigh, when an awkward cough brought them out of their shared moment.

 

"Uhmm, guys, not to want to interrupt or anything, but I'm still here," Niall stammered out, blush heavy on his cheeks.

 

Harry and Zayn gave him equally blank looks before resuming, and Niall had a moment to ponder if Earth had really set him up for a lifetime of clueless virginity. Guess the outer planets had a totally different definition of PDA.

 

Zayn smirked at him before straddling Harry and giving him a deep kiss, and the boy seemed to waste no time in returning it. The ship was shook in a bout of space turbulence at that moment, and the boys just groaned at each other at the swooping sensation. Zayn ground down on him and Harry hissed in return at the feeling, pushing up eagerly. Zayn chuckled into his neck before leaning back and laughing out, "Oh Harry, you're so much fun! How have I missed all of this?"

 

The curly haired boy just laughed in return. "Guess there was that part of me doing all your hottest clients for free..."

 

"Oh yeah," the black haired boy whispered against his neck. "Serious lack of judgment on your part." He nibbled gently at the tender spot on his neck, making Harry arch up in response. "A boy like you could demand mad money." He bit down, feeling the the boy seize up, before dropping off his legs and pulling Harry on his lap with his back to him.

 

He rocked him gently on his legs, Harry's head falling back against his shoulder. This boy was way too easy. But also way too delicious. Zayn couldn't help himself be entranced. His line of work usually left him jaded to these sorts of things. Sometimes he even found himself just longing for bed right in the middle of the most outlandish of sex acts. But this was different...

 

Niall found his eyes transfixed, unable to look away. He watched as Zayn snaked his hand into Harry's trousers, the boy wantonly writhing back against him. He swallowed heavily at the sight, not sure what to do with himself. And equally not sure what he was still doing sitting only a crate away from this hot mess.

 

As if the space deities had heard his silent plea, the ship chose this moment to drop out of trans-warp. Zayn reluctantly withdrew his hand, earning a disappointed sigh from Harry, who cupped his cheek with one hand and gave him a kiss on the other before sliding off him.

 

Just then Liam appeared on the balustrade, letting them know that they were once again not dead. He then invited them to dinner in the mess hall.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

 

"So, sorry for dragging you all into this mess," Liam finished explaining their current predicament while forking around something that could very loosely be described as scrambled eggs. "We've got to stay clear of Fallen for a little while, but we can drop you off again in no time. Or at least, once they've stopped patrolling the place."

 

Louis stayed silent as he shoveled the tasteless sustenance into his mouth, making no mention of how far they were currently from that place.

 

Niall watched Harry stab forlornly at his food, sensing the boy's thoughts. He had no attachment to Fallen, but having so recently lost a home of his own he knew what it felt like.

 

"Man, you guys need to restock your nutriment units. This stuff is sad," Zayn muttered as he forwent his plate, taking a sip of trice-filtered water instead. Not that this had made it look any clearer.

 

"Yeah, we didn't get much of a chance back on Fallen. But we should reach a trade-stop in a week or so," Liam said cheerfully, as if this was good news.

 

"A week?" Zayn groaned. He was going to be a shadow of his former self by then. He pulled the plate back towards him, trying to ignore the color, and texture, and smell, and... oh fuck it, he couldn't do it.

 

"Uhmm... " Harry spoke up, a bit hesitantly. "I could take a look through your supplies and see what I can whip up? I've had lots of practice making something out of nothing."

 

"Really? That'd be great! Because I really don't have time to keep cooking for you all, and Louis here is worse than useless..."

 

"Am not!" Louis protested, waving a fork at him in challenge.

 

"Right, just like that time you exploded green curry all over the kitchen... and that only required reheating the bag."

 

"Well how was I supposed to know you were supposed to cut it open first?"

 

"Or that time you tried to rehydrate three pizzas at once?"

 

"But they looked so small!"

 

"I was cleaning that shit out of the vents for weeks. And things still have a tendency to taste like pizza, no matter what you rehydrate."

 

Louis rolled his eyes. So okay, maybe he wasn't suited for the kitchen. Not that he really cared, who had time for that shit anyway?

 

"So yeah, Harry, that would be great. We have breakfast at 0800. Come on, let's get you guys settled in your quarters."

 

 

The quarters turned out to be a narrow windowless chamber, crammed with two bunk-beds and a closet. A door by the entrance opened up to reveal a tiny cubicle of a bathroom with the showerhead curiously positioned over the toilet.

 

"You kinda just have to straddle it to shower, or just sit down," Liam answered Zayn's dubious look.

 

"Right..." he raised an eyebrow, before looking back at the bunks. "Dips on the bottom," he called out, throwing himself on the one on the left.

 

"Niall?" Harry asked, nodding towards the other bunk-bed.

 

"I can take the top, it's cool," the boy answered as he eyed the bed, trying to figure out how best to climb up. There wasn't a ladder, so he had to step on the bottom bunk. He hoisted himself up, careful not to bang his head on the low ceiling. "It's, uhmm, cozy?" he said looking back down at the floor which was suddenly really far away. He just hoped he wouldn't roll off in the middle of the night. Time to perfect the mummy sleep position.

 

"Alright, see you guys for breakfast. Oh, and there's a clock on the intercom." He pointed at a box mounted beside the door. "You can also reach us on deck or wherever through it. Night!" He gave them a wave and the door closed behind him.

 

"Well, you'd think with a ship this size there'd be more than one closet to stuff us in," Zayn remarked as he pulled off his shoes.

 

"Oh there is, but they seem to be either full of crates, or full of entertainment systems. They've got some wicked stuff onboard," the blonde told him, peering down over the side of the bed.

 

"Figures, gotta keep sane somehow." Zayn stood up and pulled off his shirt, seemingly unconcerned that two boys were watching him. "Well I'm going to take a long shower. Hope neither of you have to piss," he smirked at them before opening the door, stepping up into the small space.

 

Harry stared at the top of his bunk, arms behind his head. To think what the difference a day could make. Yesterday morning he'd been trapped in the ennui of his lonely apartment, trying to make ends meet, wondering if there was ever going to be more to his life than Fallen Town. And now here he was. Okay, maybe this wasn't exactly a best case scenario either, but at least it was something.

 

Zayn came out of the bathroom clad only in a pair of boxers. He gave Harry a wink before slipping into the bed across from his, and buried underneath the covers.

 

"Goodnight boys," he said, snuggling into his blankets as well.

 

"Goodnight Harry," came their reply and Harry switched off the lights.

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

 

Harry looked through the storage locker, frowning at the contents. There wasn't much to work with, but it still beat some of his more adventurous meal creations. He grabbed a few choice ingredients and set to work.

 

 

The subtle scent of warm bread and hot tea greeted them as Louis and Liam sat down at the table. The other boys were already munching down on crusty bread slathered with condiments.

 

"Wow, how'd you managed this?" Liam wondered as he inspected a roll sprinkled with salt and seeds.

 

"Well, I used to work in a bakery. It's not that difficult really." He didn't let on to the fact that the dough had to rise for an hour and bake for another half.

 

"Well, this is amazing," Louis finally conceded as he bit down on the warm crunchy bread, not bothering with condiments.

 

"There's jam too." Harry held a jar out towards him. "I found some frozen berries in the back. I spiked it with a bit of rum."

 

Louis spooned some of it onto his roll, moaning at the taste. "Okay Harry, I guess we can keep you."

 

Harry tried not to blush at the admission. It had been a little touch and go from the start with the two boys, never really knowing where he stood with them. But now he felt a little more at ease; this was at least one small thing he could add to the group.

 

Niall moaned as he took a bite from his overstuffed roll. "Harry, you're a wizard!" he let out, pointing his half-bitten off sandwich at him.

 

Even Zayn seemed to be pleased at the meager offerings. It beat tasteless scrambled egg substitute, that was for sure.

 

 

The boys crowded in on the cockpit, in awe at the floor-length screen showing them the star-filled expanse before them.

 

Liam was showing them some of the controls, in layman's terms of course, but still wanting them to get a sense of things.

 

"So this is the main control area, for things on the ship." He gestured towards a panel. "And where Louis is at are the actual controls for steering." Louis punched at something for a second before letting up. "It's mostly on cruise control, since there usually isn't much to be avoided in open space."

 

Louis grabbed the back of his chair with his hands and swung towards them. "Unless there is of course, and then we're just screwed." He smiled at Liam sweetly, and Harry found himself a little unsettled at the thought that Louis seemed to be the only one who actually knew how to fly this thing.

 

"So yeah, that's about it." Liam scratched the back of his head, not used to giving tours and entertaining guests. "We've got some game rooms if you want to check those out, not much to do around here otherwise."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, focus back on the controls.

 

 

"I don't know, I just feel a bit useless around here," the blonde told him, as he hit another beam at his face. Harry blocked it, sending it back at him. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

 

"No, at least you can cook and stuff, but it's not like I have anything to offer," he huffed, as he backhanded the point back into Harry's face.

 

"Well, what do you have to offer?" Zayn yawned out, inspecting his fingernails while perched on a game table.

 

Niall let out a sigh, before breathing out, "Well human-robot interfacing mostly. Like animatronics."

 

Zayn let out a whistle, that sort of thing was frowned on mostly these days. What with the whole robot uprising and whatnot. Of course it hadn't been an actual wave of sentient robot beings or anything – more of a group of organized terrorist hackers sending homebots after their owners. After a few prominent people woke up to find their robots with metallic hands around their necks and not much to tell after, nobody had much of a desire to have their own version in their home anymore. Homebots became something of an anathema after that, and any sort of robotic enhancement stigmatized.

 

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like there's much of a job market out there anymore. But I can fix pretty much anything in the realm of cybernetics." Niall sent back another beam, letting out a whoop when it hit Harry square in the face.

 

 

Unbeknown to the three boys, a little light was currently blinking on the room's intercom and transmitting their conversation up to the cockpit. And so they remained unaware of the glance that Liam shot Louis.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

 

The days seemed to pass slowly on the Lady. Not like they could really call them days, what with the absence of a rising and setting sun and whatnot. Days were just dates on the standardized calendar, keeping the known cosmos on the same page.

 

Harry was busy perfecting the art of bottom barrel dining. They'd all been surprised by his inventiveness; able to magic distinctive and overall agreeable meals out of the most basic of ingredients.

 

Niall had taken to shadowing Liam on his maintenance routes, tinkering with some of the infrastructure in his free time. His latest quest had been to reactivate the computer's communication relays, which served to be a little disconcerting at the best of times.

 

"Good morning Zayn," the computer chirped at him in a woman's voice, making him just about jump out of his skin.

 

"Fucking Niall," he muttered to himself as he went to catalog the crates. Most of it was pretty worthless, but they needed to move it nonetheless. He ticked off another mark on his list labeled "tacky porcelain ornaments" groaning to himself. These boys were really the worst smugglers ever. He opened another crate, moving around packing material before his eyes widened. Oh my, what have we got here....

 

 

Louis clenched his hand, willing it to relax against the controls. He didn't have time to deal with this kind of shit right now. He scanned the display, making sure their path was still clear. There really wasn't much to do up here at the moment, but he still didn't feel like leaving. It was peaceful in its way. And watching the stars float by on the large screen gave him something of an anchor. Better than being stuck in the dark metal hull of the ship below.

 

The door to the deck swished opened and Liam entered. He took one look at Louis' clenched hand before sitting down next to him. "You should really let Niall take a look at that, he might be able to help."

 

Louis scoffed at him – he wasn't about to let some kid in on a secret he'd been trying so hard to keep. Especially with the repercussions if the wrong people ever found out. He absentmindedly went to adjust a loose wire hanging from the dash, when his entire side suddenly clenched in a jerk before going numb. Shit, he had time to think before he blacked out.

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

 

The blond kid was looking down at him with worry in his eyes. He had a mask over his nose and mouth, which seemed a little ridiculous. The scary looking tool he was lifting up on the other hand did not.

 

"How bad is it?" Louis groaned out, all his nerve endings seemingly firing out on red alert.

 

"Well, it would probably be a good idea not to poke at any exposed wires, at least not with this side." He poked at him gingerly, testing for a response.

 

Louis realized he couldn't feel a thing on that side. This was so not good. He let them know and Liam hovered over him, worry edged in his brow.

 

Niall swallowed as he examined him more closely, trying to keep his emotions off his face. This was so beyond what he'd studied in school. The grafting was immaculate, a perfect blend of cybernetics and flesh. They'd tried to keep as much of the boy as possible, his hand, the back of his arm, his shoulder. But the rest was traced with the telltale signs of robotic enhancements. His joints, his shoulder, probably his spine as well.

 

"Wow," Niall couldn't keep from escaping, tracing a finger over the refinements.

 

Louis clenched his eyes shut, muttering out, "Just tell me if you can fix it."

 

Niall shook out of his adoration and focused back on the task at hand. He studied Louis' arm, stretching it out. He'd need more tools for this. Looking up at Liam, he found him already offering him another kit.

 

The blonde looked through it, selecting the necessary instruments. He ran the appropriate one along Louis' arm, checking the connections. They seemed to be intact, so he took another, checking the nerve endings.

 

"I already told you, I can't feel a thing," Louis brummed out in annoyance.

 

Niall only nodded his head, reaching for the next instrument. This one sent faint shocks through his connections. It was pretty crude and generally frowned upon as far as cybernetic testing went, but it was one of the few tools available to him.

 

Louis jerked against him as he activated it, and he went from finger to finger getting the same response. That was a very good sign. "Looks good Louis," he told the boy reassuringly. "Whatever it is, there's nothing wrong with your arm. It'll have to be further up." He indicated for him to turn around.

 

The boy let out a disgruntled sigh, before shrugging off his shirt and laying down on his stomach.

 

Niall stared down at his back in shock. It was as he had suspected. His entire spine had been done, as well as his right side, snaking all the way down to his hip. This really was amazing. His classmates back at the university would be creaming themselves at a chance to examine him. Even with all the advancements in cybernetics, a functional implantation was still something of an issue. Not to mention one so extensive and artfully done.

 

His eyes traced over where artificial met flesh. They seemed to curl like artful tattoos into his skin, a beautiful sight to behold. He wanted nothing more than to run along them with his fingertips, but he refrained.

 

He ran an instrument along his spine instead, looking for trouble spots. It beeped as he got to his neck.

 

"Can you lower your neck for me?" Niall told him, pushing his hair out of the way. Louis complied, coming up to brace himself on his good elbow.

 

Niall looked closer at his neck, having to marvel at whoever had the galls to do this extensive work, kind of wanting to meet them and shake their hand... that was of course before throttling them to death for attempting such a procedure in the first place. Any normal patient should have died in the process.

 

"Hmmm," he frowned to himself, keeping the inflection out of his voice. "Seems there's a bit of a disconnect at the top of your spine. I'm going to inject a bit of steroid, it should take care of the swelling and help bind you back together. Just no rough sex for a couple of days okay?"

 

Niall ruffled his hair and smiled down at him, and Louis turned his head carefully to smile back. Liam let out a breath in relief, not sure what he'd done without the lad.

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

 

As if overnight, Niall seemed to have become best mates with Louis and Liam. Not that Harry was jealous or anything, but Zayn seemed to have done the same. It just felt like these days they were spending as many nights out of their bunks as they did in them.

 

Harry huffed at the ceiling of his bunk in frustration, once again having the small quarters to himself. Somehow this wasn't how he'd pictured this going. Once again alone, even if in a crowd.

 

He got up, shrugging on his clothes as he made his way out the door. Might as well start on the meals for tomorrow.

 

He was making his way down the narrow corridors towards the kitchen, when the sound of a voice stopped him.

 

"Oh yeah, just like that. So good. Harder." It was followed by a moan. Liam?

 

Harry edged towards the open door, almost afraid to look inside. He peeked in and was greeted with the sight of Liam splayed out on the game table, with Zayn straddling him. Fuck.

 

He quickly jerked his head away before the two boys found him standing there, perving like a dirty old man. But the quick image was seared into his brain as he continued on. Fricking Zayn. Of course he'd be all over that, he grumbled to himself in annoyance.

 

He was nearing the kitchen when he caught a glimpse of blond hair disappearing through a door. Harry decided to follow, thinking he could ask the boy for some meal requests to get some new ideas. Maybe he could try out that chicken substitute? It looked really gross in its current form, but if breaded and pressed into funny shapes it might work. That and deep-fried. Can't go wrong with deep-frying.

 

He waved over the newly installed door sensor – courtesy of Niall – and barged into the room, his thoughts still on animal shaped nuggets. The sight he was met with seared itself next to that last one.

 

Niall was standing with his back to him, crouched down low over and very intent on what could only be a mostly naked Louis. The blonde was blocking his view of just how naked, but there could be no doubt. He looked over his shoulder when the door swished open and jumped off in shock. Louis hastily closed his robe as he shot Harry an icy glare.

 

The curly haired boy stood in the doorway gaping, talk of food frozen on his tongue. Was this really happening? Was everyone on this ship getting some besides him? He tried to reactivate his voice, which only served to come out in a babble of, "Oh my god I'm so sorry I had no idea I was just going to ask if you oh never mind I'm so sorry I'm just going to go now." He walked out of the door backwards to Louis' glare and Niall's blank stare, and let the door swish close before his face.

 

Fuck my life, Harry muttered to himself, angrily running a hand through his hair. He promised himself not to look through any more doors as he reached the kitchen, taking solace in making his famous chocolate cupcakes with salted flakes of caramel.

 

He might have ended up overdoing it a little with the salt, but he didn't noticed.

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

 

"Oh my god Zayn, you're so good at that," Liam moaned underneath him as he dug in deeper. Deeper into the knot in his shoulder that is. They'd been playing laser pong when the boy had pulled something, and he'd helpfully offered his massage services. He'd made a point a few years back to get special training, since you never knew when you'd have to relax a first-timer or a stressed-out repeat. It had saved his skin a few times since then, so he considered it a good investment.

 

He worked at the knot and stretched out Liam's arm, moving it for him, before working on the pressure points at the top of his shoulder. The boy seemed to be soaking it all in, content to lie passively on the table. He briefly considered taking this a step further, but then refrained. If he really wanted to stay on this ship with the two of them he couldn't risk confusing things with sex. He needed to build their trust up first.

 

"Alright, all done." He smacked the boy on the ass for good measure though. Hey, he was only human.

 

Liam got up with an appreciative groan, moving his shoulder around in a small circle. "You could really get paid for doing that, your touch is magic," he told him in all innocence.

 

Zayn smirked at the sarcasm. That was, until he took in his big brown eyes and realized he wasn't being sarcastic. Fucking shit, did he really not know? Zayn blinked at him, a little thrown off. "Uhmm yeah... oh and look, it's almost breakfast time, why don't we check on Harry?" he threw in, trying to change the subject.

 

 

Harry wanted to bash his head against the closest cupboard. That or take the nearest escape pod and just drift in space until any other spaceship floated by and picked him up. It could be bloody space pirates, at this point he really didn't care.

 

He'd had to retreat to the kitchen after setting out breakfast and being subjected to the love-fest that was currently the other boys. Louis and Niall were all but sitting in each other's laps, as thick as thieves. And Liam kept rubbing his shoulder and giving Zayn adoring puppy dog eyes, with the other boy smiling bashfully down at his meal. Guess they'd had a good fuck on that game table.

 

He was startled by the warning beep of an alarm and actually did bash up against a cupboard, albeit accidentally. "Fucking fuck," he swore out as he rubbed his forehead, his hand coming back a bit bloody. Just fucking great. He dashed to the oven trying to rescue the cupcakes, but it was already too late. Seems there had been an energy flux in the ship that had helpfully toasted them extra crispy. He rubbed at his forehead again and tried to fight back the tears.

 

 

The boys looked up at the ruckus coming from the kitchen.

 

"You alright in there Harry?" Liam called out, but received no reply. Getting up, he entered the kitchen to find Harry holding himself up by a counter, a tray of charcoals steaming next to him. He noticed that the boy's shoulders were shaking. Was he... crying?

 

"Hey hey, it's not a big deal. This kitchen has seen worse," he soothed, rubbing the boy's back. He only responded by covering his face with a hand and trying to turn away from him.

 

"Hey, come here," Liam said gently, prying the hand from his face. Harry blinked at him, eyes glassy with unshed tears. "What happened here?" He rubbed at the blood on the boy's forehead, looking for a cut. It wasn't really much of anything, but it seemed the boy could use a bit of doctoring right now.

 

"Let's get this patched up," he said and pulled Harry up to sit on the counter. He took down the medical kit by the door and opened it next to him, selecting the antiseptic wipes. He tore open the packed and pulled out the moist tissue and dabbed it against Harry's forehead, who just looked down at the floor forlornly.

 

"There, all set. It's already closed on its own, so I don't think you need a bandage. Unless you'd like one of these ones with err... squids on them? At least I think they're squids. Either that or some sort of artistic representation of a flesh-eating bacteria, but why they'd put that on there is beyond me."

 

Harry found himself cracking a smile in spite of himself. He finally looked up at Liam who gave him a grin in return. "There, that's much better," he said while poking a finger at Harry's cheek. "So mind telling me what happened?"

 

"Well," he started, and had to clear his throat, "The computer started beeping, and then the oven just instantly charbroiled the cupcakes I had just put in. I think there must have been an energy flux or something..." he had barely finished his sentence when the smile slipped off Liam's face. The boy all but bolted to the door, leaving Harry sitting on the counter, blinking at an empty kitchen.

 

 

Liam burst out of the kitchen and started sprinting towards the exit, not even giving Louis time for a clever quip before letting out, "Louis, on deck now. We've got a flux."

 

Louis let out a curse and jumped up as well, leaving Niall and Zayn staring back at each other.

 

"What just happened?" Zayn finally spoke, cup still halfway to his mouth.

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 

 

The boys crammed through the door to the cockpit, eager to find out what manner of doom was closing in on them now.

 

Louis was hunched over the controls, muttering to himself, while Liam was all but spinning in circles hopping from one dash to the next, looking a little overwhelmed.

 

"Wow, that's really pretty," Niall let out in wonder, looking at the screen. Pretty colored lights were wafting to and fro in space before them, looking like ethereal curls of smoke. "It kind of looks like an aurora borealis! I got on one of those rides at a carnival once, they took you all the way up and you could see them from space. So pretty."

 

Louis hunched down further, biting back the snarky reply on the tip of his tongue. He appreciated the boy for his cybernetic knowledge, but seriously? What rock had this kid crawled out from under?

 

Liam let out a laugh that sounded closer to a sob, and tore a hand through his hair. "Oh how I wish that was an aurora," he all but sobbed to himself.

 

"What Liam is trying to say, my dear boys..." Louis swung his chair around to face them and folded his hands behind his head, "Is that it appears we have found ourselves in a bit of a devil's web."

 

Niall blinked at him blankly, before looking at Zayn and Harry, who seemed to have frozen on the spot. "And is that bad?"

 

"Well, let's see. Worst case scenario, we sit here until whoever put it in place comes by and takes us for all we have, which usually ends up with us dying in the process. And best case scenario, whoever put this in place doesn't come by, either having forgotten about it or being dead themselves, and we just sit here. Forever." Louis smirked at him as if he'd just told a clever joke.

 

But Niall couldn't find a reason to laugh. "So what do we do?" He looked at Liam who had taken to pacing back and forth, and back at Louis who was still staring him down.

 

"Nothing you kids can help us with, so shoo off will you. Shoo." He flicked his hand at them dismissively. "Off the deck with you."

 

Zayn and Harry retreated, pulling a speechless Niall with them, and Louis swung around again to face the controls.

 

 

"How could you let this happen?" Liam was trying not to blame the other boy for this, but seriously? They'd been in space too long for such an amateur blunder.

 

Louis sighed to himself, trying not to snap back. He knew Liam was right after all, this was a pretty embarrassing mistake. Embarrassing, and deadly. But now was not the time to beat himself up about it.

 

"I was a little distracted okay? Niall was running some tests, he said he might be able to upgrade some things." Louis looked down at his clenched fist and made an effort to relax it. "And besides, where were you?"

 

Touché, Liam thought. He'd been busy getting a massage from the lovely Zayn. Guess they were both equally to blame for this mess.

 

"Well, for what it's worth I'm glad you're getting that looked at," he tried to divert the subject. "You've gone too long without a check-up."

 

The older boy kept quiet, not mentioning the fact that actually he'd never had a check-up.

 

"So, how are we getting out of this one?" Liam asked, scratching the back of his head.

 

They both looked at that oh so pretty web glumly. Good question.

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

 

"Looks like the spider's dead," Louis said nonchalantly, while bouncing a ball off the ceiling in the common area. It was adjacent to the mess hall, and the steady thump thump thump of the ball was starting to drive Harry insane. He was in the kitchen's storage locker trying to take inventory of their meager stock. It didn't look good.

 

They'd been stuck in the web going on a week now. So whoever had set it sure wasn't in any hurry to collect them. Or as Louis had so helpfully pointed out, wasn't going to collect at all.

 

What he didn't understand though was how the guys could be so chill about it. Here they were trapped in the middle of space, facing a slow painful death. At some point the ship's power was bound to run out and with it something called life-sustaining oxygen. That was of course, if they didn't starve to death first.

 

He looked at the dismal shelves, checking off beans and rice. He'd already made the chicken substitute happen, to somewhat mixed results. It was starting to look a lot like his cupboard back on Fallen. Might as well have stayed there. Oh wait, he didn't have a choice in that matter.

 

The thumping continued, and Harry couldn't take it anymore. He stormed into the common area ready to tell Louis off, only to be greeted with another sight of boy bonding. Zayn had his head in Liam's lap, getting his hair petted. Louis was catching the ball with his left hand, while the other was intertwined with Niall's, who was moving it around in a slow circle. It was all just so... Harry just couldn't anymore, feeling the rage explode.

 

"Motherfuckingbloodyhell! You realize we're all going to die, right?! We're all going to starve or, oh I don't know, suffocate to death when the power goes out and here you all sit in your stupid love-fest! We're all. going. to. die! Why don't you just all go fuck yourselves or each other or whatever or all together, I don't even care anymore, but just fuck off," he shouted at them, not caring if it even made sense.

 

They all looked at him, momentarily frozen at his sudden outburst.

 

Zayn recovered the quickest though. "Harry luv, sad to say there's no fucking going on here. But if you're offering..." He sat up and gave him a slow smile.

 

Harry looked at Liam, who seemed confused. Then at Niall and Louis who looked back at him blankly. Had he misinterpreted the whole thing? "But I saw you, on that game table..." He looked at Liam. "And you two, when I walked in on you..." He looked at Niall, who just blinked at him.

 

"Well, as for me, I was just giving Liam here a massage. He'd pulled his shoulder," Zayn smirked at him. "As for those two..."

 

"I, err... was helping Louis with some... technical problems," Niall said hesitantly, not sure how much he was allowed to reveal. Louis rolled his eyes, and slowly unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He pulled the fabric aside and exposed part of his shoulder. Harry could see a peek of metal curling into flesh and his eyes widened. Shit.

 

"Erm... okay then. So no fucking going on. But that doesn't change the fact that we're still in mortal peril," Harry stammered out, feeling the blush creeping up his cheeks. He suddenly felt really stupid. But somehow also oddly relieved. He glanced at Louis who was rebuttoning his shirt and giving him a crooked grin. Harry felt his blush intensify.

 

"Yeah well, Zayn here might have an idea," Liam said, and Harry was momentarily confused, trying to remember what he was even referring to. Oh yeah, the everyone dying part.

 

"Really?" He looked at Zayn, who just gave him a wink. What the... ?

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

 

 

Harry was halfway inside the oven, scrubbing furiously at the stubborn grit. He seemed to be making little headway though, as each layer just exposed another baked in layer of blackened dirt. He was wondering when the last time this thing had been cleaned was... Probably at installation, which would make that, never.

 

The rest of the boys were tinkering with whatever Zayn's great idea was. They hadn't bothered to ask for his help, since apparently he had nothing to offer in that regard. So he decided to channel his frustration by cleaning every nook and cranny of the kitchen instead. He'd already managed to clean the rehydrator to the point that it stopped rehydrating everything with a whiff of pizza.

 

"You know, for someone so convinced of our imminent doom, you sure are putting a lot of effort into something so futile," a voice suddenly said, and Harry banged his head as he scrambled out of the oven.

 

Louis was standing in the kitchen, smirking at him, before his eyes traveled appreciatively down his body. Harry blushed as he realized he'd taken his shirt off somewhere between freeing the vents of grease and dismantling the rehydrator. He felt a little self-conscious as Louis just continued to stare at him.

 

"Uhm... well, it gives me something to do?" he answered lamely as he rubbed the bump on his head, but at least Louis' eyes landed back on his face.

 

Louis had to admit he was a bit surprised at just how buff Harry was. He never would have guessed by judging from his face, which probably still got him carded even at the most lenient of disreputable whorehouses. It was a nice surprise.

 

"Well, Harold Edward Styles, formerly of Fallen, though born and raised on Chapel," he smirked at the boy still sitting on the floor.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes at that. "Why have you been checking up on me?"

 

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. I screen everyone I let on board. Can't be too carefully of my Lady," he said as he pulled himself up to sit on a counter. "One older sister, parents divorced, both still on Chapel. Seems you had a bit of trouble with the authorities though, which got you blacklisted from Chapel at 16. Not bad really, I still remember my first blacklist," he continued, oblivious to the glare Harry was giving him.

 

Harry was quietly fuming at this invasion of privacy. Louis was quickly overtaking Zayn in the 'might find himself strangling to death at some point' category.

 

"All very interesting and a little tragic really, what with never being able to see your planet and family again and whatnot. But not as interesting as Zayn's file of course, that boy has pages. Though Niall's was probably the most boring check I've ever done. I think I nodded off twice just at the first paragraph. Did you know you could get an award for reverse engineering a..." Louis blabbered on, apparently content to hold a conversation with himself.

 

Harry was a little disquieted at Louis' sudden personality change. This was the most the other boy had spoken to him since he'd been on the ship. He could probably count those words on his hand, not that his mind had carefully memorized each and every one of them or anything of course.

 

He found his gaze wandering down to Louis' shoulder, where he had seen that peek of cybernetic enhancement. It was carefully hidden behind a fully buttoned up shirt, and Harry realized he'd never seen him wear anything besides long sleeves. He wondered just how extensive those enhancements were.

 

Louis suddenly stopped talking, and Harry's eyes shot back to his face. The boy was staring at him as if he could hear his thoughts.

 

"Anything on your mind Harry?" he asked.

 

"Uhmm... " Harry wasn't sure if it was wise to ask this. The boy's mood seemed prone to fluctuating, and he could ruin whatever had brought about this somewhat good one. But curiosity was pricking at him, and he decided to give it a try. "Uhmm... " he started again. "Like, I was wondering... "

 

"Yes?"

 

"Like... uhmm... could I see it?" Harry asked awkwardly, feeling the blush return to his cheeks.

 

"See what?" Louis asked with a poker face, enjoying seeing Harry squirm.

 

"Your arm."

 

Louis lifted up his left arm and waved at him.

 

"No, your other one." Harry wanted to roll his eyes and wondered if it was possible to sleepwalk strangle someone.

 

"Why Harry," Louis said while jumping off the counter and walking towards him. "Is that your sly way of trying to seduce me? Because if it is, your game needs a little work," he finished while sliding down next to Harry, his shoulder touching his.

 

Harry watched as Louis started unbuttoning his shirt, while staring him in the eyes. It was a little more reminiscent of a striptease than a mere unbuttoning, and Harry swallowed a little nervously. Eyes now glued to those fingers, he watched as Louis reached the bottom button and then slowly slipped off the shirt.

 

His eyes landed on his shoulder and the metal grafts curling artfully into his tanned skin. He reached out and touched a connecting point without meaning to, and Louis jerked a little under his fingers.

 

"I'm sorry!" He snatched his hand back, looking back at Louis. "Does it hurt?"

 

"No, it's just a little sensitive. It's okay, you can touch," Louis told him, and Harry reached out his hand again.

 

He traced over the swirls on his shoulder, noticing how they ran all the way over his right chest, and down his side. Louis had closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the counter, his breathing becoming a little unsteady.

 

Harry continued down, marveling at how much of it there was. Most enhancements he'd seen had been pretty crude in comparison to this. A hand or a missing leg, reconnected with the nerve endings to give the person a sense of feeling in the appendage. But nothing like this. This was closer to a piece of art, a perfect fusion.

 

He was so absorbed in the sight of it that he didn't realize where his wandering hand had led him. The last of the visible curls was over Louis' hipbone, running over the V that led to his groin. Louis let out a choked moan as Harry ran over it, and stopped his hand with his own.

 

Harry looked up to find Louis staring back at him, his pupils blown. He bit at his lip and Harry's eyes followed. As if on its own volition he felt his body start to lean in closer, suddenly wondering what those lips would feel like. Closer, closer, until...

 

"Louis, are you in there? The computer said you were. We need you in cargo," Niall's voice rang out from the mess hall.

 

Louis smiled at Harry, who couldn't manage to hide his frustration. He gave him a quick peck on the mouth before jumping up and heading towards the door, shrugging his shirt back on in the process. "Looks like the nurse needs me. Guess we'll have to continue this another time," he said with a laugh and was out the door.

 

And once again Harry was left staring at an empty kitchen. Though his lips felt oddly tingly.

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

 

 

"Okay, so I found this while doing an inventory, amidst a bunch of tacky porcelain ornaments. Not sure who was responsible for that purchase... " Zayn looked at the boys, and Liam seemed suddenly very intent on studying his shoes.

 

"Anyway, I'm not sure if you realize what this is, but it's almost a shame to have to waste it on something like this. In the right market this could get you a new ship." He held up the strange looking device, it looked almost alive what with the weird tentacles and whatnot. Louis tried to rack his brain of where they'd even acquired that one.

 

"This, my dear boys, is a mirror icon, though it's capable of much more. If installed correctly, it can reflect us to be somewhere else entirely, energy signal and all. Though the range is a little limited, it's enough to, oh, I don't know, escape out of a devil's web."

 

Louis stared at the device, feeling a little sheepish for having something like that in their possession without realizing it.

 

"So how do we install it?" Liam asked, already trying to figure out possible access points. It would probably have to be something close to the shields.

 

"Well, that's where it gets a bit tricky," Zayn replied, running a finger along one of the tentacles which seemed to move a little under his touch. "It'll take the ship's energy, but that probably won't be enough. It'll need something a little more... organic."

 

They didn't quite like the sound of that. Niall eyed the icon critically. This kind of device was the epitome of technology getting out of hand.

 

"So what, like blood?" Liam asked a little uneasily.

 

"No, more like energy. I've seen it done once," Zayn trailed off while still stroking the device.

 

"What kind of energy?" Liam hesitantly asked.

 

Zayn just smiled at him, and he thought he got the picture. Shit.

 

 

Louis had gone for a breather, while Zayn and Liam got the thing installed. It had ended up being in the cargo room which had a direct access point to the mainline. Zayn was getting himself comfortable and was starting to take off his clothes.

 

Liam swallowed heavily at the sight, not sure if he could do this. He looked at Niall who seemed to be sharing the same thought.

 

"Alright, come here," Zayn said matter-of-factly, like this was something he did every day. Liam hesitated, before kneeling down across from him. "Louis will have to activate this on the bridge," he said as he pushed a few buttons on the device. "Niall, why don't you get Lou?" Niall was more than eager to do just that, and he left quickly.

 

"It's hovering on stasis power right now." Zayn motioned to the energy reading on the device. "We'll have to give it a little more to get it running," he said as he slipped off his shirt and reached out to take off Liam's.

 

Liam just stared at the half-naked boy, so casually going about all of it. This wasn't how he'd imagine this going at all. Not that he'd really imagined it. But come on, the boy was hot, and he gave some really good massages, and maybe at some point he might really want to kiss him.

 

Yet here, like this, in the fricking cargo room, just to power up some weird-ass machine... Liam kind of wanted to cry.

 

"Zayn... I'm sorry Zayn. But I just can't." Liam stood up and walked towards the door, impending doom be damned.

 

Zayn huffed out in frustration. Maybe he should have anticipated this. "Fine, get Harry," he called out after him.

 

 

Louis had barely left the kitchen, when Niall returned, looking a little uncomfortable. "Uhmm... looks like they need you too," he told him.

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow. Oh really? he thought to himself. This is going to be interesting.

 

 

And interesting it turned out to be. Niall showed him the way before fleeing to the deck, where Louis and Liam seemed to have disappeared to as well. He entered the cargo room to find Zayn smiling at him, sitting on a blanket near an access point.

 

"Hi Harry, looks like you're our only hope," Zayn let out in a laugh, motioning for him to sit down.

 

Harry let himself down beside him, noticing the device implanted into the mainframe. "Shit, is that..."

 

"Yeah... "

 

Harry looked at Zayn, taking in the full implication of the device. No wonder the other boys had all but abandoned ship.

 

"Figures we'd get stuck with this part," Harry let out and all but rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah, I tried to convince Liam, but he bolted for the door before I could even take his shirt off."

 

Harry chuckled to himself. And to think he'd thought they were all having sex without him. Closer to a virgin spaceline this was.

 

He shrugged off his shirt and took off his pants, before crawling towards Zayn. The other boy seemed a little relieved by this, and returned his wicked smirk before doing the same.

 

Harry reached him and crashed their lips together without much bravado. This wasn't about tender first times – this was about energy... about pure sex.

 

The curly-haired boy pushed him down forcefully, dominating this moment. They worked their mouths against one another's, their tongues slipping and sliding, struggling against each other in a delicious dance. Harry's hand were everywhere, stroking, teasing, entwining their hands to pull them above Zayn's head.

 

Zayn moaned into the domination. Oh how he'd missed this. Sex. And good sex at that. He arched up against Harry, needing to feel more of the boy. He responded by lowering and rubbing against him, and Zayn could feel the outline of his cock hardening against his own.

 

Harry ground down on him and he let his head fall back with a sigh at the feeling. He rutted up in response, needing more. "Fuck me," he let out in a breathy gasp.

 

The boy just nodded down at him in return, knowing how far they'd have to take this. He grabbled for the bag Zayn had placed on the blanket in preparation, taking out the lube. He slicked his fingers up and went right for Zayn's entrance as the other boy hailed the computer.

 

"Computer, tell deck that we're good to go... " he let out with a hitch as deft fingers opened him.

 

 

The boys on deck froze as Zayn's breathy voice echoed through the small chamber. Liam punched a few buttons, trying to keep his mind from filling in the details of what was currently going on in cargo.

 

Niall swallowed heavily, already having enough material to imagine what the two of them looked like in the heat of the moment. This whole thing was all kinds of insane.

 

Louis just stared intensely at the controls, waiting for the icon to go online. A few lines of code ran over the screen, and he switched on the intercom. "Alright boys, we're ready for you."

 

 

Louis' cheeky voice filtered through the speaker, and Harry bit down hard on Zayn's shoulder as he breached him. Zayn let out an unintelligible swear and reached for the device. Harry reached for it as well as he braced himself with the other hand, thrusting into the boy slow and deep. Zayn looked at him through slitted eyes and gave him a grin.

 

Harry had to let out a laugh – at this moment, at this boy, at this whole situation. It was kind of fucked-up in more ways than one, but also kind of liberating.

 

He thrust in deeper, angling himself to hit the boy's prostate, and Zayn jerked in response, struggling to keep his hand on the device. He smiled up at him again, and Harry continued to hit that spot.

 

 

The code blinked, transmitting its readiness, and Louis went to activate. The ship let out a hum and the web shimmered, before they could see a mirror image of their ship flicker to life before them. The web immediately closed in around it to hold it in place.

 

"Shit, I can't believe that worked." Liam stared at it in disbelieve. "Get us out of here quick."

 

Louis was already ahead of him, slowly easing them out at a backwards thrust. The web let them go, and they slid away. He deactivated the icon and the whole thing faded out of view, invisible once more. Waiting for its next victim.

 

Niall let out a whoop, jumping up to hug them both. "I can't believe it! This is so awesome!"

 

Louis sat back with a sigh, having another near-death experience to add to his long list of impossible escapes.

 

 

Which was of course when they got the hail.

 

"S6X93VIPER, YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST FOR HARBORING A KNOWN TERRORIST, NIALL HORAN. YOU WILL BE ESCORTED TO THE NEAREST CHECK-POINT, WHERE YOU WILL BE HELD FOR QUESTIONING."

 

Louis and Liam turned to look at Niall, who just looked a whole lot of confused.

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

 

"Who is part of your terrorist group? Where is your sleeper cell? What is your next plan of attack?"

 

The questions repeated themselves, like they had been for how ever many hours Niall had been locked down here. Bright lights were blinding him, and sensors had been attached to his hands and head, cataloguing each hitched breath and every extra heartbeat.

 

"I'm not a terrorist!" Niall repeated for the umpteenth time, not that it would make a difference. "You must have me confused with someone else! I'm from Earth! And I'm a graduate, with honors! Ask my professors, ask my mum, they'll all tell you the same thing," Niall heard the beeps of the machine pick up as his heartbeat increased. No wonder psychopaths were the only ones who could outwit these things, any innocent person would look guilty due to nothing but pure fear.

 

Shadows loomed over the table, and Niall blinked at them, tears in his eyes from the blinding lights. One of the figures sat down and made a motion with his hand, at which the room dimmed a bit.

 

"Funny thing that. Seems your former department has been... dissolved, and all your former professors curiously out of touch. As for you mum... " He shoved a piece of plastic towards him.

 

The blonde had to clear his vision of burning stars before he could even make it out. Slowly the text swam into view – a picture of his mum, name, date of birth, date of death.

 

Niall's heart seemed to stop completely, and the machine started beeping furiously. But his mind hadn't quite gotten there yet, and he just kept staring at the text.

 

"So I guess she won't be much help after all," the man said dryly, and took the sheet back.

 

The boy just kept looking at the spot where the text had just been, a single thought echoing through his mind. She'sdeadshe'sdeadshe'sdead.

 

"So, Niall Horan, known terrorist. Who is part of your terrorist group? Where is your sleeper cell? What is your next plan of attack?" the questions continued, and Niall felt a piece of himself die.

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

 

 

Garish light illuminated the small cell. Liam was pacing. Louis was suspiciously quiet. Harry and Zayn were sitting together on the hard cot, with Harry fingering the hand of the arm thrown over his shoulders, taking comfort in their close proximity.

 

Louis suddenly let out a chocked laugh, and the boys turned to look at him. "Sorry," another giggle escaped him. "But of all the people to be hauled in for questioning, seriously, Niall? Between the four of us... "

 

"Shhh!" Liam cut him off, because who knew who was listening in on this. He was just glad they'd had time to incinerate their stocks and scramble their registration before the Lady was confiscated. That shit could have gotten them life.

 

"But how could they have gotten it so wrong?" Harry questioned while snuggling closer to Zayn. The boy ran his hand through his curls, and he blinked into the caress.

 

"Who knows, maybe he was set up. Maybe someone is trying to distract the intras from the real thing. And apparently it worked. But there's no way that boy is a terrorist mastermind." Louis had to laugh again at the absurdity of it all.

 

"Be that as it may, it still leaves us in the middle of this whole mess. And guilty by association." Liam started to pace again.

 

 

The lights flickered down to dim, which must have meant it was nighttime. Not like they'd have known in the windowless cell. No guard had come since they'd been locked up, and their stomachs were starting to grumble with hunger. Zayn and Harry had stretched out on the one small cot, and Louis and Liam eyed it a bit hesitantly. But the synthetic floor wasn't much of an alternative, so they climbed on, jostling for space on either side.

 

Four boys, on a bed made for one. Liam found himself pressed against the wall, and against the back of Zayn. Louis on the other hand was in danger of falling off the bed, with no choice but to squeeze up along Harry's back, and place a hand on his hip to keep from sliding off. It was a tight fit, and warm. But since their captors hadn't deigned to provide a blanket, it worked out just right.

 

 

Harry awoke more comfortable than he had in a long while. It seemed like every centimeter of his body was supported in some way, locked in place by a perfect tangle of bodies. He could lie here forever, held snugly in place from all sides. Oh, and what was that? Seemed someone had a bit of morning wood.

 

He moved his ass a little backwards to grind against it, and whoever was holding him from behind responded in turn. An exhale came from the face currently buried in his neck. He rotated his ass in a small circle and the grip on his waist tightened. Zayn's head was nestled in his chest and his grip tightened as well as the movement slowly woke him up.

 

The person behind him continued to rut softly between his ass cheeks and sighed into his neck. Harry glanced behind himself and caught errant strands of previously styled light brown hair. Louis.

 

He smiled to himself as the boy continued to rut, and squeeze his legs together a bit. Another sigh and a gentle bite. How was this boy not awake yet?

 

Zayn's eyes flickered open and he looked up at Harry, before noticing what was happening behind him. He raised an eyebrow and Harry gave him a shit-eating grin.

 

The black haired boy reached between Harry's legs, and he lifted them a bit to grant him access. Zayn caught Louis' hard length and gave it a good stroke.

 

Louis awoke with a start to the feel of a hand around his dick. He jerked up to find both Harry and Zayn grinning back at him impishly. The hand squeezed his cock again, and he tumbled off the bed in a tangle of limbs and to the laughter of boys.

 

Liam awoke to the commotion, his arm still secure around his body pillow. He let go of Zayn a little sheepishly and sat up, surveying the scene. Why was Louis on the ground?

 

Just then the horrible fluorescent lights came back on and an armed guard appeared at their cell. "Alright boys, you're up," was all he said as he flung open the door.

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

 

 

It all happened too quickly for Harry to even process. They had all exited the cell, with the lone guard behind them. It was probably a mixed blessing that Niall was the one under suspicion, making the rest of them a bit of a low priority.

 

He heard a thump and a crash, and turned around to find the guard knocked out on the floor, with Louis already relieving him of his gun and release stick. He stuck it into his handcuffs and slipped them off, before turning to do the same for Liam.

 

Freed of restraints, Louis was quick to issue orders. "Harry, Zayn, head back to the ship. Try not to draw any attention to yourselves. Liam, with me, we've got a kid to rescue," he said and already started heading down the corridor, with Liam jogging a bit to catch up.

 

Harry and Zayn looked at each other and back at the nondescript hallway. Right.

 

 

"Should we just make a dash for it?" Zayn asked, peeking over the crate they were currently hiding behind.

 

"Think that might look a bit suspicious... " Harry replied, looking around the hangar for patrols.

 

"Slip inside a crate and be brought on board?" Zayn tried again, racking his brain.

 

"And who's going to move the crate?" Harry shot down.

 

"Right... "

 

They sat in silence for a while, not really sure how to go about this. Off in the distance they could see a ship being loaded up, a patrol stopping the crew member operating the crate-lift. The man started arguing, waving his arms around in furious gestures, and another patrol joined them to assess the situation.

 

Harry and Zayn looked at each other. "Guess we could just walk on board?" Harry said with a shrug, and they crawled out from behind the crate.

 

Moving lazily towards the row of ships, they fake-talked and kept their eyes ahead, trying to look like they belonged. When they got to the Lady they walked passed, before sliding in beside her. Zayn opened the side-hatch, and they climbed up inside. Who knew it would be so easy?

 

 

"Who knew this would be so difficult?" Louis growled out in frustration. They were hiding in a side corridor, across from Niall's interrogation room. They could see him through the window sitting behind a desk, looking dejectedly down at the table. Three intras were currently in the room with him, with two guards posted at the door.

 

"Not sure if we can shoot our way out of this one," Louis said, leaning back against the wall. They could do it, sure, but the chance that someone would raise the alarm was just too high. They'd never get the ship out then.

 

"Guess we'll have to do this old school," Liam replied with a shrug and Louis nodded, before putting away the gun.

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

 

 

 

"Take him back to his cell," one of the intras ordered gruffly as they filed out of the interrogation room, shoving a handcuffed Niall before them.

 

"Yes sir," the guards replied and one of them jabbed his gun into Niall's back to get him walking down the other way.

 

They continued in silence, the only sound their footsteps on the synthetic floor of the corridor. Niall's gaze was on the ground, dismal thoughts running through his head. He was so screwed. There seemed to be no way he could make them believe that he was not a terrorist. And their suspicion seemed to be enough to just hold him indefinitely. And even if they'd let him go at some point, his records were going to be tarnished for life. He'd be barred from landing on any halfway decent planet, and probably a few of the backwater ones as well. Not that it really mattered, with his mum dead he was basically alone after all, with no home to return to.

 

They took a few turns, with Niall wallowing in his pit of despair, when he found his arm roughly seized and pulled into a side corridor. Before he could protest a hand was over his mouth and he was shoved roughly up against the wall. Just great, now he'd get 'getting raped' to his long list of fmls, Niall thought to himself dryly, idly noting that he should probably be a little unsettled at the fact that he just didn't give a fuck anymore.

 

"Hmpf," he let out and bit at the hand, which recoiled with a whispered "Motherfuck– Niall!"

 

Niall was about to knee the guard in the groin, when he realized he'd called him by name. Wait, what?

 

He looked up to find Liam glaring back at him, face half shadowed by the guard beret. He looked at the other guard keeping an eye on the main corridor, and found it to be Louis dressed up in a guard uniform as well, with the standard issue pants fitted his ass quite snugly and leaving little to the imagination. Niall had to bite back a grin.

 

"Fuck, you even drew blood," Liam lamented as he looked at his palm.

 

"Uhmm... sorry?" Niall answered lamely, a little surprised to say the least at this turn of events. Somehow the thought of the boys actually launching a rescue mission for him had never crossed his mind.

 

"Alright, let's get back to the ship," Louis stage whispered to them, making a move-out motion with his gun. There was a sparkle in his eyes, obviously enjoying every minute of this adventure.

 

 

"Where are they?" Zayn asked again as he scanned the view of the hangar from the cockpit. They'd been waiting for what felt like a small eternity, any moment expecting the patrols to become aware of their presence. Harry was itching to get out of here, but it wasn't like they could fly this thing by themselves.

 

Just then some sort of commotion was starting up by the hangar's doors, the fluorescent blasts of guns visible behind the row of ships.

 

"Shit," Zayn let out as he zoomed in the computer and caught a glimpse of a blond haired boy crouching on the ground. "Open the walkway!"

 

"Right... " Harry sat down at the controls and looked at the long rows of buttons and switches. He pushed one that looked promising, and the lights came up in the cabin. Nope, not it.

 

"It's the last one on the left, with the squiggly latch symbol thing," Zayn told him, already activating something else on the right.

 

"How'd you... " Harry trailed off as he watched the other boy disengage the manual gun-drive.

 

"Just one of my many hidden talents," Zayn smirked as he aimed, sending a blast of cover fire into the hangar.

 

Harry could see three figures emerging through the smoke, making their way to the ship. One of them looked like Niall, but the other two... he just hoped that Zayn was covering the right people.

 

 

Louis burst onto the deck, and all but shoved Harry out of the control seat. Harry just had time to note that he was dressed in a rather sharp looking uniform, before the ship jerked to life.

 

"Alright, time to get out of here. Zayn, some help with the door?" He grinned at the boy, who grinned back.

 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

 

 

"What do you mean a third?" Louis argued and glared at his contact, his haggling attempts going out the window.

 

"Prices have gone up. Especially with this one." The shopkeeper held up the pic of the blond boy. "He's going to be a bitch to swipe."

 

Louis cursed to himself. Figures the one with the shortest record would be the hardest to wipe. Normally he'd start throwing in some of their stock as a bargaining chip, but that unfortunately was all currently nothing but a pitiful pile of ash. "Well, it's going to take a little to round that up," he let out with a frustrated sigh.

 

"Sure thing Lou, take your time. This is going to take a while anyway," the shopkeeper replied, palming the down payment that had already been placed on the counter.

 

Louis ran a hand through his hair in irritation. Where the hell were they going to score this amount of tokens? He turned to Harry who was standing awkwardly in the shop, eyeing the random curios. Not like that boy was going to be any help with this.

 

"Let's go find Zayn and Liam," he told the curly haired boy. Hopefully they'd have some ideas.

 

 

Zayn was in the market looking for a mark. Liam was on his tail, his silent disapproval like a little black rain cloud hovering behind him. They'd finally found a backwater little trade-station that would let them dock without question, and looking around the place it wasn't hard to guess why. It could easily double as an illegal nightmarket in some ghetto slum, the only thing missing was the sky above shrouded in smog. Niall had remained on the ship, not wanting to risk getting recognized and hauled off again. Though he'd given Liam a long list of essentials which they were now trying to procure.

 

Unfortunately, the precursor to actually buying anything always tended to be having actual money to do so, which was what Zayn was now trying his best to obtain. Though with frowny mister downer on his ass, wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

 

"Seriously Liam, back off," he spun around and told the boy off. Liam's face dropped down to a look of hurt, like a puppy-dog doing its best to protect his cherished owner, only to receive a slap on the nose.

 

"But Zayn, you don't have to do this. I don't want... You shouldn't have to just to get us out of this mess... " he stammered out and looked at Zayn pleadingly.

 

Zayn wanted to roll his eyes at Liam's sweet innocence. Seriously, this wasn't his first rodeo. Any sense of shame or remorse at his method of procuring tokens had long since been lost, along with linking it to anything beyond what it was. It was just a job. A job that got him paid.

 

"Liam," he began, deciding to come clean. "Sorry to burst whatever pedestal you've placed me on, but this is what I do." He looked deeply into the boy's eyes, waiting for him to connect the dots.

 

"What?" was all he let out. "But I thought you were a mover. That's what Louis said when he brought you on board." Liam looked at him, as if willing the words to be true.

 

"Yes, that too. But most of that moving tends to happen through my clients. My clients, who I fuck," Zayn told him bluntly, deciding to forgo subterfuge with this one.

 

Liam just blinked at him as the words sank in. He looked a little crestfallen which might have made another Zayn – one from a very long time ago – want to take it all back and deny the whole thing, anything to get his sweet adoration back. Good thing he was now way too jaded for that.

 

"Oh... " was all the boy let out, suddenly awkwardly looking at his shoes and around the market, anything but looking Zayn in the face.

 

Zayn let out a sigh. Typical, he muttered to himself. "Well, that cleared up, now let me go do my job okay? Go and find those things on the list or something. I'll be back in a jiff," he told the boy and headed down the market, eyes intent on a soon-to-be patron who'd already been making some cow-eyes at him.

 

Liam stared at his retreating back, a funny tightness suddenly in his chest.

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

 

 

Harry frowned down at his new identification. That new name was sure a mouthful. The picture updated automatically as the stylist finished with his hair, and he looked up at the mirror in shock.

 

The green in his eyes stood out in sharp contrast to the freaking purple now falling across his face. That was going to take some getting used to.

 

"Wow, that really makes your eyes pop. I like it!" Louis smirked at him and ruffled his hair. Harry frowned back before going to fix his curls.

 

He suddenly felt a little overwhelmed as the reality of this hit him. Before he might still have been able to walk away from this whole mess and return to his life on Fallen, or even some other random shithole in the universe. But with Niall being wanted and them all guilty by association, he was slowly being dragged further and further down the proverbial rabbit hole. He looked at himself in the mirror, startling green eyes suddenly a bit glassy.

 

Louis seemed to share none of his current concerns. He had his feet propped up as the stylist went to town on him, talking to Liam who's hair was looking pretty short. Guess it would be useful the next time they had to double as guards.

 

The only one looking just as lost as Harry was probably Niall, who had to trade in his signature blond for brunet. It just underlined how incredibly pale the boy was, and the ridiculous blue of his eyes. That was going to take some time as well.

 

"Alright, that settled, let's get out of this craphole," Louis said as he jumped off the chair. "No offense," he told the stylist who just nodded as he put his tools away. "Whatdaya say to a little bit of fun, boys?" They filed out of the shop after him, with Harry wondering just what his definition of fun was.

 

 

"Fuck, ouch!" Harry swore, the burn of the laser gun shooting through him. He was hovering in midair, still a little uncertain if he was even pointing in the right direction. The hesitation was making him an easy target, and another blast singed his skin.

 

Unfortunately, those hits weren't qualifying him for the sweet release of elimination, just more pain and a lower score. He looked at the scoreboard and noted that even Niall was currently ahead of him. He didn't even have to look to know who the top two names were.

 

Figures that blasting the shit out of each other would be their idea of fun. They had docked at a gamestation, and he'd briefly been excited about some time to relax, drink a cocktail by the pool, maybe even get a much needed massage. But no, first stop, this place – overruled 4-to-1.

 

Zayn spun artfully through the air while returning fire on Louis, before crossing his arms to take out Liam as well, who was covering the boy. Harry glared at the exchange, wondering where he'd gotten the second gun from. He made his way a bit awkwardly towards something to hide behind, missing it by a pathetic margin. Zero-gravity was a bitch.

 

Niall was crouched behind a floating block a little ways over, and the boy smiled at him before motioning with his gun. Harry peeked over the block in the direction, noticing that the other boys seemed to have forgotten about them, leaving them vulnerable to attack.

 

He smirked back at Niall, and they set to work.

 

 

"Fucking ow," Liam complained, rubbing at his bruises. Harry and Niall just grinned back at him, eyes hidden behind oversized sunglasses.

 

After receiving a surprise beating that was sure to sting for a few days, both physically and mentally, the boys had let the winners choose their next activity. And so Harry finally got his wish of some poolside lounging while drinking some frilly cocktails. Harry gave his drink a stir, making the sparkles float around in pretty glitters. He took a sip and relaxed back on the lounge chair, sighing to himself.

 

"Well, at least we know now who to pair up on our next near-death adventure," Louis quipped. "Oh, and speaking of... I had an idea!" he continued, to the groans of the other boys.

 

Harry stabbed at his drink, suddenly wishing it contained more alcohol.

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

 

 

 

It had been a simple plan, quick and dry, with little chance of hiccups Louis had assured them. Which of course was why they were currently under fire, taking cover behind a flimsy barricade.

 

Harry cursed as another blast barely missed his head, the smell of singed hair burning his nostrils. He looked down at Louis, who's head was cradled in his lap. Being the daredevil that he was, he'd been the first to go down with a shot to the chest. Looks like it had punctured a lung if the painful wheezes were anything to go by. Niall was going to have his work cut out for him; this boy was going to be more bionic than human at the rate he was going. Harry cursed him and his idiotic plan.

 

Though to be fair, it had sounded quite cut and dry at the beginning. Louis had gotten some wares to move from one of his many contacts, and Zayn had found a buyer amongst his equally many. How were they supposed to know that those goods were already spoken for?

 

Another hit rattled their feeble cover, their return fire barely keeping them back. If they didn't find a way out of this soon they were all done for.

 

"How's that lock coming?" Zayn asked calmly, while glaring over a box and returning a few well-aimed blasts.

 

Liam and Niall were currently trying to magic open the door they'd been pressed up against. It was their only route of escape at this point, but it was proving to be a little uncooperative.

 

"Fuck," Niall swore as the lock beeped back another 'access denied'. He was trying to keep from dashing the stupid thing in with the back of his gun, or just blasting the shit out of it. Not like that would help anything.

 

Liam was currently trying to go another route by dismantling the control panel beneath the lock and looking through the wires. If he could only find the right one it would activate the emergency release. Though the wrong one would lock it shut for good. He was about to reach for one when a blast nearly took off his fingers.

 

"Bloody hell boys, what happened to covering us?" He turned to glare at Harry and Zayn, who looked a bit sheepish.

 

"Sorry... " they let out in unison, redoubling their efforts.

 

He turned back to the wires, hoping he could trust them with his back. He needed full concentration for this.

 

"It's the blue one," Niall told him, crouching down to have a better look.

 

"You sure? Most of the time it's the red one." Liam frowned at the bundled mess of wires, helpfully color coded with no means of identifying them. Plus there was always the off chance that whoever had installed them had gotten a little creative.

 

"Hmm, pretty sure. Though that green one looks promising as well..." Niall second-guessed himself.

 

A blast hit the wall, dangerously close to the door.

 

"Uhm, guys? Not to rush you or anything, but you've got about twenty seconds before this barrier dissolves itself," Harry called out, scooting himself and Louis away from the rather large hole now in their cover.

 

"Well, when in doubt, go with neither and pick something else instead," Liam said as he went to pull out a grey wire. "At least that's what I always do when I can't decide between things."

 

Niall bit his lip in worry as he watched him clip the wire. The display on the lock went dark and nothing happened. Shit.

 

"Okay, looks like that wasn't it." He pulled out the bundle and went to clip another one when the barricade exploded behind them, and his hand squeezed down involuntarily. He wasn't sure which one he'd clipped, but the door slid open with a satisfying swish.

 

"Yes!" he let out with a fist pump, before turning around to cover the boys. Zayn was helping Harry drag a near-unconscious Louis away from the flaming barricade, laser blasts all around them. Liam let a smoke bomb fly over the blaze, giving them a few more seconds of cover.

 

"Quick, get him through the door. And you too Niall," he ordered while remaining behind to return fire.

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

 

 

 

The grip on his hand tighten, to the point of becoming painful. But Harry didn't mind. He looked down at the boy stretched out on the table of the impromptu medic bay – which was actually their mess hall – as Niall set about trying to repair the damage the blast had made.

 

Louis let out a strangled hiss as Niall prodded him, his good hand in Harry's tightening further. Harry looked at the mess that was the boy's chest. Singed synapses next to equally singed skin. It didn't look good.

 

"Yeah, your right lung is toast. But they missed your heart, probably thanks to the grafts shielding it. You'll need to get that replaced, but we don't have the equipment here. The best I can do is patch it up for the time being," Niall told him calmly, going to check the rest of his enhancements. "Does anything else feel damaged?" He lifted up the boy's right arm, looking for damage to the circuits.

 

"Yeah, I've lost feeling in my fingers again," he wheezed out, before being overcome by a coughing fit, his body trying to draw air out of a lung that was no longer operational.

 

"Okay, just relax," Niall told him while slipping the oxygen mask back over his face. He looked at Harry, trying not to let on to just how out of his expertise this was. The boy just frowned down at the boy on the table, his hand still clutching his tightly.

 

 

"What do you mean you don't know how to fly this thing?" Zayn let out in frustration, hands braced on the control panel as he glared at a flustered looking Liam.

 

At least the boy had made it back onto the ship. Those precious few moments when he'd stayed behind to cover their escape had perhaps been the longest of Zayn's life. Mostly for the fact that they needed someone to fly this thing, he'd told himself. Repeatedly.

 

And at least Liam had managed to get them out of there, but now that they were floating in space ready for some sweet trans-warp to cover their tails, he was failing to deliver.

 

"Well, I usually just bring these things online and stuff, Louis does the actual piloting... " he mumbled out, finger circling over the random buttons before him.

 

Zayn groaned to himself. After they got Louis up and running again, he was going to have to give them all remedial flying lessons. Having just one person able to drive with a crew of five was just asking for a bad time.

 

"Well, get it up and running then," he grumbled while studying the dash. His experience was limited, but once you knew one interface it couldn't be that hard to figure out another. He dropped into the command chair as he frowned at the odd symbols, which seemed to have been designed to be as user-unfriendly as possible. No easy push and play like the newer spaceships were sporting.

 

"Alright, it's online," Liam told him, coming back to hover over him like an anxious puppy.

 

"Right... " Zayn studied the lines of code appearing on the display. Seriously, this old relic of a ship. Was it really asking him to activate it manually? He sighed to himself as he started typing in text, hoping this would work.

 

 

The Lady threw herself into trans-warp with a jerk, making Niall almost pierce through an essential connecting point by mistake. He swore as he steadied himself against the table.

 

"Seriously? Whatever happened to a warning signal?" he grumbled out as he placed his tools safely aside. This would have to wait until they came out on the other side. No knowing what could happen during the pull of the warp.

 

Niall clutched the table a bit harder. And why did going at trans-warp always feel this hot? It was like every fiber of his being was suddenly alight, burning at the speed of a galaxy, begging to merge with another.

 

He looked at Harry, who was staring down at a passed-out Louis, running his hand through his hair in a gentle caress – his thumb tracing over their still intertwined hands.

 

 

"Sweet! You did it!" Liam exclaimed, coming to sweep the other boy into a hug who was trying his best to remain at the controls.

 

"Don't get too excited yet, I'm not exactly sure where our exit point is," Zayn admitted, eyeing the archaic form of coordinates. He just hoped it wasn't in the middle of anything solid.

 

"Oh... " Liam looked at the numbers in dismay, joy quickly slipping off his face.

 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

 

 

 

Louis slowly came to, blinking at pretty purple curls that were slowly fading to a vibrant fuchsia. The color only brought out the boy's eyes more, and damn, were they pretty. They even made Louis' not so common ones look dull in comparison.

 

"You're really pretty," he slurred out, tongue weighed down by painkillers.

 

The boy chuckled before reply, "Thanks Lou, so are you." His lovely eyes crinkled with a smile.

 

Louis suddenly wanted to lift his hand up to get lost in those curls, but it seemed too heavy to move. He felt himself being dragged back under by the drugs.

 

"Wow, he's as high as a kite," Harry said quietly while stroking the boy's hair.

 

"Yeah, I gave him a full vial. That should let him sleep for a while," Niall replied, putting away the last of his tools. "Come on, let's move him to the couch. Careful with his side," he warned as he went to lift the boy's feet.

 

Harry didn't need to be reminded, he had seen just how damaged he was. Snaking a hand under the boy's torso, he had to reach pretty low to avoid the heavy bandages. He ran another under his legs, and lifted him off the table. The weight in his arms was surprisingly light.

 

"Got him?" Niall asked, letting go of his feet.

 

"Yeah," Harry said, cradling the unconscious boy to his chest and walking towards the common area.

 

 

"Shit," was all Liam said as he looked over Zayn's shoulder at their current coordinates. "Looks like we've jumped over the fence." He pointed at something onscreen, bringing his bicep dangerously close to the side of the other boy's face.

 

Zayn squashed the sudden urge to run his face against the inside of it and purr like a cat. Liam went on seemingly oblivious, and clapped him on the shoulder with a "Well, at least you brought us here safe and sound. Good job Zayn." The hand stayed on his shoulder, rubbing a few times in platonic appreciation of his superior flying skills, he was sure.

 

The room went silent, and Zayn belatedly realized he'd been asked a question. He tried to snap back to their current situation, and away from how much he wanted to flip their positions right now and have his way with the boy right across the command chair. So where were they? Oh right, probably mortal peril, again.

 

"Uhmm, yeah... so why are these coordinates so vague?" he replied, searching around for something to ask.

 

"Well, that's probably because this area hasn't exactly been charted yet. That's what the fence is for after all. A big, 'keep out or proceed at your own risk but we really do warn against it, really'," Liam chuckled to himself, obviously too distracted by their current predicament to realize that his hand was kneading out knots. "We really should get out of here as soon as possible, who knows what could be lying in wait here. But we can't go back to trans-warp this quickly without blowing out the engine, maybe we can hook it up to the icon for a power up... because at normal speed we'll probably run out of power before we can reach anything..." he continued on.

 

Zayn groaned quietly as that deft hand moved to the back of his neck. He idly wondered if he could get Liam to wear that guard uniform again. That would be so hot, he thought to himself and took a deep inhale.

 

Liam was brought out of his monologue by a sigh, and he looked down to what his wayward fingers had been up to. Which was apparently searching out tender spots under that soft skin and soothing them away in firm, smooth strokes. They'd already gotten to his hairline, getting at the tension at the base of his skull while caressing that short silky hair.

 

The boy had bent his head forward to allow for better access, and Liam could see that his eyes were closed. He should probably stop what he was doing, but somehow his other hand found its way up there as well. The boy let out a soft moan as he massaged him, and Liam suddenly got a visual of straddling the boy and going for it right here on deck. Though another visual followed, one of Zayn sweet-talking some stranger into doing unimaginable things with him in exchange for a few tokens. He wondered if his moans had sounded the same.

 

The hands on his neck stilled and were quickly withdrawn. Zayn looked up to find Liam halfway across the deck, intently studying some display and ignoring him. But Zayn caught the blush across his cheeks.

 

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

 

 

 

 

"You know... " Zayn started as he brought his legs up to rest on the dash, crossing his feet perilously close to the emergency eject button. "For being a death-defying smuggler zooming across the galaxy, you're pretty uptight."

 

Liam watched as Zayn's foot carelessly traced along the side of the button that would hurl their only power source into space. The palms of his hands started to tingle and he could feel a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

 

"You should really move away from that," he said, still rooted to his spot a safe distance away from Zayn.

 

"Oh yeah? Why don't you make me?" The boy just smirked at him.

 

Liam shot him a glare, hoping it would get the message across. It didn't. Instead the boy just grinned at him harder.

 

Zayn continued tracing the edge of the button, going so far as to press it in a few centimeters.

 

Thankfully the computer didn't react – it would probably need a hard slam and hopefully an access code – though Liam really didn't know. Not like they ever had to eject the engine before. He curse whatever long-since deceased engineers that had thought that placement would be a good idea.

 

The boy continued to toy with him, and finally Liam moved towards him. "I said, you should really move away from that," he repeated, a little firmer this time.

 

"Oh, but what will you do if I don't?" he cheekily replied, eyes shining bright.

 

Liam huffed out in frustration at his lack of maturity, and went to remove his legs by force. Which only resulted in Zayn swinging one down and up to hold Liam in place. He smiled up at him from the command chair.

 

"What are you doing?" Liam let out startled, firm calves around his waist.

 

"Getting you to loosen up a bit," the black haired boy replied, hooking his feet behind Liam's back and bringing him closer with a jerk.

 

Liam had to brace himself on the armrests to keep from falling right on top of the boy. Panic washed through him at their proximity. It wouldn't take much to just lower himself down and press himself against him.

 

His gaze wandered from those gorgeous eyes already half-closed and heavy lidded to the lip that was currently being bitten. It just spoke of sex, an expression the boy had apparently perfected.

 

"Zayn... " Liam let out, his voice a little lower than usual. That bottom lip disappeared into that mouth, and came out again a bit shiny. Liam swallowed heavily. "Zayn," he tried again and drew back a bit when he realized his body had started moving in on its own volition.

 

"Yes Liam?" he purred out in a husky timber and tightened his thighs around the boy's waist.

 

"Zayn, I can't. You're... " Liam silently cursed himself, not knowing how to finish that sentence without sounding like a total asshole.

 

"Yes Liam, I am. But it's not like you're paying, are you? And I want you, so much right now." He reached up and grabbed the front of Liam's shirt, holding it tight.

 

Liam found his resistance melting by the second, the whirl in his mind quickly fading out to static as they held their positions. Zayn didn't let him up, but he was also not pulling him closer. And Liam's arms were straining as they held him up, not really pulling away anymore either.

 

He looked at the boy beneath him, his expression open. There was sex and seduction there for sure, but it seemed earnest. Not like he was doing this for some slyly veiled alternate motive. He hoped.

 

Liam found his biceps slowly pressing down and the boy's eyes narrowed again in delight. The legs around him drew him in further and the hand on his shirt pulled down gently. And Liam finally leaned in to brush his lips against the boy's lightly, fleetingly. It left a sweet tingle on his skin.

 

He reached for them again, a soft press this time, before letting up again. He looked into Zayn's eyes and found them peacefully smiling back at him. He lowered again, moving gently against them this time. The boy responded slowly, moving just as softly.

 

It was perfect, probably one of the best first kisses Liam had ever had. No messy eating each other's mouths right from the get-go, before they even had time to get to know each other. He was content to go on just like this. Slow.

 

 

So slow that Zayn was about to howl in frustration at the pace the boy was setting. It was taking everything in his big bag of expertise to not just pull him close and ravish him in a frantic tangle of limbs and rutting cocks. But he held himself back, oh was he holding himself back. To the point that every muscle was starting to quake at the strain. He was going to reek like vanilla for weeks after this.

 

Calm, Zayn, calm, he muttered to himself, trying to rope in some zen. The boy continued the agonizingly slow pace, moving their lips together like this was the first kiss in the history of kissing. Bloody hell.

 

Zayn dared to sneak out the tip of his tongue to flick against the boy's bottom lip, and he received a little sigh in return. The response made him bite back a little grin in turn. He'd get him there, oh yes he would. Zayn pulled him in a little further, to the point that their groins were just mere centimeters apart.

 

Liam flicked his tongue out, wanting to taste those lips. He could feel the heat of the boy against his groin. They were so close all of a sudden, an interstellar speed bump away from right on top of each other.

 

Zayn sighed against him, and he could feel his warm breath ghosting over his lips. He captured the boy's mouth again, firmer this time, and the boy returned it immediately, moving against him in perfect tandem. He hummed at the sweet feeling of it, the tingle on his skin, and Liam lowered down a little more.

 

It brushed their clothed cocks against each other in nothing but a teasing stroke, but it was enough to send a spark of want through Liam. He lowered the rest of the way, bringing them in full contact and he deepened the kiss.

 

Yes! Zayn bit his lip to keep from shouting it out loud. He brought the boy closer and undulated a bit beneath him. Just a bit, no need to scare him off with his sex prowess.

 

Liam couldn't suppress the moan at that delicious friction against his cock. It was starting to throb, just from this. He ran a hand to hold the back of the boy's neck as he moved against him in turn, and became desperate for the feel of his tongue against his own.

 

Zayn would have laughed at himself if this wasn't so hot right now. Here he was, rutting against a fully clothed boy like a horny teenager. But damn was this hot. He hadn't felt so needy for sex in a very long time. And suddenly he just couldn't hold back anymore.

 

Before Liam could protest, he found himself sitting in the chair, with Zayn on his knees between his legs and quickly relieving him of his pants. His protest died in his throat as his cock was deftly stroked and a warm tongue flicked across the head.

 

He groaned out loud, as much as at the feeling as at the sight of that gorgeous boy stretching his mouth around his cock, taking him down in one fluid motion. Fuck.

 

Liam's hand clawed at the armrest, his other longing to cover his face as this moment threatened to overwhelm him. But he couldn't seem to break eye contact with the boy. He'd never seen anything more wonderful.

 

Zayn continued to give him a blowjob worthy of the record books, deep-throating him while fondling his balls – swirling his tongue in all the right ways, pressing and sliding and tonguing and oh... yes, Liam was a quivering mess already and most likely making some obscene grunting and moaning noises, and was probably going to come in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

 

"Ah! Zayn... Zayn!" he panted out. "Hold up... " he gasped, hoping the boy would get his meaning.

 

Zayn let up with a chuckle, squeezing the base of his dick tightly. Liam got in a few breaths, trying to bring himself down a bit. Zayn looked up at him a little mischievous, before bending down to tongue at the precome that was starting to leak out.

 

Liam let out whimper as the boy continued, arm thrown over his eyes this time. He just had time to think how good it was that the other boys were occupied in the mess hall, when he heard the damning swish of the deck's door opening.

 

"Hey Liam, we need... " the voice stopped halfway onto the deck, where he could probably get a clear sight of just what was currently going on in the command chair.

 

"Liam's a little busy right now Niall," Zayn popped off his cock long enough to reply, before going back to work licking along the side of it.

 

Liam groaned into his arm, too afraid to remove it and see the ex-blonde standing there gaping at them. He should be mortified, but right now what Zayn was doing to him left few braincells willing to rise to the challenge.

 

"Oh... " was all he heard, followed by the swish of the door.

 

"Alright, where were we?" Zayn said with a light chuckle, before swallowing him down again and humming against his shaft.

 

Liam let out another groan, that warm wet tightness and those delicious vibrations combining to undo him.

 

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

 

 

 

Niall stared at himself in the mirror of the minuscule bathroom. The brunet locks washed out his face, making him look like a ghost. His blue eyes startling bright, their gaze a little off. He didn't like what he found in them, they spoke of something he didn't want to feel.

 

He suddenly understood Harry's outburst from so many days ago. What it felt like to be the fifth wheel.

 

The image from the cockpit – Niall had to chuckle at the term in spite of himself, it was that or start crying – still burned in his mind. Sure it was probably inevitable, what with five boys crowded on one little ship for weeks on end and whatnot. But still, seeing it had been different. He didn't know how to deal with it.

 

And he didn't know how to deal with this. Louis and Harry were obviously infatuated with one another, even if Louis was taking his sweet time. And now Liam and Zayn were going at it. That left Niall, little ol' Niall, hiding away in the bathroom because he didn't know what else to do with himself.

 

His mind viciously circled back to the sight of Liam with his arm thrown over his face and mouth open in a pant while in the grips of ecstasy. And Zayn, expertly stroking his straining member, knowing just how to coax it to a stellar completion. Because he knew just how to, having probably done it a thousand times before.

 

And who was Niall to compete against that? Between his studies and advanced placements and honor filled graduations, it seemed that he had neglected one crucial thing. And now here he stood, a virgin amongst pros. How could he seduce someone if he had no clue as to what he was doing? Try to wing it and hope they'd take the reins before he could make a fool of himself? Or just play it cool, and watch them all have a fun time with each other while he remained alone forever?

 

His blue eyes stared brightly back at him, devoid of an answer.

 

 

"So boys, seems we have a bit of problem," Liam began, taking charge of the current crew meeting.

 

They were sitting around the table in the mess hall for their supper. Harry had cooked up something a little more appetizing, seeing as they had been able to restock at the last trade-station. Unfortunately it involved having the use of two hands to actually eat it.

 

Louis struggled a bit with his meal, his right side still thoroughly bandaged up. He may have also been a little propped up against the table, as each movement was still sending a firework of pain through his nerve endings. Something was still not right with his circuits, but he had decided to grit his teeth and bear through it. No time to be an invalid on this adventure.

 

Harry took his knife and cut his meal for him without saying a word, and Louis was reluctantly grateful. The boy just sent him a grin before returning to his own meal, and Louis tried to hide his own smile as he looked down at his plate.

 

"Boys," Liam began, trying to get their attention. He received a few muffled replies as they continued stuffing their faces. He decided to forge ahead regardless. "We're currently in the uncharted territories, coming up on three days now. And if the barren planets we've passed so far are anything to go by, if we don't return to the territories as soon as possible, we're going to be drifting without supplies in a matter of weeks."

 

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at his conclusion. With the right planning a ship should be good for a voyage lasting a few years or so. Hell, the first explores were out there for decades, and were still able to colonize a new planet at the end of it. But who was he to criticize their interpretation of essential shopping, so he held his tongue.

 

"So," Liam continued, unofficial commander of starship Lady-love, as the boys had secretly dubbed her, "We need to get the trans-warp charge up again. Zayn and I were able to retrofit it with the icon, so... err... any volunteers?" he finished awkwardly, a blush starting to bloom on his cheeks.

 

Zayn let out a cackle, nearly chocking on his food. "Well," he said after clearing his throat with triple-filtered water, "Harry and I were on call last time, and as much as I wouldn't mind a repeat at some point... " He sent Harry a wink, who's lip curled up in a half-smile in response, "I say it's someone else's turn."

 

"And uhmm... I really wish I could contribute... but I don't think my circuits could currently take it," Louis let out sheepishly, nodding at his bandaged side.

 

"Right... " Liam let out pensively, "That would leave me and... " He looked at the ex-blonde who was giving him big frightened cow eyes. "Right... " He stabbed at his meal for a moment, trying to find the best way to deal with this mess. "Why don't we draw lots? Without Louis of course. And since you two have already gone, you'll only have one token in each, while we'll have two?" He motioned at Niall, who swallowed heavily and quickly reached for his cup.

 

"Sounds like a plan," Zayn agreed, adjusting his hat and procuring a bag of tokens as if out of thin air. "Take your pick boys: ten piece hag, five piece charming, one piece debonair, fifth geezer, and quarter toad." He tossed the pieces on the table and the bag next to it.

 

Niall looked at the tokens before him, his throat threatening to close in on itself.

 

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

 

 

 

 

"Alright, it's all set," Zayn told them as he finished switching the device to receiving. He got up to press the lube into Liam's hand, secretly cackling to himself at the boy's expression as he stared at it.

 

Niall was sitting across from him, clutching a cup of moonshine that Harry had helpfully supplied. Liam could see the boy's hands trembling around it, and took a big swallow of his own, cringing at the taste. Harry was still a ways away from perfecting his brew.

 

"Well, if there's anything else you need, just let me know," Zayn went on, perhaps enjoying the way the tokens had fallen just a bit too much. Nothing like some meaningless sex for the sake of their survival to loosen the boys up a bit.

 

The boys just looked at him, making no move to commence with the activity.

 

"Okay, I'll just leave you two to it then," he said, padding Liam on the head as he swaggered out the door.

 

An awkward silence filled the cargo hold as the door swished closed behind him. Niall seemed suddenly fascinated with his drink, taking small sips as if it was some top shelf champagne.

 

Liam on the other hand downed his in one go, hoping some liquid courage would somehow make this less painfully awkward.

 

"So... " he started, and the ex-blonde's eyes jerked to his, like a cornered rabbit expecting to be eaten. Oh fuck it, Liam groaned to himself. He couldn't do this.

 

 

Zayn was barely down the corridor before the computer pinged him, requesting his presence back in the cargo hold. He rolled his eyes to himself, turning back around. Figures.

 

 

"Alright boys, but I'm just mediating this one. Just follow my instructions and we'll get through this," Zayn told them as he sat down at the edge of the blanket.

 

The boys looked at him, and he could all but taste Niall's nervousness as he stared at him and then at Liam and then at him again, before finding the blanket, the wall, and the rest of the cargo hold incredibly interesting. Liam seemed ready to drown in embarrassment, but his sense of duty was keeping him in place.

 

"Okay now, Niall," he continued, and the boy jerked up at his name. "I want you to push Liam down on the blanket."

 

The boy hesitated, looking at Zayn again who just nodded at him reassuringly, before he shuffled closer to Liam and pushing him down gently. Liam made it easy for him, stretching himself out on the blanket more on his own volition than from the gentle push Niall was giving him. "And Liam, hand on the icon." The boy reached out a hand for it.

 

"Okay, now let's start this off easy. Unbutton his shirt," Zayn ordered gently, keeping inflection out of his voice.

 

Niall reached for the buttons on his shirt, fumbling a bit because his hands wouldn't stop shaking. It took longer than it should have, making the simple act a little intense.

 

"Now open his shirt," Zayn's voice instructed further.

 

Niall drew the fabric aside, unveiling Liam's impressively built torso. His eyes traced over his muscles, rising and falling to the boy's breathing. He dared to look up into his face, to find Liam looking calmly back at him.

 

"Now I want you to kiss your way down, starting at his neck. Take your time."

 

Niall moved over the boy, supporting himself on either side of his body so he could reach his neck. He leaned down towards it, but had to giggle before he could commence. This was just too absurd.

 

"That's okay Niall, it's just your nerves. Continue when you're ready," Zayn reassured him, voice still low and steady.

 

Oddly, having Zayn there giving orders helped to center him somewhat. It took his panic away, the worry that he was going to mess it all up and have Liam looking at him in disgust. Plus the fact that this wasn't about them anyway, it was just a means to an end for the trans-warp.

 

He lowered down a bit and placed a gentle kiss at the crook of Liam's neck. The boy seemed to hold his breath in response, and he took that as a sign to continue. He slowly worked his way lower, ghosting his lips over his sweet skin. Gentle, teasingly, just a brush of lips.

 

Liam's skin broke out in goosebumps beneath him, and it made him a little more bold. He kissed his nipple, before flicking his tongue out against it, and the boy let out the breath he had been holding in a soft hiss.

 

"Good," Zayn praised gently. "You can take a nip too, but softly."

 

Niall tried it out, receiving a hum in response. He licked again.

 

"Now blow on it."

 

He did and the boy shuddered underneath him. He moved to kiss his sternum, before moving to the other side. He was slowly getting into it, enjoying the expanse of delicious skin beneath him, and the freedom to explore it all at his own pace.

 

He worked the other nipple, biting a bit harder this time before blowing on it, and he looked up to check how he was doing.

 

Liam had his eyes closed and his eyebrows drawn together. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

 

"Now Liam, I want you a little more vocal. Let the boy know how he's doing. Does that feel good?" Zayn helpfully prompted.

 

Niall flicked at his nipple again, bringing his hand up to pinch at the other one to Zayn's silent approval.

 

"Ah!" Liam let out.

 

"What was that?" Zayn asked and Niall twisted his fingers a bit.

 

"Yes... yes it does," Liam hissed out.

 

"Okay good, let's continue on down then," Zayn instructed and gave Niall a nod.

 

The ex-blonde was reluctant to leave his current position, but he traveled down further nonetheless. He quickly got lost on those abs, needing to brush against each raised muscle.

 

"Good good, you can lick too, and trace his sides with your hands," Zayn's voice came, still patiently instructing as if leading an origami class.

 

He did as told, brushing gently up along his sides and the boy squirmed a bit underneath him. He got lost in the feel of mapping out his stomach, reveling in the exploration. The squirming increased, the muscles underneath his tongue tensing and starting to rise and fall more rapidly as Liam's breathing increased.

 

"Now I want you to trace a finger up and under the top of his trousers. Just a tease."

 

Niall let his finger slip under and slid it across. He could feel the heat underneath it. Liam squirmed again, and Zayn eyed the device that was starting to load. So far so good.

 

"Now unbutton his trousers and slide them off slowly."

 

He did as he was told, freeing him of his trousers, though Liam had to help a bit with getting them all the way off. It left him just in his boxers, and Niall eyed the bulge that was already starting to grow under them. He sort of wanted to see what was going on beneath them, but also a little afraid to look. It would make this all the more real.

 

"Now kiss up the inside of his thigh. You can lick too."

 

Niall bent down, and Liam helpfully spread his legs to allow him better access. He worked his way up, stopping at the bottom of his shorts. But he could smell him already, the smell of boy and arousal. He eyed his package, suddenly not wanting to stop. He shot Zayn a glance, who just calmly nodded at him.

 

So he continued, kissing through the fabric, getting closer and closer to Liam's cock.

 

The boy let out another sigh as he traced the outline, and Niall could feel it twitch against his cheek. He darted out his tongue, and mouthed against it, letting his spit soak through the fabric.

 

Liam moaned, twitching his hips a bit.

 

"What was that Liam? Give the boy some feedback," Zayn questioned, feigning boredom.

 

"Ugh, so good," he groaned out.

 

"And? What do you need him to do next?"

 

Liam hissed to himself, as Niall kept mouthing at his cock teasingly. It was so slow, so little. He needed more.

 

"Nngh," he let out, hating having to voice this out loud. "I need him... on my cock. I need him... to suck me off." Liam flung an arm over his eyes, the other still holding the device.

 

"Good good. Now Niall, take off his shorts, and continue your way up to the tip of his cock," Zayn went on, eyeing the device again. It wasn't much yet, but it was getting there.

 

Niall pulled off Liam's boxers, face to face with another boy's dick for the first time. It was a bit odd, different but the same. And it was half-hard already. He reached out a hand for it, holding it in place as he went to kiss the base of it, before swiping up along the shaft with his tongue.

 

Liam let out a groan, and Zayn looked on, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

 

 

 

 

"How's it going down there boys?" Louis cheekily spoke into the intercom from the deck, and Harry had to clap his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

 

"Just fine Louis, we're at half-power right now," came Zayn's nonchalant reply and Louis was a little disappointed, having hoped to catch Liam panting and off-guard.

 

"Sounds good. But what are you doing in there with them Zayn?" he asked while glancing at Harry, who just gave a twist of the lip and a shrug.

 

"Oh, I'm watching. I mean... mediating. The boys needed a little help," he replied evenly, the slip most likely intentional.

 

"Well, keep up the good work, alright boys?" Louis finished and cut off the intercom, but not before what sounded suspiciously like a moan made its way through.

 

Harry all but exploded with the laughter he had been holding back, and Louis had to smirk along with him.

 

"So... " the curly haired boy started after he had recovered. "There doesn't happen to be a visual for the cargo hold does there?" He smiled, affecting perfect innocence.

 

"I like the way you think my man." Louis gave him a curt nod, before hitting a few switches. Soon a somewhat grainy bird's-eye view of the hold flickered to life on screen. Harry sat down on the armrest so he could get a better view.

 

"Oh, and can you zoom in?"

 

 

Freaking Louis, Liam groaned to himself, his arm still thrown over his face. He really shouldn't have expected any less from the boy. Lou was so going to pay once he was healed up. And he hoped they hadn't activated the visual... The thought made him freeze up, and he would have put a stop to this whole thing right then if there wasn't currently a tongue at the tip of his cock.

 

"Now pull your lips over your teeth and take him inside your mouth," Zayn helpfully instructed. "Don't want to graze that sensitive skin. And don't suck, that would give the worst hickey ever."

 

Niall did as he was told, carefully taking the boy's dick into his mouth. And not much else.

 

Liam wanted to groan in frustration at his inexperience, but good thing Zayn was there to coach him through it.

 

"Now take him in further, and use your tongue."

 

The ex-blonde lowered down a little more, swirling his tongue around a little awkwardly. But at least they were getting somewhere. Liam unintentionally bucked up a little, needing more on his cock and he hit the back of the boy's throat.

 

Niall let up with a gag and coughed a bit, tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Yeah, it's going to take a while to kill that gag reflex. For now just work the base of his cock with your hand. And Liam, stay still," he admonished the boy, who just nodded underneath his arm. "Continue."

 

Niall tried again, not taking so much in this time and holding onto the base with his hand.

 

"Now go up and down, don't forget your tongue, and build up a rhythm."

 

He followed his instructions, feeling a little ridiculous. But Liam's breaths were coming a bit quicker now, and his cock was deliciously hard in his hand, so it couldn't be that ridiculous. His lips felt stretched impossibly wide, and he had to keep swallowing back his spit to keep it from running down the boy's member.

 

"Good good. Now keep doing that, and use your other hand to caress his thighs and fondle his balls. The area behind them is also especially sensitive," Zayn's voice went on, and if Niall didn't know better he could have sworn he was using this time to give himself a manicure or restyle his hair or something.

 

He continued, slowly gaining in confidence as he went on. He tuned in to Liam's albeit stifled responses: How he breathed a bit harder when he tongued at the vein beneath his cock, or pressed at the skin behind his balls, or how his thighs quivered a bit when he teased along the inside of them. It wasn't that hard really, but the back of his neck was starting to ache. He moved his hand in rhythm at the base of his cock where his mouth couldn't reach, twisting and moving up and down.

 

He had to let up for a moment to catch his breath and relieve his straining back muscles, but he continued working him with his hand.

 

Zayn nodded at him approvingly, and he felt a small sense of pride that he wasn't making a bumbling mess of this. As far as first times went, there had probably been worse.

 

He was just about to lower back down, when the intercom sprang to life again with a crackle.

 

"Uhm, sorry boys. Not to rush you or anything, but we kinda need that trans-warp online, in, oh I don't know, five minutes ago?" Louis' voice came through the speaker.

 

They groaned in unison, sure the boy was just messing with them. But then the ship shuddered in the telltale sign of an indirect hit glancing off the shields. Lights flickered around them, and the power surged, indicating that Louis was firing up their defense mechanisms.

 

"Shit," Liam let out, about to get up and run to help.

 

Zayn pushed him down again, while looking at Niall. "Alright love, lesson one is complete. Time for lesson two." He looked back at Liam, who warred with himself for a moment, before nodding reluctantly and lying back down.

 

Zayn handed the lube to Niall, who looked at it a bit hesitantly before opening it.

 

Liam stared at the ceiling, listening to the hum of the machine and the high-pitched echos of shots being fired. He didn't know if he could do this right now, in the middle of what was probably a deep space gun-battle. But if he didn't, they'd never get the blasted trans-warp powered up in time.

 

How the bloody hell had his life come to this? he thought to himself, as a tentative hand slicked up his cock.

 

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

 

 

 

 

The ship to their right fired another round of scatter bombs, which scratched against their shields before exploding with little shock waves. It wasn't enough to do serious damage yet, just a method of intimidation and distraction. The sister-ship on the left was following the same protocol, jabbing and poking at them with low-level ammunition.

 

Louis growled to himself as he adjusted their defenses, annoyed that he'd let himself get distracted enough for them to close in. Though granted, it had been a damn good distraction.

 

The ships continued their assault with pincer-like precision, too quick and small for Louis to get a real lock on. And that's what they were, little pincers to keep them occupied while the real threat snuck up from behind. Typical scorpio formation.

 

He sent the ship down into a nosedive, hoping he'd get beneath all three of them and perhaps even catch them in a bit of a crossfire.

 

Too bad the whole up and down concept is a subject of interpretation in space, and he found himself barreling straight towards the tail.

 

It was already charging up, being slower than its claws but for that all the more deadly. A few direct hits and they'd be left crippled in the middle of deep space, like a scuba diver at the bottom of the ocean engaged in a knife fight.

 

Though their trusty old Lady Viper wasn't a thing to be trifled with either, if she decided to cooperate. He could probably gun down all three of them, but not without running the risk of sustaining some serious damage as well. Not much of a victory if neither side could walk away from the fight.

 

The tail continued charging and Louis tried for some evasive maneuvers, keeping an eye out for the pincers which were swinging around up above.

 

They needed to get out of here pronto.

 

 

"Alright, now that you've stretch yourself and prepared his member, lower yourself down on him slowly," Zayn's instructions continued, apparently unconcerned by the gunfire and explosions raging around them.

 

The items housed in the cargo hold with them were starting to rattle threateningly in their crates, and Niall hoped they hadn't forgotten to secure one. Especially one on the very top.

 

He hovered in position for a moment, the shaking of the hull not helping with his coordination. He had to hold onto Liam's cock to get it aligned, though it didn't do much good. Just the thought of what was about to happen had him clenched up tight again, unwilling to relax.

 

He briefly wondered if his digestion was even up for this, when the ship jerked up and down again as if in a cloud of turbulence.

 

It forced him down onto that cock more quickly than he would have like, and he wanted to howl at the pain, the burning stretch of it. His muscles seemed to throb with it, clenching impossibly tight around something that was way too big to be where it currently was.

 

He tried to breathe through it like Zayn was kindly reminding him, though it came out closer to panting gasps. He looked at Liam, who was breathing heavily as well while trying to stay perfectly still.

 

Niall willed his muscles to relax, and slid down a bit further, before having to take a break again. He wasn't getting much lower than he had with his mouth, which was a bit depressing.

 

The ship's hull vibrated beneath them, and he rocked slightly with it, trying to loosen up. It wasn't doing much one way or another though, except for feeling uncomfortable and painful. So far this whole sex thing seemed entirely overrated.

 

The floor shook again, and he finally made it most of the way down, circling his hips a bit as Zayn was instructing. Liam continued lying still, starting to quake a bit from the effort. The next bump tore an involuntary thrust from him, burying him completely inside the boy.

 

Niall let out a throaty gasp at the feeling. He felt so full, so stretched – it was a very strange feeling to have someone actually inside of him. Strange, but also somehow good. Liam snapped his hips up again, no longer able to restrain himself, and he brushed up against something inside of him that sparked a warm flush of arousal.

 

Ah, so that's what it feels like, Niall thought absentmindedly to himself. On one or two more adventurous occasions he had gone looking for that spot, but it had never resulted in anything noteworthy.

 

But now... he angled himself so Liam would thrust against it more completely, and he had to brace himself on either side of the boy as he did. He let out another gasp at the delicious feeling. Okay, so maybe there was something to this sex thing after all.

 

"Okay, Niall, hand on the device," Zayn's voice brought him back from the brief moment of bliss. Oh right, they were trying to power the icon...

 

Zayn looked on approvingly as the power jumped as soon as Niall touched it. They were going to have energy to burn after this one.

 

The boys continued, starting to find a rhythm together as Liam thrusted up and Niall sank down and back up, undulating his hips a bit every now and then for good measure. They were breathing harder now, and Niall looked down at the boy to find him staring back at him a bit flushed.

 

The ex-blonde calmly smiled down at him, eyes dark with lust. Liam had to marvel a bit at how quickly he'd gone from blushing virgin to fully committed. The sight of him riding him, now with his head thrown back as he gave himself up to the feeling, was incredibly hot.

 

"Alright boys, we're at 100% – good to go," Zayn's words to the command deck vaguely registered in the back of his mind. It probably meant they could stop, but somehow he couldn't connect those dots.

 

Zayn smiled at the sight of them losing themselves to passion. He almost hated having to break them up, but they were probably needed elsewhere, since, oh, they might just be currently in the middle of a space battle.

 

"Liam, Niall. We're good to go. You can stop now," he told them and they groaned in reply, just as the ship dropped into trans-warp.

 

It felt like a delightful swoop in Liam's stomach – the pull, the speed, the rush. And he just couldn't hold himself back anymore. He picked the boy up in one quick move and slammed him hard against the nearest crate, before thrusting into him for real this time.

 

The boy moaned wantonly against his shoulder, bringing his legs around Liam's waist. It allowed him to angle in better, hitting the spot that left the boy pulling him in closer, needing more.

 

Niall's back burned where he'd made contact, and each thrust was pounding him against that damn crate, but he didn't care. It felt so vicious, so pure. He felt overwhelmed by the boy's sudden violence, clearly losing himself in the moment as well.

 

Something fell from a crate above them and shattered on the floor, but they didn't stop. Liam continued pounding into him as if to break him, taking him for all he could give. His cock was trapped between them, already leaking. He never thought he could come so close without even a hand on it, but there it was.

 

The ship swooped again and Niall seized up with it, coming in heavy spurts between them, untouched. His muscles clenched as he shuddered through the orgasm, and Liam groaned against him. He thrust up a few more times, his movements becoming erratic and quick, and then Niall could feel him coming as well, the warm spurts of his come filling him up from the inside.

 

Zayn watched as the boys came to a beautiful completion, no longer bothering to hide how turned on he was by this. Though it was probably a good thing they'd stopped feeding the device, as they would most likely have blown a circuit. He laughed to himself, and watched as the boys slowly came off their high, breathing hard against each other.

 

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

 

 

 

 

"Fuck, where the hell are we?" Zayn grumbled as he stepped off the plank and squinted at the barren landscape. They had set down at the foot of a mountain, which was really the only noteworthy feature in this desolate place.

 

"XR3987," Niall replied while donning a pair of sunglasses to shield against the bright sunlight. "These kinds of places don't even get a real name."

 

"Alright boys, our destination is that way," Liam announced while shouldering a pack of supplies. He pointed vaguely to somewhere at the top of the mountain, and the boys groaned.

 

Of course it has to be at the top, Harry whined to himself. These kinds of places never did tend to be conveniently located next to a landing spot.

 

He slipped on a pack of his own as he made to follow their motley crew, the ship withdrawing its plank behind them with a loud creak and a hiss.

 

They'd had a bit of a wild ride since returning to the known territories. Seemed there was a price on all of their heads after their escape from the intras and Niall's wanted status, and bounty hunters had come out in eager droves to collect. It had narrowed down safe landing places and trustworthy contacts to a pitiful handful.

 

But they had found one at least, an old friend of Lou's, who could at least wipe the ship's registration and perhaps throw at least some of them off their trail temporarily. But it really was just a matter of time. He'd also told them of this place, since he sported some of the same modifications that Louis was.

 

So now here they were, trekking up some barren mountain while being baked alive by two suns, in search of some recluse of a cybernetic wiz. Liam had told them they could stay on the ship while he, Niall and Louis went to see the guy, but they had declined, grasping at any opportunity to get off the ship and stretch their legs for a little bit.

 

Yet as the sweat started pouring down his face and he tripped over another stupid rock sending it careening off the side of the mountain, he was starting to regret his decision.

 

He looked back at Zayn, who was scowling at the path before him while taking puffs of red. Harry waited for him to catch up and Zayn handed him his pipe for a toke.

 

"So how was it?" Harry asked as he exhaled the smoke and they continued up the mountain, a little behind the other three.

 

"What?" Zayn took the pipe back and sucked in another lungful.

 

"Niall and Liam... " Harry prompted with a grin.

 

"Oh, that... " Zayn chuckled to himself, his scowl quickly being replaced by a smirk. "Oh, that was glorious! Well, at least after I got them started. Talk about first-timers, it took forever. And Liam, such an inhibited block of ice. I had to keep telling him to be more vocal, otherwise Niall was going to think he was doing it all wrong."

 

He passed the pipe back to Harry, who took an appreciative pull. The smoke was more purple than red, a telltale sign that the boy had laced it. But it sure made the climb a little easier.

 

"But once they got going, oh wow. Liam... it's always the sweet gentle ones that can go all out, isn't it?" He let out a laugh as he continued, "You should have seen him pounding into that boy, shit was breaking, the ship was rocking, Niall was letting out sounds I didn't think were possible... I was seconds away from getting in the middle of that." He gave him a wicked smile and Harry threw his head back with a loud laugh.

 

 

Liam looked behind himself at the sound of laughter and cackling. The boys were sporting matching grins, and he somehow could guess at what they were talking about. He continued on with a frown, looking at the back of the ex-blonde who was walking ahead of him. His skin was starting to sheen with sweat, and a trickle of it ran down the back of his neck, down to the slowly fading red marks that were only partially hidden by his pack.

 

He felt a twinge of remorse at the sight. He didn't know what had come over him – the violence, the fury, the need to claim the boy completely. It was so uncharacteristic of him, and it scared him a little. That, and the fact that he kind of wanted to do it again. Maybe with Zayn in the mix as well.

 

Liam groaned to himself, trying to shake the thought away. He couldn't let himself fantasize about such things, especially not now. They needed to keep their heads in the game.

 

He looked up at the path still ahead of them, its perilous zigzag all the way up the mountain. It seemed to have been especially designed to make the ascend as slow and cumbersome as possible. He let out a sigh as he adjusted the pack on his shoulders that seemed to be getting heavier with each zag and zig, and continued on.

 

 

After what seemed like hours, and a few refreshment stops along the way later, they finally made it to an abandoned looking shack built into the side of the hill. How whoever lived here ever got supplies was beyond them.

 

Louis and Liam went to investigate, leaving the rest of them waiting outside sitting on their packs in the dust. Liam returned after a long moment, beckoning Niall and their packs inside. Which left Harry and Zayn to hunker down on the ground.

 

"Do you ever feel like we're the surplus extras in this adventure?" Harry asked him as he frowned at the dirty ground.

 

Zayn settled cross-legged in the dust and started refilling his pipe. "Probably, but there are worse places to be. Hey, did I ever tell you what happened with that delegate from Terra3 that you managed to pull before me?" He smirked up at Harry, who reluctantly sat down in the dirt next to him.

 

"So, it turned out she wasn't as single as she had claimed to be, and there we were in the middle of doing a rather more advanced acrobatic position with the help of some ceiling ropes, when in storms her betrothed. You should have seen his face! I didn't know if he wanted to kill me or join in, and all the while we were still swinging back and forth in the middle of it, with me wondering if I could get it to swing all the way to the window and make a leap for it..."

 

Harry had to laugh at Zayn's story, and settled in for an evening of sharing sex escapades. The dual suns were setting, or maybe one was setting and the other rising, it was hard to tell. Either way, they were bathing the barren landscape in the most gorgeous of mellow golden light, its gentle warmth soothing something in his soul.

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

 

 

 

 

"Niall Horan!" a voice called out as soon as he entered the shack with their bags. He winced at the use of his real name, these days it couldn't mean anything good. Liam came to take their packs from him as the man in a surgeon's garb approached and shook his hand.

 

"I must say, I was most impressed by your final dissertation. No wonder you've got your name on the most wanted list," the man praised and Niall narrowed his eyes in confusion. He'd been on his way to Fallen as soon as he graduated, receiving no feedback on his work besides the fact that he passed. Though it had just been a bunch of theoretical postulation, backed by long hours of independent research sure, but that wouldn't... his eyes widened a bit as the implications sunk it.

 

The man smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's a miracle that those old stiffs at the uni could still inspire such talent. And I say good riddance to that whole lot, they'd had it coming for years. Though then again, to be fair, after the uprising their curriculum had been somewhat... curtailed."

 

He continued talking while he led Niall into the backroom, where Louis was already stretched out naked on an operating table, a thin sheet thrown over his hips.

 

"As for this one, good job with the stabilization. I assume you were missing the necessary components to do a true reconstruction, but at least you were able stop the deterioration from spreading," the man said as he poked at the grafts and Niall came to stand awkwardly at the foot of the table. He felt a little proud of the praise, but at the same time was a little unnerved. Who was this guy?

 

"Fine mess you've made of yourself young man," he chastised Louis who frowned at him. "But whoever fixed you up the first time was a real wiz, weren't they? It's not often I come across something so extensive... and so beautifully done. Most of the pros back in my day wouldn't have bothered with such aesthetics, probably because they would have been a bit busy trying to keep you alive." The man chuckled to himself as he bid Louis to sit up so that he could observe his back. "Hmm hmm, yes, very nice. I'd much like to meet this person. We'd have some shop to talk."

 

Louis remained silent as he stared at his hands, making no move to divulge a name.

 

The man took in his silence and sighed to himself, "Ah, I know. It's not something to be going telling strangers about. I hope you'll show me the same courtesy once we're through here. And it's probably also a bit telling that you're here, and not with them." The man went to sanitize his hands, motioning for the boys to do the same.

 

"Alright, let's get you fixed up then. Niall and Liam, if you'd be so kind to assist." He pulled on a pair of gloves and slipped on a medical mask. "Oh, and where are my manners? I'm Simon, nice to meet you three. Okay, let's begin."

 

 

They were three hours into the operation, with Louis still lying peacefully sedated on his side. Niall was doing his best to keep up with Simon, who was using this opportunity to impart some of his rather extensive know-how. He almost wished he could stay and study under him for a while, there was no telling what he could teach him. But right now he was just trying to soak up as much information as possible for the next time when he'd have to do this on his own again. And knowing Louis, that would probably be sooner rather than later.

 

Liam had meanwhile been assigned assistant nurse, and was doing a pretty good job of it. He was handing over tools, and wiping blood, and holding delicate retainers – all of which seemed to keep bringing him especially close to Niall.

 

Niall felt another shiver go through him as Liam accidentally brushed up against his arm. He redoubled his focus on the task at hand, but he could feel the boy's body heat next to him, so tantalizingly close. Liam gave him a serious look, before reaching up to adjust Niall's mask that had been slipping.

 

"Thanks," Niall murmured, the scent of sun-kissed skin now in his nose. It shot a tingle in desperate urgency to his groin, and he moved closer to the table to squash himself against it. This is so not the time to pop a boner! he scolded himself.

 

He risked a quick glance at the other boy, but he had his eyes trained on the operation, seemingly oblivious to the effect he was having on him. Niall took a calming breath as he leaned in to continue, trying to ignore the goosebumps that flared up underneath his garb as Liam brushed up against him again to wipe away the blood he was causing.

 

Niall cursed his newly awakened libido, apparently now most intent on making up for lost time. He tried to sober up with thoughts of having to explain to Louis just why he could no longer move half of his fingers, as Liam handed him a new implement and their fingers brushed at the exchange. Niall had to count to ten before he could continue, silently cursing to himself.

 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

 

 

 

 

"Do you ever miss it?" Harry asked while looking at the stars slowly coming out above them. Looks like it had been a double sunset after all.

 

"What?" Zayn replied, refilling his pipe without red this time and lighting it.

 

"Your home, your family. I mean, if you have one," he said, accepting the offered pipe. They'd stretched out next to each other in the warm dusty sand, the lack of suns having little affect on the temperature.

 

Zayn let out a chuckle. "Sure... but they're far away. And probably better off without me. I've been trouble the minute I learned to walk." He smirked at the other boy, who laughed around an exhale.

 

"I still dream about them sometimes. Like, waking up in my old room, and nothing has changed." Harry's voice became a bit somber as he took another toke. "It'll feel so real, and I'd feel such relief... and then I wake up and need a moment to remember where I am." He passed the pipe back to Zayn, who studied the boy's face for a moment.

 

"Yeah... " he let out as he took another pull. "I know the feeling." The boy was looking at the stars now, gaze a little vacant.

 

"You're not so bad you know," Harry told him, and Zayn looked over to find him staring intently back at him.

 

"Thanks," he let out with a laugh. "You're not so bad yourself." He took another toke while trying to decide if any of the constellations looked familiar, when his view was suddenly blocked by curly hair. They looked at each other for a moment, illuminated by little but the stars and the weak light coming from the shack behind them.

 

Slowly Harry lowered down, not breaking eye contact until the very last moment, when their lips connected. Zayn hummed at the gentle caress, the feel of closely shaven stubble again his own. Harry climbed on top of him as he deepened the kiss, and it built in fervor quickly, unlike with someone else Zayn knew. He had to chuckle to himself as the boy moaned into his mouth, needing more, and he felt Harry pressing down on him urgently.

 

Zayn flipped them and pinned the boy down, eager to dominate. Harry just laughed and flipped them again, and they rolled in the dust while attacking each other's mouths and tearing at each other's clothes frantically, struggling against each other. It was reckless and dirty and wild, and also all kinds of hot.

 

Zayn had just managed to tear the boy's shirt off, when he found himself on his back again, and he had to let out a loud laugh in delight at the playful ferocity on the boy's face. He was quickly relieved of his shirt as well with a forcefully tug and a scratch to his chest, and he had to laugh again. There were rocks digging into his back, dirt in his hair, and he was going to be covered in scratches and bruises tomorrow, but right now it was worth it.

 

He pushed the boy off with his legs, sending the boy tumbling off him into the dust. He quickly advanced on him and pulled his pants off in one quick tug. Harry's cock came to rest full and heavy against his stomach, and Zayn's gave a twitch in appreciation. Harry sat up to tug at his shoes and pants as well, but he had to offer a little assistance. He grabbed the lube out of the pocket before tossing them carelessly aside. Crawling over, he pushed Harry back down into the dirt with a hungry look in his eyes.

 

"Always prepared I see," the curly haired lad let out a little huskily, staring back at him with a grin.

 

"What can I say, I'm a professional," he purred back while pinning the boy's hands down over his head. Harry struggle against him, a challenge in his eyes.

 

Zayn just had to smirk at this, as he removed a hand to wiped the dust off the boy's ass. "My turn," he breathed against his lips, and caught them again just as he pushed a slicked up finger inside. Harry's legs fell open instantly, allowing him more access. He quickly followed with a second, driving inside of him and zeroing in on his prostate with practiced ease.

 

Harry's legs came up around his waist as he coaxed a moan from the boy. He continued to curl and press his fingers as he slipped in a third, stretching him open. Harry was starting to writhe underneath him, most likely giving himself some spectacular cuts and bruises as well.

 

"Ahh! Just fucking fuck me already," he let out a little desperately, struggling against the hold Zayn still had on his arms. And in one quick motion he found himself simultaneously lifted up into the boy's lap and impaled.

 

He let out a loud groan at the sudden penetration and he glared back at a smug looking black haired boy. "What the fuck Zayn?" He had to groan again as the boy just thrust up in reply, not giving him time to adjust.

 

"What? Can't take it?" he whispered against his neck as he thrust up again, adjusting his angle.

 

Harry let out a pant as he hit just the spot, the boy's cock stretching and filling him completely, as his member throbbed between them. Zayn's lips were against his neck, alternating between kissing and sucking and licking and nipping – all the while rocking up into him. Harry's breathing quickened as the sensations sent sparks of heady arousal to his groin. He needed more.

 

Zayn found himself flat on his back again with the boy riding him, picking up the pace with lustful enthusiasm.

 

Harry grinned back at the boy as he braced himself on either side of his head and lowered back down for another kiss. They reconnected with reckless abandon and Zayn kneaded the boy's buttocks as he continued driving into him, his other hand working the engorged cock trapped between them.

 

He was just about to flip them again, when there was a cough somewhere behind them. They both looked up simultaneously.

 

There stood the other boys, looking at them a bit awkwardly. Oh, and what a picture they must have made – naked, covered in red dust, with Zayn flat on his back with Harry riding him. They had ceased all movements, but as the silence dragged on Harry let out a frustrated whine and rocked back up. Zayn groaned in response, trying hard to keep still as he kept his eyes on the boys.

 

"Yes?" he managed to get out.

 

"Uhmm... so... err... we're through here, so we can get back to the ship now," Liam stammered out, trying to look anywhere but straight at them.

 

"That's great. But how about giving us another minute here, okay," Zayn hissed out as Harry dropped down again a bit forcefully. The boy's eyes were closed and his head thrown back, apparently unconcerned by their audience.

 

"Oh, oh right. Of course, sorry!" Liam apologized, and Zayn could hear the blush in his voice. He watched as he had to forcibly drag the other boys back inside. Niall had an eager grin on his face, and Louis still looked a bit woozy from the anesthesia, but he was staring at Harry with an odd expression on his face. Zayn caught his gaze and gave him a grin, and Louis looked a bit pained.

 

The door closed behind them, and Zayn finally got to flip them, thrusting into him in the process. Harry hit the ground with a laugh and a moan.

 

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

 

 

 

Louis was moping. 

 

Of that Liam was sure now. He'd brushed it off as the boy being in constant pain as his nerve endings reconnected and that he just needed to heal, but enough time had passed now and he was still the same – scowling, nontalkative, even more prissy than usual.

 

They were heading to a contact that Simon had given them, to deliver something that Niall was spending a lot of time pouring over. Some sort of eDoc. He'd tried to read some of it, but it might as well have been written in another language. Though Niall seemed to be able to make some sense of it, if his constant pacing and muttering was anything to go by.

 

Meanwhile, Harry was getting closer to perfecting his moonshine, and he'd already been roped into many nights on the pretense of taste testing, which usually ended in less tasting and more drinking, and ultimately tasting something else. There had been a terryberry flavor that had been most delicious when past from lips to lips. Or that sweet golden liqueur that was just made to be licked out of a bellybutton...

 

Liam shook himself out of his memories and tried to refocus on the task at hand. He was on the bridge, recalibrating their defenses with Louis beside him, silent as usual. His moodiness was starting to weigh on him, and he wished he could do something to help, or even find out the cause.

 

"Lou," he started, deciding to test the waters.

 

The boy just gave a hmm in acknowledgment, eyes not leaving the display.

 

"You know, if there's anything you need to talk about... You know I'm here for you right?"

 

Louis just continued typing in code as he rechecked something on the ship.

 

"Why don't you join us tonight, Harry's got a new batch ready... " Liam ventured, thinking some time socializing and getting a little drunk probably wouldn't hurt. Though his copilot just hunched down further at the suggestion. Hmmm...

 

"Harry's been asking about you..." And there it was again, another tensing of the shoulders. So that's what it was.

 

He moved to lean against the controls, so he could look Louis in the face. "You know, avoiding him isn't going to make this any easier. Maybe you should let him know how you feel."

 

This finally got him a glare, which he patiently waited out. Finally Louis let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know how I feel."

 

"Well, it seems to be something to make you this upset."

 

"I'm not upset!" He glared at Liam again, who just looked at him with that infuriatingly calm and understanding face. "I... I... It doesn't matter anyway, he's all shacked up with Zayn now." He returned to fiddling with the controls as if trying to avoid the conversation.

 

"So you've decided to avoid them both at all costs and mope around on deck instead, until... when? We accidentally leave them behind on some trade-stop?"

 

Louis let out a huff through his nose at the suggestion. Even though some similar scenarios had been circulating in his head ever since... well, ever since he'd seen the two of them wantonly rolling around in the sand like two bitches in heat. But he wasn't about to tell Liam that.

 

Though the boy had spent enough time with him to be able to read him like an open book. One that would probably be covered in scratchy handwriting and a few ink splatters at this point.

 

"Why don't we go together tonight. I think you're in need of some liquid oblivion."

 

Louis sighed as he looked at the meaningless tests he was currently making the Lady run. If no-nonsense Liam was encouraging him to get wasted, he was in dire need indeed.

 

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

 

 

 

Liam didn't miss the way Harry's eyes lit up as Louis slunk into the common area behind him. Though he doubted that Louis noticed, being currently too wrapped up in his little black raincloud of self-pity.

 

They took a seat next to the coffee table, where Harry had already set out his newest creation along with some snack variations. Some of them looked a little questionable, but going by the rate at which Niall was stuffing them into his mouth, they couldn't be that unappetizing.

 

"Oh wow, this one's my favorite," Niall announced between chews, holding up a crystallized chunk of... something.

 

Harry smiled at him as he went to uncorked his newest experiment. "So this is based on an old recipe from my home planet. Though they were a little sketchy on the actual brewing process... and some of the ingredients have gone extinct, so I had to improvise a little. Plus it's probably supposed to age for a quarter century or something, but who's got time for that? So eh, we'll see how it goes." He filled up five glasses and set them before the boys, before lifting his own in a mock toast, "Cheers!"

 

Louis lifted his own and eyed the golden brown liquid warily, before giving it a suspicious sniff. The other lads were already taking sips, and humming and hawing in approval.

 

He slowly brought it to his lips and took a taste. It was smooth and dry, and high-proof, though not undrinkably so. With subtle notes that hit the back of his tongue, that spoke of something... something he barely remembered. The scent of the woods on a warm fall day, when the sun was shimmering through the turning leaves and crunching underfoot. Light and decay. "Wow," he heard himself let out, and wondered when his eyes had slipped closed.

 

He opened them again to find Harry beaming back at him, and he quickly lowered his eyes to the table as he took another sip. No, he decided, it didn't really taste that good, just a bunch of alcohol mixed with some rotting plants or whatever. He downed the rest of it in one go, not bothering to really taste it.

 

"Alright, now this one's a little lighter," Harry announced as he recorked the bottle and pulled out another. The boys rinsed their glasses with a bit of triple-filtered, apparently already pros as far as tastings were concerned. Louis took a peek around the table, wondering just how many bottles Harry had hidden down there.

 

They continued sampling, with each round getting progressively sweeter and lighter, while Harry took notes. They weren't all perfect, with some being further from it than others. One even got the coveted award of toilet bowl cleaner and had been promptly labeled as such as a precaution.

 

Louis could already feel the alcohol hitting him before they even finished the tasting round, his tolerance having apparently dropped down significantly with his recovery stint. Harry was going around asking which one they wanted a full glass of to savor, with most of the boys selecting one of the sweeter ones. Louis found himself saying the first one without really meaning to.

 

Harry bit back a delighted grin as he uncorked the bottle and reached for his glass. Their fingers brushed at the exchange, and Louis winced as his reconnected nerves fired up, interpreting it as a feeling of utmost importance. Simon seemed to have outdone himself as far as sensitivity was concerned, though at this moment he almost wished his arm was blissfully numb again.

 

His fingers were still tingling when Harry handed the filled glass back – which was just ridiculous – so he reached for it with his left instead. He took another sip, his slight buzz not letting him dismiss the flavor again. Warm and mellow, but curiously bright. Like a happy childhood memory, buried deep but never lost; as if ever ready to lend comfort when the present became too heavy.

 

He found himself staring at the curly haired boy talking to the others as he took small sips, drinking him in. His carefree gestures, his easy smiles, his whole being – so unconcerned and seemingly free of self-censorship. He was something rare, a precious light... and that would probably make Louis nothing more than a tattered old moth banging against the glass over and over again desperately trying to get close.

 

Louis took another swallow, the alcohol doing little to lift his spirits. The boys were getting more friendly now, their voices starting to raise with alcohol fueled gaiety.

 

Niall had somehow ended up on Liam's lap, and was giving him a sip from his own glass. Some of the sweet liqueur ran down his chin instead, and his copilot laughed as he went to wipe it away. But Niall caught his hand before he could do so, leaning down to lick it away instead. Liam moaned and caught the boy's lips in a kiss, and Louis looked away.

 

Which turned out not to be much of an improvement, as he took in the familiar way Zayn had his arm thrown over Harry's shoulders, the hand cradling his drink pressed to they boy's chest as he whispered something into his ear. And Harry smiled.

 

Louis downed the rest of his drink and stood up a bit unsteadily. He excused himself with a mumble and headed out the door, not waiting for a response. Not like there would be one anyway, he grumbled to himself as the door swished closed behind him, missing the eyes that had been trained on his back.

 

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

 

 

 

Louis was drunk. 

 

But sadly not drunk enough to just pass out in his bunk and let this whole mess dissolve itself into sweet oblivion, and hopefully miraculously evaporate entirely by tomorrow. Instead, he was pacing around in the small confines of his quarters, half-dressed and restless, ready to tear at himself. He didn't know what to do with himself. What with all these ridiculous feelings.

 

He ran his hands through his hair, slumping down on his bunk. He sounded like a freaking prepubescent girl. Seriously, feelings? It just wasn't like him. He'd never... well, in truth he'd never actually been in love. He didn't know what the signs were, or how to deal with them. He'd fucked his way around, that was for sure. But it had always been just for fun, no strings attached, stars await and whatnot.

 

But now with him... he just didn't know. He wanted to run and hide. Or make him hate him and push him away. Anything but let him know... or let him close, and possibly let him crumble it all with a careless word or a shift of the eyes. It was ridiculous, and Louis buried his face in his hands as he whined to himself. Better just to go on ignoring this whole thing and let it all fizzle out. Really.

 

Which was of course when his door beeped at him. He froze, still cradling his head in his hands. An image of Harry at his doorstep filled him, inducing equal parts terror and.. what? But it couldn't be him, could it?

 

He remained frozen in position as his disloyal mind ran through the possible scenarios, each becoming increasingly unseemly. The bell rang again, a little longer this time, and he winced to himself. Whoever was outside knew he was in here, the computer probably having told him as much. He had nowhere to hide.

 

And perhaps, some part of him secretly hoped for it to be Harry standing before his door, shy and unsure. Looking at him with those entrenching eyes... seeking more. And he'd probably let out some biting remark, anything to drive the boy away – away from himself.

 

Getting up and forgoing the cover-up – because hey, whoever was knocking on his door in the middle of sleeping hours should expect nothing less – he waved it open wearing only his underwear. And was simultaneously relieved and disappointed by the sight.

 

Zayn, nonchalant professional prostitute of a Zayn was lounging against his door frame, sending him an easy smile and appreciative look.

 

" 'ello Lou," the boy all but purred at him, making no move to hide his eye's path.

 

Louis squirmed a little in the doorway, suddenly realizing how nearly-naked he really was. "Yes?"

 

The boy just went on studying him, letting the silence drag out. Louis crossed his arms over his chest, getting ready to shut his door in the boy's face and crawl under his covers. This day had just been all around shit.

 

"Thought you might like some company. You seemed a bit... tense," the boy replied, addressing the last words directly at Louis' lips.

 

"Oh, is that right?" Louis narrowed his eyes at the boy sensuously posing before him, "And at what rate are we talking?"

 

Zayn threw his head back with a laugh, before advancing on him in one quick motion to push him against the wall as the door swished closed. "Oh I don't know. What'ya say, first one's free?" He pressed in closer, bringing their bodies into contact from head to toe.

 

Louis couldn't help the response the simple act awoke in him. He looked at the boy, so close to him, and he wanted. A simple response, for a not so simple problem.

 

"Guess I could give it a try. And... evaluate." He looked back into those dark eyes, daring him to give out.

 

Zayn glowered back, holding himself still for the moment. This had the makings of something epic.

 

"I've had no complaints so far, especially from some other... patrons." He leaned in to whisper the words against Louis' neck, and they seemed to hit their mark as the boy's shoulders tensed.

 

Louis wanted to growl out loud as the boy's words reawakened those damning memories he had of the two of them. And indeed, Harry hadn't looked anywhere close to complaining.

 

And also... some sick part of him wanted to know. To know just what had turned Harry on so much. If he could even dare to compete.

 

"Oh really?" He smirked back at the boy, his confidence all for show, but not like Zayn needed to know that. "Why don't you show me then, and I'll judge for myself."

 

Zayn just laughed, before grabbing him forcefully by his shoulders and throwing him onto his bunk. Louis hit the bed, a little surprised by the boy's strength. The boy quickly stripped and joined him on his sheets, the weight of Zayn's body pressing him down.

 

Fuck wow, Louis marveled, as Zayn pushed up to hover above him. So this was actually happening. His mind had some trouble catching up to the current moment, too busy taking in the sights. It didn't seem real. But the feeling of his underwear being pulled down sure did. As did the feeling of a soft brush against his lips. He decided to just go with it, and let his brain catch up later.

 

A hand was caressing the side of his face, while soft lips brushed against his. Another was in his hair, while a toned body was sensuously sliding against his own. It tingled and teased, every whisper sending promises of want through him. It had been too long, and his body craved the contact, seeking out and cataloging every brief instance like it might be the very last. He wanted to burst into tears in drunken elation. Or let out an unseemly litany of needy yesyesyes's.

 

Zayn seemed to read his response, moving ever more slowly and gently. Louis groaned in frustration at the pace. He couldn't take the kindness right now. He needed hard and fast and rough, something to take it all away. Anything but this.

 

A finger traced over his healing cybernetics, sending a frantic shock of sparks through him. It was the first time another person had touched them since the operation, and Louis let out a strangled sob.

 

He looked up at the boy in desperation, sure he must look pathetic. Steady dark eyes met his, calm and free of judgment.

 

"Please." Louis didn't even know what he was asking for, but the look Zayn gave him in return eased something inside of him.

 

The boy lowered himself down, moving against him slowly. He continued stroking along Louis' reconnected side, and he had to writhe against it, unable to help himself. It was as if the boy just instinctively knew all of his weak spots, and hey, maybe he did. It was his job after all.

 

It was terribly slow and so damningly gentle, and Louis was already close to coming undone. He pushed up against the boy, naked skin glancing against equally bare skin, a fleeting tease. Zayn moved away, undulated above him, the barest brush against his cock.

 

Louis let out another whine, want overriding his sense of shame. "Please," he asked again, more certain this time.

 

"Please, what?" Zayn smiled down at him, still holding himself away.

 

He stared into those eyes, awash in the need. "Please." His hand came up to draw the boy down, who resisted. "I need..." He stared at those lips, as the boy traced another careless hand over his grafts. He had to close his eyes.

 

"You need what?"

 

Fushia curls and green eyes immediately invaded his mind, but he blinked the thought away. Instead he flipped them in one smooth movement, coming to straddle the boy. He seized him in a kiss, relishing in the slide of the boy's lips against his own. For the moment it drowned it all away, and he let up to whisper against his cheek, "You."

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

 

 

 

Harry stared at the top of his bunk, once again alone in their quarters. He'd left Niall and Liam to their own devices in the common area after they started getting a little more friendly. It seemed like some barrier had been broken between those two, and now a little bit of inebriation quickly escalated into an excuse to make out. Not that he disapproved, he just thought it best to give them some privacy.

 

Though he'd thought that Zayn would be here. The boy had left a little before him after downing his drink. But he wasn't. Harry sighed to himself, not feeling like sleep yet. Instead his mind wandered to the other boy. Louis. Louis Louis Louis.

 

He didn't know what to make of him. It seemed like one second the boy hated him, only to give him some semblance of hope the next. Now it appeared to be back to hate. It felt like it had been that way from the very start, and he wasn't quite sure what he'd done to deserve it.

 

Maybe if he talked to the boy he could clear whatever misunderstanding that seemed to be between them. That, or just manage to make a huge ass of himself.

 

Harry ran a hand over his forehead, suddenly feeling equal parts tired and restless. He got off the bed and paced for a bit before heading for the door, just drunk enough to give it a go.

 

 

Louis moaned into his sheets, pressing his forehead against them as fingers traced down his sensitive spine. They traveled all the way down, sliding teasingly against his crack, before coming back up and swirling along the mods on his side with the gentlest brush of fingernails.

 

He squirmed as his nerve endings lit up in tingles, and he pressed his trapped erection into the bed. Fingers continued to tease and stroke, skimming along the sides of his ass and up his thighs. He parted them unconsciously, letting out a sigh as they traced over his ass cheeks, coming to gently massage and pull them apart.

 

Hot breath ghosted over his hole, and he held his own as a tongue came to lap at it, the smooth wet slide of it forcing out a broken groan. He barely resisted the urge to thrust his ass into the boy's face, but he was pretty sure now that Zayn was trying to kill him. That, or reduce him to a quivering wanton mess, to the point that he could never look at the boy again without being overcome by equal parts shame and lust.

 

The tongue continued to trace and lap, quick little flicks that had him squirming again. His trapped cock throbbed as the boy tongued the area behind his balls, before pushing inside of him. Hands continued to massage his ass, and he pressed against them, willing them to dig in and claw, and hurt.

 

As if sensing this Zayn went back to soft tracing and stroking and Louis let out a frustrated groan. The wet heat teasing his hole let up, being replaced by a slicked-up finger which gently circled, before slowly pushing inside.

 

"Please, just fuck me already," he pleaded with the bedspread, hands clenching at the sheets in response to the world's slowest fingering. The boy just chuckled against his ass, and he could feel the swell of it being nipped and licked at. A second finger came to join the first, stretching him open a little further, and Louis pushed against it in need. The fingers stretched and stroked, curling in and rubbing at just the right place and a needy whine escaped him.

 

He could feel his self-control slowly corroding at the boy's ministrations. Zayn was good, he had to give him that. This could have been quick and rough against the wall, and he would have come, probably forcefully, but this was building up to so much more. His entire body was attuning itself to the moment, like a wispy raincloud being sucked through a funnel and becoming a few precious raindrops, clinging desperately to Zayn's fingertips.

 

Another finger entered him as the other hand returned to his back, fingernails running lazy patterns. He could feel the bed shift and hot breath blew against the back of his neck, making the hairs stand up. A lip ran over the bump in his spine, and kissed at the metal. The fingers continued moving inside of him as lips ghosted over his spine and neck in fleeting brushes.

 

It was always just a teasing taste of a sensation, each kiss unpredictable and leaving him yearning for more – needing to feel it again, more fully. It spoke of skill, and Louis might have been a little envious if he wasn't currently on the receiving end of it.

 

Zayn nipped at his neck before nuzzling at his earlobe, and he moved into the caress.

 

"Think you can take more?" He moved the fingers inside of him.

 

Louis pushed against them urgently; he probably would have said yes to a full fist at this point. The thought sent a flush through him, and he was glad his face was still hidden.

 

"Yes. But I'd rather have your cock." He was a little surprised his voice came out as steady as it did.

 

The boy inhaled against his neck, the action oddly sensuous. Fingers were withdrawn and a hand was braced next to his head, the other probably helping to line the boy up. Or at least that's what Louis hoped.

 

The gentle nudge of the head of a cock against his ass had him sighing out in relief. It pushed against his entrance and slowly breached him, pushing him forward with the penetration. His hands clenched in fabric at the feeling, and a hand came to cover his as the boy rocked into him.

 

Louis let out a groan at the stretch and burn – the feeling of the boy inside of him, the press of his body on top of him, the rocking friction against his cock trapped beneath him. Zayn bit gently at his shoulder, and Louis finally turned his head towards him. The boy squeezed the top of his hand as he leaned down and caught him in a kiss. Louis hummed into his mouth as Zayn continued thrusting into him, slow and deep.

 

He met the boy's thrusts, pushing back against him and clenching around that full dick. Zayn sighed against him, quickening the pace just a tad. Louis' eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, the delightful press against his prostrate sending sparks to his groin. This was perfect.

 

Zayn had just adjusted the angle to penetrate him more completely, when the door chimed again. Louis groaned into the sheets. Of all the times to come knocking on his door. But the boy just thrust into him harder in response, and his groan turned into a loud moan.

 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

 

 

 

Harry stood at the door, weaving up and down on his toes as he waited. He rang again, and immediately felt like a tool. The computer had told him Louis was there, but what if he was asleep? And here he was dragging him out of it to do what... have a chat?

 

He continued to wait, starting to make out indistinct noises coming from inside. But the walls were heavy, and he couldn't quite make them out. Yet wait... that sounded suspiciously like... oh shit.

 

Rooted to the spot as the telltale sounds of passionate lovemaking drifted through the door, he tried to make himself move. Quickly, before it could open and they found him standing there, listening in like a pervert. He should really move, yes. And try not to imagine what was probably happening inside right now. Louis, naked, in the throes of an orgasm. His cock hard and straining as... who was even in there with him?

 

Harry continued to stare at the door as if it would magically turn translucent and let him see. He tried to make out the other voice, but all he seemed to be able to focus on were the hoarse cries coming from Louis. He could feel his cock twitch just from the sound.

 

He reached down to adjust himself and his eyes fell closed as he brushed along his rapidly hardening dick. Fuck, he let out a soft groan as he pressed down on himself, trying to will it away and somehow wrench himself away from the door. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but the only thing worse than being caught listening in was probably also jacking off to it.

 

Harry was just about to turn and make his way hastily back down the corridor, when the door swished open. He froze in place, thankful his hand was no longer anywhere close to his dick.

 

Zayn grinned cheekily back at him as he zipped his trousers up, a shirt thrown over his shoulder. Harry couldn't help it as his eyes drifted past him and towards the bed. The sight of an impressive derriere greeted him, bare and slightly flushed, obviously just having been fucked. The boy it belonged to seemed to have passed out, not caring that he was sprawled on the bed naked.

 

"Uhmm," Harry got out, his voice dropping another octave.

 

Zayn let out a snort in reply, slipping his shirt on. "Sorry luv, think you'll have to come back later. Lou's a little... worn out." He let out a laugh as he pushed Harry back out of the doorway and let it drop closed behind them.

 

Harry felt a little dazed as Zayn slipped his arm over his shoulders and led them back to their quarters. He couldn't even be mad at him, because hey, they had... yeah. But he still felt a little conflicted as they ambled back together, stopping by the kitchen first to pick up a half-finished bottle of Harry's brew.

 

The boy was eager to share what had just transpired, but Harry wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Or maybe he did. He took a swig from the bottle as they nestled in together on his bunk and he curled up against the boy's side.

 

Zayn kept on talking and he couldn't help but picture it all in excruciating detail. He hid his face against the boy's shoulder, and he could even smell it. Smell him, Louis.

 

 

Louis remained perfectly still until the door swished closed and silence filled his quarters. Only then did he allow himself to let out a pained groan into his pillow.

 

Of course the boy would just happen to be there. And of course he'd be lying naked on the bed, leaving no doubt as to what had just occurred. He pulled the covers over himself and wanted to curl up into a little ball of shame. The movement sent a spasm of aftershocks through him, the pleasant tingles intent to keep on reminding him of his latest fuck-up. Good job, Lou.

 

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

 

 

 

They finally set down at their destination, and Louis breathed out in relief as he walked off the plank. The ship had become all too cramped as of late.

 

The Lady wasn't that small really, and he padded her side as if she could hear his thoughts. It had just felt like the very walls were closing in on him as of late. Just having a sky above him again felt like a breath of fresh air. But really, the air smelled divine. He breathed it in again, before continuing down.

 

They ambled down, a bit unsteadily towards the inter-atmosphere skyrise. It was a bit of a change up from their previous hermit in the desert destination. Simon's contact seemed to be enjoying the high-life, if the ritzy floating apartment was anything to go by.

 

The door swished opened as soon as they reached it, and a stylish looking woman stood in the doorway, welcoming them in.

 

"Ahh, you must be Simon's latest. Please come in! My name is Cheryl." She ushered them in, checking the skies before she closed the door. She pushed some buttons and their ship was cloaked out of view. She just smiled at their astonished glances.

 

"Can't be too careful these days," she laughed as she waved towards a roomy looking couch. "So, Simon said you might have something for me?"

 

Niall coughed, a little thrown off by the exchange before rummaging in his bag and holding the doc-pad up to her. She accepted it from his hands gracefully, flicking through a few pages before setting it down again. "Ah, finally, he's been meaning to return that to me for ages."

 

The boys settled down on the couch, a little baffled. She just went to retrieve some glasses and poured a shining blue liquid in before settling down across from them.

 

"Please, drink." She waved her hand at the glasses and they raise them, a bit uncertainly. "I gather you've been on somewhat of a long trip. Especially you, Niall Horan." She leveled her gaze at the boy, and he ran his hand through the subtle fringe he'd just recently dyed partly blond again.

 

She picked up the book up again, flicking through a few pages. "This really doesn't carry that much importance, especially not what the intras seem to have places on it." She tossed it aside again, carelessly. "What they are really more interested in is you." This time she directed her gaze at all of them, not just Niall.

 

The boys squirmed on the couch, a little unnerved at her insinuation. Sure they'd all been in some trouble before, but not enough to make them a top priority for the inter-galactic infrastructure, surely.

 

"It's happened before you see, a bunch of seemingly unrelated people joining together to form a seemingly benign partnership, only to mesh into a correlation so perfect... well... I guess that depends on who you talk to." She smiled at them, taking her sip of perfect blue.

 

They took a sip in turn, as the silence filled her lavish apartment.

 

"The computers keep a check on these things you see. To make sure these kinds of things don't even have a chance of happening in the first place. It's a little insane I know, predetermining things that haven't happened yet. But at lot of the time they are right. And this time, they picked you, Niall, as being the linchpin."

 

Niall swallowed heavily, the sweet burn of the liquor heavy against his tongue. Nothing like being accused of a crime he hadn't even committed yet.

 

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

 

 

 

"So, what's the plan?" Zayn put his feet up on the coffee table as he lounged on the couch in the commons. Silence greeted him, and he cracked open his eyes to survey the group.

 

Liam and Louis looked a little shifty, on a silent wavelength born out of years of partnership. Niall was staring down at his hands, his shoulders slumped. Harry was worrying at his lip, before shaking out his hair and tugging it back into place.

 

"Well?" he prompted again.

 

Niall shifted on the couch as if trying to disappear into it. "I think I should leave," he finally let out, looking at the floor.

 

"What?" Zayn sat up, removing his feet from the table as he stared at the boy.

 

The blonde met his eyes, looking pained. "You heard what she said. I'm the linchpin, for whatever unspeakable thing I haven't even thought up yet or whatever. But if I leave, it might be enough to get the heat off your backs." He ran a hand through his frosted tips, eyes back on the floor. "You can just drop me off at the next trade-stop, I'll find my way."

 

Zayn looked at the boy incredulously, before glancing at the boys. What he found there wasn't too reassuring. Louis expression was closed, a hard set to his mouth. Liam looked like someone had just dropped his childhood pet out of an airlock, but made no sound to protest. He glanced at Harry, who was staring at his hands.

 

"You can't be serious. They'd pick you up before you got transit. You'd be locked away for good." Zayn ran a hand through his hair, suddenly jonsing for a toke of red. "Boys?" He looked at them again, willing for them to come up with a better plan. He'd thought they'd had something real going here, the five of them. But if they were willing to toss out one of their own at the first sign of trouble, then he might as well jump ship too. He'd survived on his own before, and he could do so again. Though the thought sat a little uneasily in his stomach.

 

He glanced at Harry again, briefly wondering if he'd jump ship with him. They could probably paint a few towns together, or planets, for that matter. But the boy was staring at Louis, a troubled expression on his face.

 

The silence hung heavy, an oppressive weight on their usual frivolous air. Zayn reached for his kit, pulling out his pipe and filling it with red before lacing it. He couldn't take the silence anymore.

 

Taking a slow inhale, he looked at them again. So this was really it. Well, for what it was worth, it had been a nice ride. He let out a curl of smoke in a sensuous stream as he relaxed back into the cushions.

 

Maybe he could hit up some old contacts on Blue, they weren't that far from it now. With his new ID he might even be able to make it onplanet before they started tracking him. And with the planet's posh clientele, he could make some good money quick. Even more if he had Harry as his wingman. He'd have to show him the ropes first, of course, but he knew from... experience, that it wouldn't take very long, or be much of a chore. He smirked to himself as he glance at Harry again, and the boy met his gaze, as if reading his thoughts.

 

"No," Louis finally said, stepping up to the plate. He sat down next to Niall who was still studying the floor and casually threw his arm around his shoulders with a squeeze. The other boys' eyes flicked to his face. "If they've already committed us for a crime we haven't even done yet, then there's only one solution."

 

He looked at each of them in turn with a devilish half-smirk on his face that seemed to be laced with a dare.

 

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

 

 

 

Someone once said that the essence of leadership was making people follow you, mainly out of curiosity as to where you'll lead them to next. If this was true, then Louis was definitely a leader.

 

Their commons had been converted into operations, with the couches pushed aside to make way for a long table and bar-stools. The whole thing was currently covered with various odds and ends – pipes, wires, something that looked suspiciously like a cheese flips, and other sorts of electronic devices. He even spotted the icon amongst the mess.

 

Liam and Niall were at one end of it, fiddling and pounding on something, while Louis was leaning over the table going over charts, a beret perched at a slant over his head. He'd referred to it as his thinking cap – quipping something about them all getting matching ones.

 

Zayn was meanwhile at something of a loss. These high-tech things were a little out of his area of expertise, being more of an infiltrator and footman. Though he was sure Louis already had a carefully planned mission awaiting him.

 

He left the boys to their arts and crafts project – Liam had managed to get himself stuck in some lightwebs and Niall was trying to free him, which only seemed to be getting him tangled up as well – and made his way to the kitchen.

 

 

Harry was bent over the counter, grunting while kneading some dough manually, since his kitchen had been raided for parts. Zayn hung back, cocking his head as he appreciated the view for a moment. The way the muscles in his arms flexed with each push and pull. A push forward, a pull in, and another push forward. A vigorous rhythm but the boy was doing it with grace, obviously having done this many times.

 

He watched as Harry scraped the dough off the counter, lifting it up for a second while flicking a touch of flour down and letting the ball drop again. He continued.

 

Zayn quietly approached, liking the way the t-shirt clung to the boy's back, showing off his muscles with each push. Who knew kneading some dough could be so sexy?

 

He leaned in, breathing against his nape while running a hand over his ass and between his legs.

 

Harry stilled and Zayn nuzzled along the side while whispering into his ear, "What are you making?"

 

The boy let out a sigh as Zayn kissed down the side of his neck, and Harry tilted a bit to the side to grant him more access. "Bread," he murmured out a bit huskily.

 

"Hmmm," he hummed against his neck. "You're sure good at that. But you look a little tense." He reached up, sliding his hands up the boy's back slowly. He started to knead the boy's nape and the boy lowered his head and braced himself against the counter.

 

He continued down to his shoulders, the strong muscles warm under his hands. Kneading and stroking. Stroking and kneading. He continued down further, finding a knot and Harry let out a groan. He continued working on it as he leaned in again, biting gently at the boy's nape.

 

Harry let out a sigh.

 

His hands continued down, running along the sides of his spine and then his sides, his own body flush against the boy's ass. Circling his thumbs in a fluid pattern while his fingers pressed and stroked. He licked at the boy's nape before placing fleeting kisses.

 

Bringing his palms to the bottom of the boy's spine, he pushed and rubbed, slowly moving back up in languid half-circles. Each move pressed the boy further onto the counter and he let the boy feel his cock against his ass.

 

Harry let out another sigh, pressing back against him lightly. Zayn reached his shoulders again, circling them as he rested his forehead against the boy's spine. He was pretty turned on already, which was a little ridiculous for him. He blamed it on the ship's near celibacy, he hadn't worked in weeks. But then again, if he was bunking up with a bunch of low-brow cretins he probably wouldn't be going around dry humping them after a few weeks, or so he hoped.

 

Harry pressed back against him, circling his ass against his aroused member and Zayn exhaled against his back.

 

"Can I?" He nipped at the boy's skin.

 

"Hmmm," Harry let out in permission, fuchsia curls hiding his face.

 

Zayn reached around him, undoing his fly and dropping to his knees as the tugged the boy's trousers down. He slid his index fingers under the waistband of his underwear, sliding slowly from the front all the way to the back, a teasing brush. A shiver ran down the boy's spine.

 

He lowered the fabric slowly, pressing a kiss at the very top of his ass crack before blowing along it. The boy's grip on the counter tightened.

 

Pulling it all the way down, he helped free the boy of his clothes. He was left in only his shirt now, bare legs spread and naked hips pushing against the counter. Zayn ghosted his hands up the back of the boy's legs, before running them over his ass cheeks; kneading gently as he spread them. He quirked a grin at the view – he'd been on his knees for much less impressive sights.

 

Running a hand between Harry's legs, he teased over the sensitive skin before brushing over his scrotum. Biting and licking at the swell of an ass cheek, he reached through further, finding the boy's member heavy in his hands. Harry let out a breath, moving his legs apart as he stroked him. His mouth continued to lick and kiss, the hand not occupied with his cock coming to push the boy's ass apart further.

 

He leaned in, flicking his tongue against his hole. Harry pushed back against him and he let out a breathy laugh.

 

"Eager are we?"

 

Harry let his head hang down further as he growled out, "Ugh, quit the foreplay. I know you're good. Just get inside already."

 

Zayn almost wished he could see the boy's face. His eyes were probably screwed shut tight as he ground out the words.

 

"Alright, if you insist." He withdrew the lube from his pocket and single-handedly slicked up his fingers, before pushing one inside. He quickly followed it by another as the boy squirmed and pushed back against him, all but riding himself on his hand. He was about to follow with a third when the door swished open behind them.

 

"Zayn, I was thinking..." the voice trailed off as Zayn looked back at him, two fingers deep in Harry's ass.

 

"Yes?" the boy replied, continuing to fingerfuck the boy with a nonchalant expression on his face. Harry let out a low hiss as his spot was hit.

 

"Ehm... err... I guess, I guess it can wait. Come out when you're, like... done," the boy babbled at them.

 

"Sure thing Lou." Zayn sent him a cheeky smile as the boy bolted from the room.

 

He continued to pump the boy's cock as he finally slipped in a third, and Harry let out a moan.

 

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

 

 

 

"So what did Zayn say?" Liam said around the chip Niall had just fed him, his own hands currently busy holding the fragile device in place.

 

The boy didn't reply, muttering something as he bent over his charts again. Liam raised his eyebrows, noting the vigorous way Louis was adding lines and crossing out ideas. The graphite snapped under the pressure and got thrown into the pile of odds and ends.

 

"Lou..." Liam didn't get to finish the sentence, as Louis ran a hand over his face with a sigh, before turning and storming out.

 

"I'm taking break," Louis muttered on his way to the door. The boys at the table exchanged a glance.

 

 

Louis could have beat himself up. What the fuck was wrong with him? He didn't even know why he had reacted that way when he found them, fucking in the middle of the bloody kitchen. A normal reaction for him would have been to make a joke of it. Or join in. Or both probably. They probably even would have let him. But no, he'd frozen, the sight making something besides lust surge through him. And then he'd run.

 

And he was still running now. Not wanting to see Zayn coming out of the kitchen... after. Not wanting to stare him in the face and try to talk him into the pivotal step in his plan, when all his mind could focus on was how he'd just been fucking Harry.

 

Entering his quarters in a blur, he threw himself down on the bed as the door swished closed behind him. Hiding his head in the crook of his arm, his breaths were coming out in a stream of short gasps against the covers and he couldn't seem to slow them down. Instead they seemed to quicken, together with the beat of his heart.

 

He briefly wondered if this was what a panic attack felt like, when the first sob broke through. A second quickly followed, and before long he was full on crying into his arm, his eyes screwed shut against the tears. Fucking crying – crying his heart out over something he didn't even know.

 

 

"He likes you, you know," Zayn was murmuring into his ear. Which might have been a little of an odd thing to say, seeing that he also currently had his cock buried in his ass.

 

Harry braced himself against the counter with each slow drag out and push back in, his mind too preoccupied to focus on speech right now. He tried anyways.

 

"Who?" he lamely let out, around a groan.

 

"Louis," the boy replied between thrusts.

 

"Hmm, he–ah– has... has a funny way of sho–owing it." Harry bit his lip as the boy adjusted his angle and quickened the pace.

 

Zayn had reached his hand around, stroking him to the beat. The other was pushing between his shoulder blades, and he pushed back.

 

"Yeah... but those are usually signs that it's for real. I think he's fallen so hard he doesn't even know what to do with himself." Zayn let out a pant against his back as Harry clenched around him.

 

He wasn't sure what to do with that information. And here he'd thought the boy hated him. Were all those weeks of sullen silence, glares, and strategic avoidance actually signs that he really wanted to jump his bones? He let out a laugh at the absurdity. It was like the boy had never been in love before.

 

Zayn twisted his hand as he drove in again, hitting his prostate dead-on. Harry's laugh turned into a rather loud groan.

 

"And I think you like him too," the black haired boy murmured into his neck, his breath hot against the shell of his ear.

 

"Mhmm..." Harry let out, his eyes falling shut as his erection throbbed in the boy's fist.

 

He could feel the smile against his neck before Zayn pulled back to thrust in again, sheathing himself to the hilt.

 

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

 

 

 

They reached their destination, the Lady purring around them as they hovered in space... waiting. 

 

It was a bit of suicide mission, Liam had to admit to himself. But Louis seemed convinced and hellbent on it, having gone over the plan obsessively – checking and rechecking for possible glitches. And where Louis went, Liam followed. He'd always have the boy's back. And hey, if it was successful, it would mean their freedom. Or at least to those that survived.

 

He strapped on his gun, kissing Niall full on the lips as a goodbye. The boy would remain on the ship, hopefully free from harm and navigating them as they made their decent. And safe... so fucking safe.

 

Louis was beside him, strapped up and cradling the device in his hands. Zayn and Harry had already gone down, paving the way.

 

He shot one last look at the blonde as he closed the hatch.

 

 

"Yes, we're here on business," Zayn purred at the desk clerk, who stared back a little helplessly, obviously a bit thrown by their combined onslaught. Harry was standing next to him, grinning down at the clerk with his charm in full force.

 

"Yes," the boy stammered out, a blush on his cheeks as he tried to focus on the display. "Who did you say you were calling for again?"

 

"The Magistrate. He is expecting us." Harry's voice was a caramel drawl, expecting nothing less but complete compliance.

 

"Uhmm, yes. I shall let him know." The clerk tried to wrench his eyes away in order to punch a few buttons on the screen.

 

"Wouldn't want to keep him waiting. He'll be most displeased." Zayn crouched down on the counter, biting his lip as he smirking at the boy.

 

"Yes, most certainly. Room 439. Lift's to your right." He waved in the general direction, face beet red.

 

They ambled towards it, Harry sending him a smile as they went. The clerk's eyes dropped back down to his dash at the sight.

 

 

The door opened with a swish, a bored bodyguard scowling back at them. Zayn took the lead, obviously well versed in these sorts of encounters. And before he knew it, Harry found himself in the magistrate's bedchamber – a bald fat man reclining on silk cushions, sucking on a kronkwhip as he took them in. He hummed around it as he appraised them, and Harry had to suppress the shudder wanting to go down his spine. He really didn't know how Zayn could stomach this.

 

"We come as compliments of the house." Zayn smiled at the man, as if it was a great honor to be served up like a pillow mint. He advanced towards the bed with a slink, running a hand over the man's hairy leg with a teasing relish. The man let out an appreciative groan and Harry squeezed his eyes shut in disgust, needing to draw at the very recesses of himself to stay in character.

 

 

"Niall, update," Liam spoke into the device on his collar as he scanned the corridor. Louis was meanwhile pretending to adjust a terminal switch, the cap of the maintenance uniform threatening to slip down his nose.

 

"They're moving. Coming your way in 20," the boy replied, his voice a bit tinny through the feed in his ear.

 

Liam kept his eyes on the hallway, waiting for them to appear. After exactly 20, they rounded the corner. Zayn strolled towards them confidently, as Harry hung back, failing to hide the look of disgust still on his face. Liam bit back a grin, being able to guess at what could have cause it.

 

 

 

 

As they passed, Zayn feigned a trip over their maintenance cart, the soft click of something being placed down the only giveaway.

 

The boys continued on their way as Liam palmed the card, sending Louis a nod. The boy opened the grate, and they were in.


	55. Chapter 55

 

 

 

"Niall, status." Zayn hid the words to the mic by taking another sip of his umbrella drink. They were camped out at the far side of the bar behind a levitating fish tank, out of view but still in sight of their target.

 

"Moving as planned. How much time?" the blonde's voice echoed through their earpieces.

 

Harry risked a look over at the far off table, where the Magistrate was currently enjoying a business brunch with his partners.

 

"Fatties on hors d'oeuvres. Think we've got another three plates followed by a scrumptious dessert," Harry lazily replied as he fake-talked across the table.

 

"Excellent. Just don't lose him from your sight."

 

"Oh no worries 'bout that," Zayn replied and Harry had to hide a grin in his cocktail.

 

 

"Ugh, why are these shafts always so damn small," Liam groaned out as he hit his head on another overhead circuit. He was following close behind Louis, noting how the boy was absentmindedly stroking the device he'd strapped to his forearm. It had its creepy tentacles entwined around his wrist, firmly suctioned to Louis' cybernetics. Liam didn't like the look of it.

 

"Niall, directions," he called out through the link as they got to another fork.

 

"Left, you're almost there," the blonde's voice spoke into his ear, an odd reassurance.

 

"No, Lou, other left." He pulled the boy the other way and Louis just grinned back at him, his eyes oddly glazed.

 

They made their way in a half crouch, trying not to get caught up in wires. Liam's back was already killing him.

 

 

"So Zayn... I have a question for you." Harry poked at his drink, watching the sparkles twirl to the surface.

 

"Yeah?" the black haired boy muttered over his shoulder as he tried to get the waiter's attention.

 

"Like, how can you do it?" Harry glanced at the boy, hoping he wasn't overstepping a boundary by asking this.

 

"What?" Zayn asked as he gave up trying to get a refill. He reached for the other glass instead and took a sip. Harry let him.

 

"You know... what we just did back there?" Harry elaborated as he took his drink back. He poured half of it into the boy's empty one before going back to stirring up sparkles.

 

"Whattya mean?" He risked a quick look over to the table to make sure their target was still in place.

 

"I don't know, like, doesn't it get to you sometime? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like sex, and I've done it a lot, but it's always been because I've wanted to and the person was hot or whatever. But when they're not... "

 

Zayn laughed into his drink. "Yeah, I know what you mean. That back there required some serious acting. It helps to close your eyes sometimes and think of someone else. Or try to find one thing you like about them and just focus on that the whole time."

 

"So what did you like about him?" Harry asked as he took another sip.

 

The boy smirked at him. "Why, he had the key to our salvation."

 

 

"10 more units, should be coming up on your left," Niall's voice carefully instructed them.

 

They made their way down, trying to pick their destination out of the chaotic scenery. The wires all looked the same though – tangled, dusty, and woefully unlabeled.

 

Another turn to the left, a catwalk, a near alarm-trip later, and the ceiling height had decreased to the point of forcing them to crawl on all fours.

 

Liam grumbled to himself as they made their slow bumbling way. Whoever designed this thing obviously never had to actually maintenance it. He was just glad their scramblers were still holding up. Having someone chasing them through here would be a pain in the... well, knees.

 

Finally the crawl-way ended and let out to a small chamber, where Liam straightened up with a sigh and a crack of the spine. There was a circuit pedestal sitting in the middle which could only be what they were looking for. There were also three regular sized doors in the room which looked a lot more comfortable to walk through than the way they had just come. Liam narrowed his eyes at them as he rubbed his back.

 

"Alright, you're there," Niall needlessly reconfirmed. "Lou, you've got ten minutes."

 

Louis just nodded as he stepped closer to the pillar and started prep.

 

Liam wanted to roll his eyes at the boy as he went to reconfirm for him, "Lou's in position and starting transfer. Keep checking our backs."

 

"Will do Li." He could hear the boy's chuckle through the feed and he let himself quirk a grin before he focused back on Louis.

 

The boy was prying open the siding and making fast work of it. A tentacle seemed to stroke along his wrist as he went on and he caught Louis trying to hide a smile. Liam suppressed a shudder.

 

He stepped up to assist, but this part of the plan was out of his hands. So he watched as Louis stuck his into the circuit and the device on his arm sprung to life. And all Liam could do was stand back and hope this didn't go horribly wrong.

 

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

 

 

 

"Ahhhhh!" Louis threw his head back with a sigh. The boy looked closer to an orgasm than a mere download had the right to be.

 

"Lou, you alright?" Liam said worriedly, not liking the effect this was having on him.

 

"Nghhh," was all the boy could breathe out.

 

"Seriously, maybe we should stop this. I'm really not sure this is a good idea."

 

"Oh, will you shut up? I'm trying to focus here," Louis hissed out, throwing him a glare before being shook by a quake and curling towards the pillar, bracing his free hand against it.

 

Tremors continued to shake his body and all Liam could do was stand back and watch.

 

 

"Boys, I think we have a problem," Niall's voice rang out through the feed, a little too calm.

 

"Yes?" Liam and Zayn echoed back at him simultaneously.

 

Niall rechecked the control panel, the ship humming soothingly around him.

 

"As soon as Louis connected there was a power surge. I've got patrols coming up to your locai in 45. Better finish up quick and lock those doors."

 

Liam stared at the doors in mention in despair. There were three of them. He grabbed for his tool belt, wrestling out the locks. He only had two. One, two, or three. He stood before them for a tense moment before making his decision.

 

One and three it was. They'd have to shoot their way out of two if it came to it.

 

He looked back at Louis, who had his eyes closed, lost to the feed.

 

"Niall, two doors secured. What's the countdown?"

 

"He's got another three."

 

Liam groaned to himself. Typical. Though given the way Louis was currently hiding his head in the crook of his arm and gasping against the pedestal it wasn't giving him much hardship.

 

He withdrew his gun and stationed himself at the far end of the chamber, trained on the second door.

 

 

"Hmm, doesn't sound good does it?" Zayn let out as he bottomed his glass.

 

"No, and neither does that," Harry remarked as he motioned over to the table, where the Magistrate was being interrupted from his lavish meal.

 

"Shit, Niall, we've got a problem," the boy spoke into the mic as he got up.

 

Harry followed him, dropping a few tokens on the table as he glanced at the fat man's retreating back. This was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

 

 

 


	57. Chapter 57

 

 

 

Niall watched the display, the countdown of the download ticking by excruciatingly slow. Two dots glowed onscreen, remaining in position. Louis and Liam. Quickly moving in on their location were a few more dots. Security, if they were lucky. If not, intras.

 

He worried at his bottom lip as he watched them, blinking on and off as they made their way.

 

"Liam, there're five heading your way. Should be there in twenty."

 

"Copy," the boy's voice echoed back, and Niall's eyes flicked to a different screen. Zayn and Harry were moving rapidly towards the entrance. Looked like their target was on the move.

 

"Zarry, don't let him leave! The alarm will go off as soon as he exits," Niall reminded him as he watched the dots.

 

"Copy that, we're already moving in to intercept."

 

"What's going on?" Liam joined in on the line.

 

"Mister big got pulled away from his meal," came Zayn's mumbled reply, almost lost to the sound of glass breaking.

 

"Zayn, status." Niall stared at the screen, chewing on a thumbnail as he waited for a response. None came. Fuck, he muttered as the dots stopped moving.

 

"Niall, what's the count?" Liam's voice shook him out of it. He glanced back at the timer, and at the group of dots standing before the door.

 

"2. And... you've got company." Niall held his breath as he watched the screen. They weren't moving, which could mean they'd gotten a locked door. After a few seconds with the countdown steadily ticking on, three split off, leaving two in front of the door.

 

"POSSIBLE BREACH IN AREA 7," came the call from the security line Niall had hacked into. Shit.

 

"Liam, you're going to need to find a way to secure that last door and go back out the way you came. They're sending for back-up."

 

"Co–," Liam's reply got cut off by a dull bang. "Looks like they're at 1 and 3, and are trying to bring down the locks. I'm going to take out the wiring for 2, but that won't hold them long." There was another crash, and Niall could make out a curse before the boy cut the line.

 

"Niall, we've got a problem," Zayn's voice rang through again and Niall's thumb suddenly started throbbing. He glanced down at it to find he'd nibbled to the quick. Next time they did this he was going to volunteer to go down. This passive participation was nerve-racking.

 

Something beeped behind him and Niall just about fell off his chair, so absorbed had he been in the screen before him.

 

He glanced around, and it beeped again, the warning call of the ship being scanned. Niall let out a groan as he brought up a different display. There were two patrol ships coming his way.

 

"Uhmm, guys, think I have a problem as well. I'm being checked."

 

"Stay in position," came the hurried answer from Liam. "The scramblers are up." There was another crash through the connection followed by a shout.

 

He blinked at the displays, trying to keep all three in line at once. The patrol ships were moving closer, almost in tracking distance. Zayn and Harry's dots had started moving again, but suspiciously close together. And Liam and Louis were surrounded. Niall swallowed as he took it all in, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

 

The computer continued beeping at him as it blocked the hails, which probably wasn't the best way to look inconspicuous. He was searching around frantically for the comm panel when the ship gave a lurch, followed by a tug and pull. It was the telltale sign of a tracking beam locking on. Niall brought up the screen and could only watch in dismay as the patrol ships started tugging him towards the station. So much for staying in place.

 

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

 

 

 

There was a bang and a pop, followed by a wall of smoke that engulfed the room. Liam stood with his back against the wall, bracing for them to enter. They hesitated, probably waiting for the smoke to clear.

 

"What the fuck?" one of them let out after it dissipated, still outside the room.

 

"What is he... _doing_?" a second voice asked in disgust.

 

Liam gathered that they could only be talking about Louis, who was still finishing the download. 'Finish,' being the operative word.

 

"Is he... is he having **sex** with it?"

 

Liam had to bite back a chuckle and risk giving away his position. But he had to agree, whatever Louis had done connected himself to the trans-device was having quite an effect on him. He was lying there, panting as he all but writhed on the floor, totally oblivious to the security officers who undoubtedly had their guns trained on him.

 

Not seeing him as much of a threat, and perhaps overcome with morbid curiosity, the two of them entered, not noticing Liam who now stood behind them.

 

"That's really fucked up," Guard 1 said as he prodded Louis with his gun. Louis just curled in on himself further, stifling a moan.

 

"No shit. But we should probably report this. And I don't know... disconnect them?"

 

Guard 2 nodded and reached for his comm-device, and Liam moved silently behind them while lamenting the fact that his gun didn't have a stun setting. He did hate having to kill randoms just for doing crappy jobs at minimum wage. So he struck both of them in the back of the head with the butt of his gun instead. It was enough to knock them out, and hopefully leave them with survivable concussions. Right?

 

Louis let out a gasp and a moan before going still, and the device let out a beep. Guess transfer was complete.

 

"Transfer's complete," Niall echoed in his ear unnecessarily. "Get the fuck out of there now."

 

"On it," Liam replied as he hoisted Louis up. The boy was near-unconscious, his head lolling onto his shoulder as he made his way to the door, gun out and ready in his free hand.

 

 

Harry grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway besides Zayn, trailing after the Magistrate and his business partners. They'd narrowly avoided having him slip out the door, but at the cost of offering to entertain them during their meeting instead. They were heading back up to his suite now, woefully far away from the original meet-up point.

 

"Zarry, status," Niall's voice came through the line, sounding a bit strained, but they had to keep quiet or risk being exposed.

 

"Alright, here we are boys." The fat man smiled as he ushered them inside, and his cronies smirked at them as they checked them out, all but licking their lips at the sight. Harry suppressed a shudder.

 

 

Niall sighed into his hands as the plan crumbled around him. The Lady was docked in the station's hangar now, security waiting outside. It was only a matter of time before they breached the door and found him. How the bloody fuck were they going to get out of this one?

 

 

"Niall, status," Liam murmured into his comm as he made his way down the hallway, Louis heavy at his side.

 

"Ehmm... not good? I'm in hangar S3, under surveillance. They're at the gates, so to speak," the blonde's voice sighed through the line.

 

Liam groaned to himself as he checked the maps, it was halfway across the station. "And the boys?"

 

There was a small pause before the reply, "Back in room 439."

 

"Alright, we're on our way." He adjusted Louis' arm around his shoulder, his other around the boy's waist. "And Niall, if they breach, you know what to do."

 

 

 

 

The line was silent on the other end, but he knew the boy had heard.

 

 

 


	59. Chapter 59

 

 

 

"Alright boys, entertain us." The Magistrate smiled as he beckoned with his glass towards them. His cronies were seated around him, in a half-circle as they passed the filled glasses.

 

Harry swallowed, hoping they weren't waiting for a dance routine. He glanced at Zayn, but the boy just had his mask in place; half-lidded eyes as a half-smirk played upon his lips. He tried to mimic it as he stood there and attempted to look like he knew what he was doing, and not like he was just way out of his depth.

 

Zayn turned to him and began to slowly slink towards him, before pulling him to the center of the room. His sly grin was still in place as he started to move against him, and Harry found himself returning the grin. This he could do. He slunk his arms over the boy's shoulders and let his hands dangle as they started to grind against one another.

 

"Computer, music," the fat man called out, and a slow beat filled the lounge. It vibrated down Harry's spine and he relaxed into it, ignoring the pervy men in the room and focused on getting lost in Zayn's eyes instead.

 

 

"Lou, you okay?" Liam murmured at the boy still heavily leaning into him as they made their way. He still seemed pretty out of it.

 

"Hmm... what? Oh, yeah, sure," he replied, not particularly convincingly.

 

"You need to take that off." He tugged at the icon still on Louis' arm, but it didn't budge.

 

"Hmmm... " He watched as Louis stared down at it, a grin tugging at his lips.

 

"Ugh, seriously!" Liam glanced around the corridor before dragging the boy into a small sideway, before coming to shove him forcefully against a wall. Louis only let out a soft huff as his back connected.

 

Liam grabbed his face with both hands and forced his head up. "Lou! Look at me!"

 

The boy blinked at him, eyes glassy. This just wouldn't do. Whatever the process had done to him had left him high as a kite. "Lou!" he tried again more forcefully, pulling him forward only to slam him back against the wall. Maybe he could at least knock some sense back into him.

 

But Louis only let out a sound that sounded suspiciously close to a mewl, and all but melted into his grasp. Liam would have dropped it right then and there, and let him sleep whatever this was off if their situation hadn't been so dire. He needed his partner back. He couldn't pull this off alone.

 

"Louis, you need to disconnect. What... what can I do? What can I do to help?" His hands suddenly seemed to burn at the points that were touching the boy's face. Louis had closed his eyes, but they slowly slid back open at his words. They were... dark. And filled with something Liam had never seen directed at him.

 

"I need... " his copilot breathed out, his voice a few octaves below their usual cadence. "I need... oh fuck... please, Liam." His hands came to grasp onto Liam's waist and pulled.

 

"What? Louis?" He knew he was probably gaping at this point, but seriously? Where had this suddenly come from. They'd never...

 

But Louis didn't seem share his turmoil as he only pulled him closer, wedging a leg between his' and rocking up. Liam blinked at the wall as he felt a hard dick rubbing against his thigh. Shit.

 

He glanced down the corridor, knowing security could walk by and discover them at any moment. This was so not the place... or time. But if this was what it took to get him his Louis back, well, he'd already been down that path once before. A vision of slamming a certain blonde up against a storage shelf in order to gain trans-warp filled his mind, and he let out a soft growl as he pinned Louis to the wall.

 

In for a token, in for a cred, he thought to himself dryly as Louis let out a moan and writhed against him. He'd never seen him so... so... Liam didn't even know. But this wasn't the time to evaluate his best friend's state of mind. No, better not think at all.

 

He leaned down and kissed along the boy's neck as he pinned his wrists over his head and against the wall. Louis was grinding back against him, utterly lost already in the simple sensation. He moved his leg up, increasing the friction against the boy's groin. At the way he was already straining against him this wouldn't take long at all.

 

Taking a deep inhale, Liam shut the part of himself down that wanted to bawl at this. It was just all sorts of wrong, and Lou would probably silently beat himself up over this for the next three cross-galaxies. But he needed it now, and Liam could only do his best and oblige.

 

So he pulled the wrists in his grasp down and twisted them, forcing Louis to turn before slamming him back against the wall face-first. The boy just let out a groan again as he turned his head – so utterly far gone. Liam shut his eyes and locked down on himself, biting his lip as he pressed his front against his friends' back. The pain of his teeth in his lip helped him focus, focus on what needed to be done next.

 

He shifted the wrists in his grasp, coming to hold them with his left as his right quickly dropped down and swiftly undid Louis' gun belt and trousers. A firm pull and they were down, the gun dropping carelessly to the floor with a dull clang and leaving a firm pair of buttocks bare under his hands.

 

"Spread your legs," he breathed into Louis' neck, and he could feel him shiver in response. This truly was unreal.

 

He reached around, making contact a bit hesitantly with the boy's cock. But it was hard, incredibly hard, and it all but burned in his hand. Louis let out a whine and pushed back against him while pulling at the grip on his wrists, but Liam only tightened his hold. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

 

So he pumped his best friend's cock, up and down, swirling over the head and pulling down again. A light squeeze, a twist, a brush up again to gather the precome and back down. Louis let out a pant, throwing his head back against his shoulder as he quickened the pace. His arms remained secure against the wall, in Liam's grasp.

 

Liam could feel himself hardening besides the circumstance, coming to push against that exposed ass, the luscious curve of it tight against his groin. Louis only gasped out harder, grinding back against him at the feeling. Liam bit into his shoulder hard as he thrust forward, his cock straining against the confines of his trousers.

 

He continued to pump Lou's cock as he worried at his neck, licking and sucking, and biting again. His friend continued to pant as he rocked back against him, slowly circling against his groin. Liam had to let out a stifled moan of his own at the sensation, before glancing down the hallway again. This was so fucked.

 

The pace of his hand quickened, as did their breathing, the slick sound of flesh being pleasured filling the air. Louis' pants turned into chocked cries locked at the back of his throat, and he came to bite at the arm keeping him in place. Liam's arm.

 

Liam let out a hiss, squeezing tight around the cock in his hand, before biting down himself and sucking.

 

Louis shuddered against him, leaning his head against the arm bracing the wall and taking in a desperate inhale before seizing up.

 

Liam could feel the pulse of it in his hand, the boy's balls retreating before they came to spill their load upon the wall. In long strings it came, and Liam rode him through it, pumping it out of him, feeling the boy shuddering against him all the while, and he released his wrists from the wall.

 

Finally, Louis sagged against him with a weak sigh, obviously drained.

 

"Alright, off with it now," Liam growled into his ear, knowing he'd have to be forceful with this. Louis only weakly nodded, raising his right arm towards him in a silent gesture.

 

Liam looked doubtfully at the device, not sure he'd be able to disconnect it this time. But as his hands made contact with it, the tentacles seemed to spring from Louis' cybernetics, swirling around eagerly as if searching for Liam's hand instead.

Liam grimaced as he took the icon off, and stuffed it in his pocket, still feeling it wriggling around in there. He pulled the boy's trousers back up and buckled his gun-belt back on, before hoisting Louis off the wall. As he slunk the boy's arm over his shoulder and navigated them back to the main corridor, he suddenly felt drained. 

This was going to be a long day.

 

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

 

 

 

There had been times, back in uni, when Niall would be disturbed from his studies by the sounds of boisterous shouting as his classmates horsed around outside his dorm room – off to another party no doubt. One they hadn't bothered to invite him to.

 

And he'd been annoyed at their frivolity, while maybe at the same time a bit envious. Envious that they could juggle it all so effortlessly – studies, work, social life; while he seemed taxed just by his course load. _Keep your head down and make it through_ , had become his mantra.

 

He'd clicked on his music to drown them out as he'd bent back over his work, trying to ignore that it was Friday, or weekend, or whatever day of the week it was that merited a party. And that they were all out there right now living the life, making those fond memories that would be there to be recalled later when they were old and settled, laughing over their younger self's antics or whatnot.

 

And he knew there would probably come a day when he would regret not joining in and being more social. Because what are the memories that stay after all? The many nights spent at home, quietly studying? Or those few precious moments that were spent out there, putting it all on the line?

 

As Niall watched the patrols encircling the ship, he knew he could sum up his teenage years on one hand. No, he didn't regret how he had spent them, his knowledge had proven pretty damn useful after all. But he could also say that the short time he'd spent on the Lady with its motley crew already felt longer than all those lonely nights of his youth combined.

 

It had changed him more quickly and completely than a lifetime of academics could have. Can't beat that real world experience, after all, Niall chuckled to himself as the ship shook with a detonation. Looked like they had breached the gate.

 

He typed in a line of code, together with the password Liam had provided just in case of... well, just in case of a worst case scenario really. And here they were.

 

The screens before him went black with a pop and the Lady suddenly became eerily still. He could hear the guards trampling about outside, making their sweep.

 

Giving the dash one last pat in farewell, he stood up and strapped on his gun-belt as he took his leave.

 

 

The door chimed, and the boys stilled their slow grind. The Magistrate nodded towards the youngest of his posse, and he got up to answer it. "Continue." He beckoned at them, and they did, but not without keeping an ear on the door.

 

"Room service," Harry could hear a voice call out over the music.

 

"But we didn't order... " the man replied, glancing back at the other men in the room.

 

"Compliments of the house," came the reply.

 

"Send them in," the Magistrate called out absentmindedly, eyes staying glued on the boys dancing before him.

 

Harry peeked around Zayn's shoulder as a trolley was pushed in, two boys in service uniforms at its heel. The white caps were shadowing their features, but he could still make them out. He bit back a grin, glad his back was turned to their host.

 

Liam pulled out the bottle, presenting it against the white cloth thrown over his forearm. The man nodded, and he went to uncork it, filling the glasses set out on the cart.

 

"Some light refreshment for you gentlemen," he announced, not making eye contact.

 

Harry looked up at Zayn, finding him giving the Magistrate a seductive glance and a quirk of the eyebrow. The man nodded as he took a sip from his still-filled glass.

 

Finding that permission enough, Zayn pulled them both towards the cart, not missing a beat to the music.

 

Holding out his hand, Liam handed him the glass and Harry blocked the view of what was concealed underneath it. Quick and easy. Now they'd just have to get the card back on the fat-man and they could be out of here. Harry was perhaps a little glad the thing wasn't in his hand.

 

 

Liam and Louis slipped out of the room, with Liam sighing a breath in relief that it had gone so smoothly. Louis smirked back at him, thankfully back to his old self. Now there was just the small matter of getting them all out of here.

 

"Niall, status," he called out to the line.

 

There was no reply. _Right_.

 

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

 

 

 

"Boys, locai," Niall's voice finally came through the line, sounding a bit hushed. Liam let out a sigh in relief as he went to answer.

 

"We're heading to Terminal 6 – pleasure floor. Zarry, join us asap." They didn't respond of course, still busy with the party, so he could only assume they'd gotten the message.

 

" 'kay, meet you there," the blonde whispered before cutting the link.

 

 

Niall ducked down behind a shipping crate as another patrol passed. His heart was thumping in his chest at the thought of being discovered. It would be most unfortunate, especially this late in the game – after everything they'd gone through to get here.

 

Which was when he realized that hiding behind a crate was possibly the stupidest thing he could be doing right now. He should be trying for inconspicuous guest, not fugitive on the run.

 

Making sure his gun was safely hidden under his jacket, he scanned the hangar for an opportunity. It came in the form of a group of passengers leaving their ship and making their way towards the lifts. As they passed he quickly stood up and dashed behind them.

 

Look like you belong, he told himself as he affected an ambling gait, his face falling into a mask of travel-born weariness and disinterest. Just another day, in just another crappy spacestation in the middle of nowhere.

 

The lift's door slid closed behind him with a satisfying swish, and he glanced at the button row while rubbing the back of his neck in feigned nonchalance. T6 was already lit. Perfect.

 

Getting off on the pleasure floor, he scanned his surroundings, trying to look like he was taking in the meager offerings and not frantically searching for his partners in crime.

 

So he walked along the stands, comparing token prices for food, games and... other pleasures. A flickering hoverbot zoomed up next to him as he stood contemplating just what a cruxian double-bind would entail. The bot blinked at him, offering a free sample of something that looked vaguely digestible on its little tray. He took it, and the bot seemed to pulse in delight before zooming off again.

 

Popping it into his mouth, it felt cold against his tongue before dissolving into a fizz of effervescence. He blinked as it tickled the back of his nose perilously close to causing a sneeze-attack, and wondered why anyone would pay for such a thing. But as he swallowed he could feel it turn to cool liquid again as it traveled all the way down, giving him a weird sort of icy rush and taking away the tension headache he didn't even know he'd had. Nice.

 

He all but bounced on his way, rounding a corner and promptly running into a built back. "Uhmm, so–," he mumbled out as the figure turned and his apology ended with a little shriek.

 

 

Liam suddenly found himself with two arms full of blond boy, clinging onto him like a robo-monkey and laughing madly into his ear. The momentum of his pounce had sent them spinning in a circle and he let out a laugh of his own.

 

"Oh Liamliamliam! It worked it worked!" the boy was letting out between laughs, hugging him tight. Liam returned the embrace with a smile, the boy's enthusiasm rubbing off on him.

 

Niall drew back a little between giggles, only to grab Liam's face between his hands and giving him a flurry of quick kisses. "I... was... so... worried," he spoke out between them and Liam could find his face close to splitting from the stupid grin that was taking over his features. He leaned in to peck the boy on the nose, and the boy let out another giggle before hugging him tight again.

 

"Uhmm, guys," came from beside them, followed by a cough. Niall looked up to find Louis looking back with an amused glint in his eyes. Liam quickly disentangled them, dropping Niall's feet back to the floor and letting him bounce over to Louis to drag him into a hug as well.

 

Louis stood a bit awkwardly, hands slowly coming up to pat the boy on the back.

 

"How did it download? How did it feel? Are you okay?" Niall started to interrogate him as soon as he pulled back, looking down at the boy's wrist that was now free of the device.

 

"Uhmm, it felt... it was fine... " he stammered out, and Liam let out a cough of his own beside them. Niall sent them both worried glances, not sure what they were referring to. "But were there any side-effects?" he pressed on.

 

"You could say that," Liam replied for his copilot, but the crinkle of his eyes let him know that they couldn't have been that serious. "But we'll talk about that later, we've got to round up the other boys." They nodded, and started making the rounds.

 

 

 


	62. Chapter 62

 

 

 

"Looking for some... _entertainment_? a voice purred from somewhere beside them, obviously a hooker trying to rope them in, and Liam would have simply walked past had Niall not abruptly left his side.

 

He looked over in surprise as the blonde ran over to the figure standing in the shadows and barreled into him for a hug. Stopping and walking a bit closer, he finally made out the curly hair of the boy in his arms. Zayn was lounging casually next to them, leaning against the storefront as he took a toke of red. He gave Liam a smirk around it, before being dragged into a Niall-hug as well.

 

"Come here you," Zayn let out, after disentangling himself from the blonde. He strode over to Liam, hugging him tight, before turning to Louis to give him a kiss on the cheek and hooking an arm around his shoulders. They all stood in a semi-circle now, bathed in the low red light of the storefront. Reunited.

 

Liam glanced over as Zayn let Louis go, all but pushing him towards Harry. He briefly hesitated, but the boy let out a huff and took the decision from his hands by drawing him in. He watched as Louis slowly returned the embrace, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

Liam had to grin to himself as he took them all in. The Lady's motley crew. The boys. It felt right somehow, the five of them. And each botched adventure only seemed to bring them closer.

 

Only one thing was missing in all of this... the Lady Viper. Their Lady-love. His heart sank a little at the thought. "Come on boys, time to go," he told them, and they made their way to the lifts.

 

 

"Louis, no." Liam almost had to physically restrain the boy from reaching for his gun and blasting the poor workmen to pieces. He grabbed him at the upper arm instead, forcefully dragging him past before he could make a scene.

 

Louis let out a chocked noise that sounded suspiciously close to a sob as they walked past. Liam couldn't help but throw one last look over his shoulder as they moved on, to the sight of floating bins and lasers, working with robotic efficiency.

 

She stood there, waiting for them. Waiting as the machines stripped her, carving her into little sellable pieces with swift, remorseless strokes. Liam could feel the lump in his throat, but there was nothing they could do to save her. It was already too late.

 

So they continued walking away, trying to avoid undo notice. And perhaps it was for the best, after all. She'd been too recognizable, too easy to link them to their past. They'd have to start fresh if they really wanted to make this work, and he knew Louis would never have let her go on his on devices.

 

They continued on, Louis shoulders hunched and face stony beside him. Harry was walking at his other side, shooting him worried glances.

 

"I'm so sorry Liam," Niall said as he jogged up to his side. "But I did like you told me. She was wiped when they took her."

 

Liam nodded, glad they wouldn't get anything incriminating out of her. Even if that had meant they could start stripping immediately, without the standard courtesy lost-and-found period.

 

As they walked down the hangar, Liam dropped back a bit as he tried to gather his thoughts. They needed to get off this station as quickly as possible. It was just too risky. But how do that without a ship? His mind was unhelpfully blank as it circled around the problem – he just felt exhausted.

 

"Seems we're in a little of a predicament now, aren't we?" Zayn ambled up to his side, and Liam only glanced at him, a little annoyed. Why did it always fall on him to sort these things out? Louis was too busy brooding about his lost ship, Harry was too busy worrying about him brooding, Niall was looking lost as usual, and Zayn was just making a joke of it all.

 

"Yeah," he muttered out, a little defeated.

 

"Well, Liam, when times get tough, the tough take a long warm bubble bath. Preferably with a glass of blue. Or at least, that has always been my motto." Zayn sent him a grin, which only deepened Liam's frown. Was he serious?

 

But the black haired boy only continued to grin at him as he hooked his hand into the crook of his arm and nodded to something before them.

 

Liam narrowed his eyes at him, before looking at whatever he'd nodded towards. He made out a shuttle for a ship too large to be docked at the station. 'Excelsior Pleasure Cruises' it read. 'Let us take you on a little trip.'

 

He glanced back at Zayn who was still giving him a crooked smirk. And he found one tugging on the corner of his lips as well.

 

"Boys," he called out.

 

 

 


	63. Chapter 63

 

 

 

Together they strolled onto the lavish deck of the cruise-liner's recreation floor. High up above the sky was a perfect blue and the imitation sun shone down on them, the illusion so clever it could almost be mistaken for real. Except for when in the evenings it got switched off and gave a view of the passing stars instead.

 

Lawn chairs encircled the pool in the center where the guests lounged waiting for whizzing hoverbots to deliver their drinks. It was all pretty fancy really, and Louis had to smirk to himself as he adjusting the lapel of his leisure suit and ambled along behind Harry and Zayn.

 

The boys were quite a team. Not only had they somehow managed to talk them onto the ship, they'd also scored them some new threads... and if the lady calling out to them was anything to go by, some free drinks as well. Harry had brushed it off as flirting, but Louis knew a con artist when he saw one.

 

Sitting down on a lounge chair a bit farther away, he watched as Harry kissed the older woman on both cheeks and she let out a delighted giggle before waving a bot over. Yep, free drinks it was.

 

He accepted his, pushing the straw out of the way as he took a deep sip. It was the color of a sunset, and tasted like the sky, refreshing... and expensive. But he couldn't quite get himself to enjoy their little getaway, as he was still mourning the loss of the Lady. Just the thought sent another pang to his chest.

 

Her, Liam and him had been a team since almost the beginning. He could still fondly remember the token game he'd won her in like it had been yesterday. Sure they'd been called cheats at gunpoint later and narrowly avoided incineration on their way off the planet, but they'd gotten her all the same. His first real ship.

 

And now she was but a scrap of metal in some junkyard. Another oldtimer ripped out of the sky.

 

He sighed to himself as he took another sip, watching as one of the ice cubes turned into a little baby sun at the bottom of his glass. It rose to the surface while glowing back at him joyfully, and he stabbed at it with his straw.

 

The woman let out another throaty laugh, and beckoned for some passing friends of hers to join them. They seemed taken by the boys, and one was trying to chat up Niall as well. The boy blushed and Liam threw his arm over his shoulders, and the woman clapped her hands in delight at something Liam said to her.

 

Louis reclined on the chair, closing his eyes to the sounds of pool-play and flirting boys. Sleep was tugging at him, when a rather large splash made it all the way to his feet. There was a pause before something came to drip on him, blocking out the faux sun.

 

Squinting open his eyes, drenched bathing trunks greeted him, hanging dangerously low – the impressive ab V seemingly the only thing keeping them from sliding off completely. Beads of water ran down a sculpted torso as Louis' eyes slowly slid up, his tongue coming to lick at his dry lips unconsciously.

 

All the way up, along toned abs and a glistening chest, all the way to puckered lips quirked into a half-smile, begging to be kissed, and green eyes that crinkled with a sparkle of amusement.

 

Louis swallowed as he watched the water drip from the boy's hair and make their way back down. His eyes almost followed them, more than eager to retrace their delicious path, but he caught himself just in time.

 

"What?" he snarled out, lifting his hand to retrieve his half-finished glass. It was still cool, the little sun-cube still rising and setting peacefully amongst the remaining liquid. He took a sip to avoid looking at the boy standing over him.

 

"Want to come join us for a dip? The girls kindly provided us with some trunks." Harry dropped a pair in Louis' lap, and he stared at it, before glancing over at the 'girls'. They were seated in a semi-circle for optimum pool-viewing efficiency, and they gave him a little wave behind dark sunglasses as he looked at them. He mustered a tight smile as he lifted his cocktail in way of thanks.

 

 

And so he found himself splashing around in the pool, trying to ignore their audience and focus on the game instead. He'd had to keep his shirt on, for obvious reasons, but from the sounds of the appreciative cackles coming from the poolside, the four other half-naked boys were making up for it.

 

But his concentration seemed to be lacking as well, as Harry jumped out of the water for another hit of the ball. How did he manage to get such a body... they'd all been cooped up on the same ship after all. But seriously...

 

Whack.

 

Louis got knocked out of his blatant ogling when the ball hit him squared in the face. The boys across from him let out a gale of laughter as they jumped on each other for another point score, and Louis rubbed at his face sourly as Zayn pushed Harry into the water to a flail of limbs.

 

A memory of Zayn on top of him pushing him down into something else abruptly filled his mind, and his traitorous cock gave a twitch in interest. Louis groan to himself as he continued to rub at his face. Good thing they were still in the water.

 

Just as the thought reached him, something else reached him underwater as well. Two pairs of hands suddenly tugged at him, pulling him under.

 

He came back up spluttering, to the sight of the boys bobbing above the waves, matching impish grins on their faces. Harry came to hold something up in his hand, and with a jolt Louis recognized it. How the fuck... He looked down on himself through the water to make sure, and yep, they definitely had. It was so on.

 

Narrowing his eyes, he splashed at them, delighting in the way they tried to duck out of the way of the spray. But they quickly retaliated, and it was two against one.

 

"Liam, a little help here?" he called over his shoulder, to where his copilot was nonchalantly lounging against the side of the pool next to Niall.

 

"You brought that on yourself mate," he called out, sending him a smirk.

 

Louis turned back to the boys with an eye roll, finding them quickly approaching. The look on their faces sent another tingle to his groin. He swallowed as they advanced, with Harry waving his swim trunks around like a treasure flag. These boys were going to be the death of him.

 

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

 

 

 

"Pass," Harry smirked at him as he folded his cards.

 

Louis wanted to roll his eyes at him. Either he was the worst token player ever, or he was so good it bordered on scary. And seeing how they'd already weaseled the 'girls' out of their all-inclusive spa passes, he was starting to lean on the latter.

 

"Hmm... " he let out, feigning indecision as he glanced at the cards on the table. He could all but feel the ladies shifting with excitement, thinking they had him.

 

He worried at his lip, before sighing to himself and tossing all of their meager earnings back into the pile. "All or nothing ladies," he grinned at them sweetly.

 

The women laughed, coming to conspire with each other before nodding eagerly and placing their trump card on the pile. Louis bit back his grin at the golden keycard.

 

Sighing to himself again, he looked at the other boys who had all folded before him. Liam was shooting him a worried glance, which only made the women cackle louder.

 

Louis hesitated over his cards, before nodding towards the ladies. They revealed their spreads in turn, and he almost lost it.

 

Keeping a somber expression locked in place by a thread, he slowly came to reveal his cards, watching as the smiles slowly slipped off their faces all the while.

 

"Oh," one of them exclaimed as it sunk in.

 

"Oops," he let out, trying for shocked, but knowing it fell a little short. He'd never been that good of an actor after all.

 

Thankfully Harry was there to save the situation with his instinctual sense of etiquette. "Come, luvs, we're here to serve." He offered his arm and one of them reached for it a bit hesitantly, eyes still on the table.

 

Placing a hand on hers, his smile distracted her from the con they had just pulled. Her friends shuffled up behind, with four boys bringing up the rear like well-paid escorts. The other patrons of the gaming hall turned to stare – an utter defeat had probably never looked so glamorous.

 

 

Niall let out a cackle after the door shut behind the ladies, leaving them alone in their newly acquired first-class suite. It was so far removed from the bunk-beds they'd been cooped up in that it was almost ridiculous.

 

Throwing himself down on a couch and kicking his feet up, he closed his eyes in contentment at the turn of events.

 

The scent of oldberry and blue hit his nose, and he looked up to find Liam holding a flute of it out towards him. The fuchsia curl of the berry swirled around in the glass, making it shine with a sparkling translucence.

 

Taking the glass, he held it up to Liam's. "Cheers," he whispered, looking him in the eye.

 

"Cheers," the boy replied, eyes crinkling as he took a sip.

 

Niall grinned around his glass, before pulling Liam onto the couch with him.

 

 

"Good job back there," Louis found himself being complimented. He was seated between Harry and Zayn and trying not to blatantly stare at what was going down on the couch across from them.

 

He'd never expected Liam to be so easily corrupted... but he guessed picking up this motley crew had changed them all in some way or another.

 

"Hmm, yes..." he let out, remembering that he was expected to reply. "Well, sorry to say, but I've won much better things at tokens." He looked down at his hands, fighting off memories of the Lady.

 

"Hmm..." A mouth was suddenly at his ear, desperately close.

 

A hand was tracing along his arm on his other side, before pressing a flute into his hand.

 

He looked down at it, finding it coming to his lips without proper intention. The liquid slid against his tongue with a cool sparkle, mellow and sweet. The blue pulled him down, settling him into his body for this moment.

 

Hands continued to caress his arm while a mouth started to ghost against his neck. He let out a sigh as he took another sip.

 

He knew he should be protesting, but somehow seemed to lack the initiative to do so. This whole day had been a slow seduction really, pulling at him from all sides. From that incident in the pool, which only Liam's extra towel had saved him from total embarrassment – he never did find out where his swim trunks had disappeared to – to a lavish dinner sponsored by the girls where the boys had taken to feeding him every one of the 12 dessert teasers by hand, much to the amusement of their hostesses.

 

And now here he was nestled between them, watching as Liam and Niall all but made out with each other on the couch across from them. His cock gave another low roll of want, seemingly having been half-hard all day.

 

Fingers continued to trace up, expertly caressing along just where the enhancements tied in with his flesh. He closed his eyes with a groan at the delicious tingle. Fucking Zayn.

 

A chuckle came from his other side, and another nuzzle at his neck. A lick and a bite, and Louis leaned against it. Fucking Harry.

 

Something hammered in his chest as the thought hit him. Was this real? Was the boy really at his side, doing his best to seduce him?

 

He blinked opened his eyes, looking to his left. And yep, there he was, grinning back at him amidst messy curls, luscious lips puckered and eyes twinkling before lowering down again to place another kiss on Louis' throat.

 

And Louis let out a throaty whine as they continued on their way. Zayn was meanwhile working some magic of his own, and Louis didn't know what he had done to deserve this. It was too much.

 

"Ahhh!" he breathed out as Harry bit down in sync with Zayn coming to cup his dick. Fucking fuck.

 

He squirmed at the onslaught, not sure how to process it all.

 

"Relax," Harry's low drawl echoed in his ear.

 

Louis wanted to whimper in response. It just wasn't fair.

 

He started to writhe on the couch instead, needing something. Anything.

 

A look passed between the boys that Louis missed, too awash in the moment.

 

Suddenly he found himself pressed down on the couch lengthwise, held in place by strong hands.

 

"Wha... " he let out in confusion, looking back at two faces peering down at him impishly. Suddenly he felt like he was back in that pool again, freed of swim trunks, at the mercy of the combined force that were Harry and Zayn.

 

Before he could utter another protest, lips were on him while a hand worked to free his cock.

 

He let out a startle huff at the dual sensation, before his attention was pulled to the slide of deft lips against his own. It felt so... bloody hell... it felt so good.

 

Louis let out a hum as he deepened the kiss, his hand coming up to hold the boy in place. He felt a chuckle against his skin and he would have smirked against it, if his breathing wasn't suddenly stopped by the lips around his cock.

 

Fucking fuck. Louis had to break away from those delicious lips to let out a needy pant. And to jerk up in an unwilling arch at that expert mouth.

 

"Fuck." The curse escaped him as he looked up into smiling green eyes. He bucked up again, trying to restrain himself but his body seemed to have a mind of its own right now.

 

"I know. He's good, right?" Harry laughed down at him, coming to stroke his face. Louis could feel the hum against his cock, letting him know the boy had heard. Oh bloody kronk of a fuck.

 

"Why?" he managed to get out, getting into that frantic territory of half-sentences.

 

"Because we like you Louis. Because I like you." Harry stared down at him, and Louis found himself drowning in his gaze. It was too much.

 

Harry ran a hand through his hair before coming to grip it tightly. Louis felt his head being pulled back abruptly, letting out a startled keen before his lips were covered again. And a clever tongue continued to trace his dick, before taking him in again with a deft swallow.

 

Louis eyes may have fluttered to the back of his head as he tried to take it all in. Fingernails came to tease along his enhancements, sending a flurry of shocks through his nerves. And he tried to steady his breathing, which was coming out in desperate pants. He tried to pull away to regain his breath, but a hand was on his cheek in an instance, pulling him close again.

 

He peered at the boy above him, knowing he must look like a needy mess. But they had him, both of them. He was putty in their combined hands, ready to let them do whatever they wanted. Harry only smiled back down at him, before leaning in again.

 

And Louis felt himself let go.

 

 

 


	65. Chapter 65

 

 

 

Niall's glass stopped halfway to his mouth as he looked up to the sound of a breathy pant coming from the couch across the suite. And he was glad he hadn't just taken a sip, because it most definitely would have gone down the wrong pipe.

 

He glanced at Liam, finding his eyes trained in the same direction, the look in them one of shock.

 

Shifting his legs a little to sprawl more adequately over the boy's lap, he innocently nudged his thigh against Liam's crotch. The boy took in a shaky breath and seemed to have to shake himself out of his gaze, coming to look at him with wide eyes. Niall bit back a grin as he took another sip.

 

"Ehmm... they're really going at it, aren't they?" Liam finally whispered to him, eyes drawn back across the room.

 

"Mmhmm... " Niall found himself looking again as well – it was like a flickering visiscreen, designed to recapture attention no matter what. Again, and again.

 

He let out a chuckle, his thigh absentmindedly moving as he watched Zayn deepthroat the boy. Memories flickered back to the time he'd walked in on him doing the same to Liam, and how he'd almost died of mortification as he'd quickly fled from the room. And now here he sat, casually watching them getting down for a threesome like it was no big deal. But hey, if they didn't mind...

 

Niall blinked down at his glass, a little surprised at himself. He looked up at Liam again, who appeared equal parts embarrassed and aroused now. They hadn't actually done anything since that trans-warp thing except for a little cuddling and the occasional moonshine-filled kiss, but now he had to wonder. Would he?

 

Yet as he continued to stare at him, he realized where the boy's eyes were once again glued to. He followed their path, finding them locked on Zayn. Niall felt a pang go through him as realization struck. Suddenly feeling a bit awkward, he quickly got off the couch with the weak excuse of refilling his glass.

 

Maybe he should take a page from Harry's book, he thought while swirling the blue into his glass. It had been pretty obvious to probably everyone on board – except to Louis apparently – how much Harry adored him. And if you're not enough on your own, you have to learn to share. And then at least you could have a little bit, instead of nothing at all, he mused a little glumly as he looked back at the scene.

 

 

Liam sat as if hypnotized, drink forgotten in his hand as he watched them. Louis' pants were getting more needy, and the hoarse gasps seemed to be directly connected with Liam's cock. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't be sitting there watching his best friend getting a blowjob, but he just couldn't seem to look away.

 

And besides, it wasn't that long ago that he'd had his own hand on the boy's cock, quickly jerking him off in a corridor to get him down from whatever icon-induced high he'd been on. And the sight of Zayn's wet mouth slipping and sliding up and down, uncovering and covering that glistening member, fully engorged and flushed... shit.

 

Liam shifted a little on the couch, his own cock starting to throb and strain against his trousers. Bringing a trembling hand back up to raise the glass to his lips, he drained its contents in one gulp. It was only then that he realized he was alone on the couch.

 

Looking around a little bewildered, he found the blonde making his way over to the other couch and leaning down to say something into Zayn's ear. The other boy let out a chuckle and straightened up to replace a hand to where his mouth had just been.

 

He watched those glossy lips quirk into a smile at whatever Niall continued to whisper to him. And as Zayn turned to give Liam a heavy-lidded look that spoke of seduction, he found himself shifting on the couch again to a flutter of nerves. What were they playing at?

 

Niall wouldn't meet his eyes as he left the room, Liam watching his retreating back anxiously. Zayn leaned over to whisper something into Harry's ear, and the boy nodded before pulling Louis off the couch with a swift tug. The boy came along willingly, seeking out the curly headed boy's mouth again as he was led from the room as well.

 

That left Zayn, and as he slowly slunk across the room towards him with all the hurry of a prowling big cat, Liam's hand came to tightened around his empty glass with each step.

 

He came to a stop before him, smirking down at him, before straddling his knees and bracing his hands on the back of the couch.

 

"Uhmm... what's going on?" Liam blinked up at him, his voice laced with an uneasy tremble.

 

Zayn just continued to look down at him, not bothering to hide how his gaze lingered on his lips.

 

Liam bit at them, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. His eyes traveled down on their own devices, and he watched those lips quirk into a grin again. He couldn't help but note how flushed they'd gotten from... another twinge in his groin, and he tried to keep from shifting again. If the boy looked down now he'd know just how turned on he'd gotten from their little show. Please don't let him look down...

 

But of course he did, his eyes flicking back up to Liam's with a sparkle of amusement. He leaned in, and Liam's breath stopped in his throat. Hot breath against his ear, so close he could feel a brush of soft lips against his skin.

 

"How about we see just how big that bed is. The boys are in if you are," came out in a low purr, and Liam exhaled in a shaky whoosh as the words hit him.

 

Zayn drew back, taking in his eyes and probably finding the answer there. Before he could think of some feeble excuse he found himself being pulled up off the couch, and tugged towards the bedroom.

 

Fuck, he had time to think to himself as a hand came to squeeze his ass and guide him through the door.

 

 

 


	66. Chapter 66

 

 

 

Liam entered the bedroom, his eyes immediately drawn up to the skylight above the bed. Well, arch was probably a better term, as it took up the entire ceiling. He could see the stars zooming by through it, a sight to behold. He never did get tired of watching them.

 

Zayn was behind him, gently pushing him towards the bed. It was spacious and floating in the middle of the room, a predictable gimmick.

 

Hands were coming to pull at his shirt, and he glanced over his shoulder while wondering just how it had come to this.

 

He should back out now, he really should. Go back to the living room and pour himself another drink, and forget about the time he'd almost been roped into an orgy. But as the boy continued to tug at his shirt he somehow found himself helping him take it off.

 

Louis was already naked on the bed, eyes closed as Harry traced a hand along his cybernetics, ignoring the cock that lay flushed and heavy on his stomach. Liam tried not to stare at it, but judging by the way the soft sighs were escaping him, Louis wasn't all that adverse to the exploration. It almost made Liam want some mods of his own; they seemed to be a marvelous source of sensation.

 

Something twitched against his groin, and he almost jumped out of his skin at the feeling. Reaching down to put a hand in his pocket, he came into contact with the icon. He'd almost forgotten he'd still had it on him.

 

Pulling it out, it swirled around his hand as if seeking to make a connection. Liam threw it on the bed a bit hastily, still creeped out by the device.

 

It bounced on the sheets before going still at the loss of contact, becoming just a regular piece of machinery. The last piece, the only piece that they had left of the Lady. The thought sobered him up a bit. It was a little sad really.

 

Louis had opened his eyes when it hit the bed, and he was looking at Liam now as if sensing his train of thought. He reached out a hand for it, but hesitated.

 

Niall reached for it instead, coming to sit on the corner of the bed.

 

"You never did tell me what it was like," the blonde asked as he looked down at it, stroking along its side as it came back to life in his hand.

 

Louis let out a groan and Harry stopped his exploration, sitting up to look as well.

 

"It, uhmm..." Louis drew a hand over his face as if trying to hide from the words.

 

Liam finally sat down on the covers beside them, now shirtless thanks to Zayn. "Well, from what I could tell, it looked pretty orgasmic." He chuckled as Louis let out another groan.

 

"Really?" Niall stared at the icon with wonder. "I didn't think it could make such a link. It was only supposed to download the wipe after all."

 

"Yeah, well, it did. But you know, well, we all know, it needed a little juice... and uhm, since I was the only one connected to it..." Louis trailed off, still covering his face.

 

"So what, you had sex with a machine?" Zayn quipped, grinning as he crawled onto the bed.

 

"Ugh, no... yes... fuck, I don't even know. But it felt amazing. Like I was connected to it all..." Louis' voice had dropped down to a whisper.

 

Niall continued to stare at the device and Louis in turn. "I almost... I almost wish I could have felt that," he said softly as if to himself.

 

But Louis looked up at that, removing his hand from his face. "Well, maybe... maybe you could. I mean..."

 

The eager glint in the boy's eyes wasn't lost to Liam, even though his copilot was trying his best to hide it. It had been hard enough getting the thing off of him the last time. And hey, it did feed off their energy, maybe it had found a way to latch onto Louis to ensure it wouldn't starve. A creepy sort of symbiotic relationship.

 

His face twisted into a grimace as he watched Niall continue to stroke it.

 

"Guys, I really don't think..." he started, trying to remain the voice of reason.

 

But Harry cut him off. "I think... I'd like to know too."

 

Liam glanced at Zayn, hoping he'd support him on shooting down this ridiculous idea. But the boy just grinned back at him, something flickering in his eyes.

 

"Why not?" the boy let out with a shrug, and Liam's hope died in his chest. "For all the things I've done, I have to say, machine sex is still one thing I have to cross off my list." He let out a chuckle.

 

"Uhmm, so Liam?" Niall stared back at him, his blue eyes bright.

 

And Liam felt himself melting in his gaze, feeling his resolve starting to crumble. Fuck.

 

"Uhmm, just for the record, I'd like to state that this is a very, very bad idea. And that we're probably going to get into a shitload of trouble for this. But if you're all in, I guess... well, I guess then I am too," he let out with a sigh, already knowing they were making a huge mistake.

 

But the blonde only beamed at him, and Liam found some part of him fluttering at his delight. That his approval meant so much to him.

 

"Alright, so how do we do this?" Niall turned his eyes to Louis, who was still looking at Liam. Liam dropped his gaze, knowing just what the boy was thinking.

 

"Ehm..." Louis sat up, pulling a sheet over his lap and obviously trying to gather himself as he looked around the room. "We'll need some sort of connection point... Liam?"

 

Liam groaned to himself as he got off the bed and started scouting the room. This was such a bad idea. But he'd said that before, hadn't he?

 

Scanning around, nothing much jumped out at him. This place was way too high-tech to still have wires in the walls. Maybe the comm panel?

 

He made his way over to it, conscious of the four sets of eyes boring into his back. Tracing his fingers over the seamless surface he watched it respond, asking him just how it could facilitate his every pleasure. Liam almost choked. If only it knew what they were about to do.

 

"I think this will do." He turned to look at the boys still on the bed. "Anywhere higher-up will probably be blocked, but it's on the same line as every other comm on this ship."

 

Niall stood up, nodding as he looked at it. "Just going to need some tools, aren't we?" He grinned as he all but skipped out of the room, probably going to raid the kitchenette for some make-shift instruments.

 

Liam let out a sigh, looking over to find the boys already moving the floating bed closer, eager grins on their faces. At least he had diverted the group orgy...

 

Yet as he stared back at the comm panel, he couldn't help but think that this might actually have been the worse alternative.

 

 

 


	67. Chapter 67

 

 

 

It was... well, unlike anything he had ever felt before really. How to describe something for which the words had yet to be invented? He could only echo Louis – It felt amazing.

 

A whoosh and a drop, perhaps like being in a craft going through trans-warp. Except for instead of being inside of it, they were it. A twirl around his own consciousness and a pull up, for directions meant nothing. So perhaps a bit like zero-gravity tag. Except quicker, and without a body.

 

They zoomed through the lines, hitching a ride with Louis as he took them through it. He could only imagine what it must be like for the boy, for they were only getting to feel a shadow of it while he was getting it all firsthand. Could he actually see it?

 

Liam tried not to think too hard on it, for the implications threatened to boggle his mind. Like trying to think of what was beyond the end of the universe... was there another? Did it curve around on itself in an infinite loop? But there had to be something outside of it all didn't there, for even a figure eight had sides. It couldn't just exist within itself, but then... uhm, yeah, so not going there.

 

Instead he opened himself up to the sensation, trading thoughts for feelings, and let his copilot take them all on a little ride.

 

 

Louis felt like a beam of light, shooting through the pathways more quickly than his mind could catalog. Colors flew by in whirls, streaks and rays carrying immeasurable amounts of information. It was all too quick, a blur, but it ran through his mind like a haywire download. He could see it all – flashes of images before his eyes. It was brilliant, and addicting.

 

He needed to see more, so he pulled them along the web of it, the connection – it spread out before him, opening up as if delighted by his presence; that it had finally found someone to share itself with.

 

Deeper and deeper he went, past the mundane communications and protocols, zeroing in on what he wanted... where he knew he shouldn't go.

 

"Ouch, fuck!" he heard a curse from one of the boys as they slammed into it and came to a full stop. Freaking security block.

 

He could feel them trying to pull out, startled back to consciousness by the force of it. But he wouldn't let them. Instead he pushed at the wall, flickering around like a will-o-wisp before the lock. It might have been impossible to breach from the outside, but there was bound to be less security for something coming from within. Especially if that thing wasn't just an AI creation, but a conscious being.

 

"Lou, what are you doing?" came another voice as if from inside his own head. He could feel the worry like it was his own. An interesting side-effect really, but he couldn't let himself be distracted by it. He had things to do.

 

"Don't worry," he chuckled inside his own mind, curious if they could hear it like he did. "Just finding a way in."

 

"Wow, that was weird... like inside my head," came someone else's reply. So it appeared they did.

 

"Fucking yeah... it's like my own thoughts, but not," Zayn might have said, but it was a little hard to tell. Thought-voices didn't sound quite like the spoken versions it would seem.

 

"Shit, can you guys like read my thoughts right now? What am I thinking of?"

 

"Bloody kronk on a stick... this is so weird..."

 

"Knowing you, probably dick."

 

"How did you...? Ah, fuck you!"

 

"Gladly, though we'll probably have to wait until we're corporeal again. Unless you're up for some creepy thought-sex..."

 

"Guess that'll be kind of like non-visi comm sex, wouldn't it?"

 

"Yeah, except... _I'm inside your mind_!"

 

"And on speaker comm, gross guys!"

 

"Yeah, you two realize we can all hear this right..."

 

"Hmm, even better... so I was thinking we should try out..."

 

" **Are you guys quite finished?!** " Louis interrupted them all with a hiss, his own thoughts starting to get drowned out by their combined chatter. He was still floating before the lock, getting rebuffed every time he tried to enter.

 

"But what's the hold up? Not that this isn't cool and all, feels like we're floating or something..."

 

"Yeah, don't tell me there's a traffic jam. Processor speed too slow?"

 

Cackles echoed in his mind and he ignored them as he tried to pull the problem apart. Things were set to follow paths in here, like hoverpods locked onto a lane, even though they could fly. But just because everything else had to follow the rules, didn't mean he had to... Louis grinned to himself, or at least would have, had he a face right now.

 

"Uh-oh, think Louis has an idea. I think I can feel your glee in the back of my head."

 

Louis let out a snicker as he dove down, and around.

 

"Shit, you're right. This just opened up a whole new avenue for this mind-sex scenario..."

 

"Dude, shut up."

 

Another swoop and a quick pull up, and they were in. The whole of the ship's private communication spread out before them. _Jackpot_.

 

Louis twirled around himself like a monkeyfin and dove right in. Though his little trail of passengers were slowing him down. Guess it was time to go this one alone.

 

 

"Wow, that was..." Niall blinked at the ceiling as he came back to himself.

 

"Amazing?" Liam smiled at him, still lying on his back on the bed.

 

"Fuck yeah." Harry laughed beside them, running a hand through his curls.

 

"So, about that offer..." Zayn sat up and peered down at all three of them, an eager glint in his eyes.

 

Liam rolled his eyes, "I wasn't..."

 

"So that was you?" Niall sat up looking a bit shocked.

 

Harry let out another laugh, looking over towards Louis, who was suspiciously quiet for once. "Fuck," he swore out and sat up abruptly. "Lou?"

 

The boys' attention was drawn by the note in his voice. Looking over they found that one of their little troupe had yet to rejoin them.

 

"Louis, wake up." Harry shook the boy by the shoulders, but got no response. Checking his pulse, he at least found it beating, if a bit quickly, together with the steady rise and fall of his chest. "What should we do?" he turned to ask the other guys.

 

"He'll probably disconnect eventually... right?" Zayn turned to check with the device's modifier, who's eyebrows had drawn together as he looked at Louis' passed-out form.

 

Niall glanced up at the room's sudden silence to find three sets of eyes staring at him, and he swallowed a bit nervously. "Uhmm... right," he echoed, though it didn't come out all that convincingly.

 

Harry blinked and turned to look back at Louis. His eyes were closed, and there was still a smirk clinging to his lips. _What the fuck are you doing Lou_? he silently questioned as he stroked a hand through the boy's fringe.

 

 

 


	68. Chapter 68

 

 

 

**_Requesting Mr. Spade. Mr. Spade. Please proceed to the information desk. Mr. Spade._ **

 

The boys' heads snapped up as the announcement echoed through the room.

 

"Did that sound kind of weird to you?" Niall asked when the intercom went quiet again. They were still sitting on the bed, well, except for Liam who had taken to pacing back and forth, a hand coming up to pull through his hair, before being dropped back down with an agitated huff as it met his short buzz-cut. Louis remained as he was, stretched out between them, still connected to the device and unconscious.

 

"What to you mean?" Harry had the boy's head in his lap and was stroking his hair.

 

"Like a code or something? Don't they usually do that when there's an emergency and they don't want to worry the passengers? Like Bravo for fire or whatever?"

 

"Yeah, and Oscar for man overboard. Though these days that would be a little more of an emergency," Zayn quipped. "What with us all getting sucked into space and whatnot." He chuckled to himself, but he was the only one.

 

"But what if they caught on to whatever Louis is doing? What if Spade is code for a security breach?" Niall got off the bed and started pacing as well.

 

"And what, think they'll come looking? Think they can track it?" Zayn reclined a bit further on the bed.

 

"One of us better check the hallway so we can get out of here in time," Liam said, stepping up for the troop organization. "And we need to wake Louis up. Harry?"

 

Harry's head snapped up at his name. "What?" He looked at the other boys. "What am I supposed to do? Revive him with a kiss?"

 

Zayn let out a laugh as he hopped off the bed and walked to the door. "Better hope that doesn't turn him into a squord or something."

 

But Liam remained standing in the room, his expression serious. "If that's what it takes. But do it quickly." He turned to give the blonde a look, "Niall, with me." They left the bedroom, leaving Harry alone with his sleeping beauty.

 

 

Zayn poked his head out of the door, checking for any suspicious characters. The hallway was empty, for now, so he walked a little towards the lift. Rounding a corner, he caught sight of them. Two burly dudes, and another scrawnier one standing behind them holding something in his hand. The burlies were knocking on doors, one by one. Shit. They must know the signal was coming from somewhere on this floor.

 

Pulling back around the corner before they saw him, he quickly walked back down towards their suite. Counting doors as he went and checking for other exits, he estimated that they still had a little time. Well, a few minutes at least.

 

 

"What did you do to him?" Liam had him cornered in the kitchenette, his voice calm and even, but Niall watched as his hands clenched into fists.

 

He swallowed, looking down at his own hands which were fidgeting with themselves. "I... I don't really know." One of his hands came to rub at the back of his neck, his eyes suddenly finding the moving etchings in the synthetic floor very interesting indeed.

 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Liam's voice was even still but starting to lose some of its calm.

 

"Because I don't, okay?" Niall mumbled to the ground, watching as a whirl moved below their feet, simulating a wave. "It was all just theory, it's not like this has ever been tried before. There was no way to test–"

 

Niall was cut off when the boy across from him exhaled through his nose and stepped closer. He wearily looked up at that, finding those usually warm brown eyes narrowed at him.

 

"So you just let him do it? Without testing? Without asking me?"

 

"I– " the words got stuck in his throat. What was this? Where was this coming from all of a sudden? "But you agreed, back when we told you about the wipe." He searched the boy's eyes, knowing his own were probably wide as saucers right now.

 

"But did you really have no clue? What the consequences could be? What it could do to Louis? Don't tell me you didn't know. What if he never wakes up..." Liam continued to stand before him, starting to vibrate a little from the effort of restraining himself. Niall almost wished he'd just give in and start shouting at him. Or hit him in the face. Whatever. Anything would be better than this build up of tension.

 

He could feel the tears pricking in his eyes as Liam continued to stared at him – searching for the answer. And the look of question slowly became replaced by something else... disappointment. Niall swallowed as he took it in. To have that directed at him hurt more than any punch ever could.

 

Niall felt a tear escape down his cheek, but he made no move to wipe it away. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Liam!" He made a move towards the boy, but he just backed away, shaking his head in disbelieve. "He... he was so intent on it. And I warned him of the possible risks, but he wanted to go through with it anyway. And he asked me... he asked me not to tell... I just thought he'd tell you himself," he finally wiped at his check with that, though it was quickly joined by another, his eyes back on the floor.

 

Liam let out a laugh that sounded closer to a sob. "I can't believe you." Niall's head snapped back up at this, flinching a little at the look that met him. "You know how he is. There's a reason why half his body has needed to be replaced! And it would have been a lot more if I hadn't..." Liam stopped himself, turning away to brace himself on the counter.

 

Niall remained standing, mouth opening and closing a few times without letting out a sound, watching as Liam's shoulders started to shake. Was he... was he blaming himself for this?

 

"Liam," his voice came out soft, pleadingly, but the boy didn't respond. "Listen, I'm so sorry. I should have checked... I shouldn't have..." Niall broke off, not knowing where to go with that. His eyes remained glued to the boy's back, watching it quietly shake, and it tore at his heart.

 

 

Harry peered down at the boy's face, tracing along the curve of his lip still caught in a half-smirk. It just looked like he was sleeping and having a nice dream.

 

His eyes looked up to where he was still connected to the device. The boy's arm hung limply in the air, the tentacles curled around his wrist the only thing keeping it up. It had firmly suctioned itself onto his cybernetics, the flesh around it starting to turn red.

 

Sighing to himself, he stroked a fingertip along the boy's cheek. This wasn't what he'd imagined their first kiss to be like. But things never did have a way of going the expected route on this little misadventure.

 

Raising a hand to the device, he grimaced as a tentacle eagerly came up to encircle it. Nothing more happened, and of that he was glad.

 

He looked down at the sleeping boy for another long moment before slowly leaning down and coming to brush fleetingly against his lips. The brief contact sent a tingle through his skin, and he sat back up looking for a change. Nothing happened.

 

Harry huffed to himself, of course it wouldn't. This wasn't some archaic fairytale after all. But maybe... just maybe it had been too quick?

 

Licking his lips, he lowered down again, feeling a little perverted for doing this to him while he was passed out. But it was the only idea he had. If this didn't work they were all in trouble.

 

Making contact again, he lingered longer this time, moving his lips against unresponsive ones. It definitely felt wrong. He was about to let up again and admit defeat, when something moved against his lips. Was he imagining things? Or did he just...

 

A soft sigh escaped the boy beneath him, and Harry grinned into the kiss, coming to flick the tip of his tongue against that soft skin. The lips parted a little at that, and Harry deepened it, moving against him with a gentle motion. They responded, and Harry could have laughed out loud in delight. A thrill surged through him as the boy let out a moan, and started kissing back.

 

"Hmm..." came from beneath him and Harry finally let up, a bit breathless, watching as those lips quirked into a grin. Eyes slowly fluttered open and Harry peered into them, watching them stare back at him a bit dreamily before slowly focusing and changing to confusion.

 

"Harry?" the boy whispered out, coming to lick at his lips. "Were you... were you just kissing me?"

 

Harry's face was about to split with his grin. "Yeah. Had to wake you up somehow didn't I?"

 

Louis blinked at him, eyes lifting to his hand which was still dangling from the device, Harry's next to it. "Oh." He looked back to find Harry still leaning over him, his eyes locked onto his mouth.

 

"Maybe we should have one more just for good measure, to make sure you're all here," the curly haired boy whispered down at him, before leaning in again.

 

Louis' eyes fluttered back shut as their lips connected again, the soft brush of it electrifying. He really couldn't find any fault in Harry's reasoning. Except for... _shit_.

 

He let out a muffled protest, trying to push the boy away, but it was already too late.

 

The icon reactivated with a surge, its energy burning along his skin and through his mods. And he could feel it pulling him under again, and Harry along with it. _Fuck_.

 

 

 


	69. Chapter 69

 

 

 

He was back inside, and he could have cursed at himself for letting it happen. For he knew that they had little time to waste, that his little escapade had managed to trip the alarms. They pulsed around him, letting him know that they were coming for them, and if they found him still connected they were in deep trouble indeed.

 

But he couldn't deny the rush of it, unlike any he'd ever felt in his life. He wanted to give in and zoom through the lines again and find things only he could see. His mind sang out with it.

 

"Louis?" came Harry's voice from inside his thoughts as he floated in cyberspace. If he'd had eyes right now they would have fluttered closed as that low mumble ran through him like a caress.

 

"Yeah?" he sighed out.

 

"We're back in, aren't we?" Harry sounded worried.

 

"Mmhmm," Louis responded, some part of him begging the boy to go on speaking. He could start reciting him a recipe for his moonshine if he wanted, he didn't care. Just keep talking.

 

"We need to get back out," he said instead, though it sounded oddly sensual to Louis' mind. Fuck, he really needed to get a grip.

 

"Yeah," he replied, but made no move to end it. Instead he found himself pulling at the boy instead, letting the device have more control. He was suddenly overcome with the need to have him there, to have Harry see it like he could. Because it was incredible.

 

"Lou..." his voice was laced with concern, a bit scratchy against him. Louis wanted to roll in it. "What are you doing?"

 

Louis didn't respond, focusing on him instead. As the circuits shot past him like the fluorescent lights of a time-capture, he could feel the pulse of the icon running through him, making each swirl of his cybernetics light up with delight.

 

"Lou... I don't think..." his voice sounded closer now, if such a thing was possible. "Louis... stop it. This is not–" his voice faltered and Louis could hear him gasp in his head as he pulled him in with a yank.

 

" _Oh, fuck_! What did you do? Louis! Louis! What – _oh fuck_."

 

Louis smiled to himself as he saw him flicker to life before him. It just looked like a fuzzy ball of light, but he knew it was him. He moved in closer, feeling him pulsating against him.

 

"Can you see it?"

 

"Can I– fuck. Bloody kronk on a stick! Fuck Louis, what did you do? What is this?!" Harry's swears slid over him, making him chuckle to himself. Because he was much closer now, and he could feel the thoughts beneath them, the ones he wasn't consciously projecting. And they were ones of wonder.

 

"I just wanted to show you this," he mumbled, floating closer still. Harry was starting to pulse a little erratically before him, before retreating a bit. But Louis wouldn't let him, coming to dance around him.

 

"Louis!" Harry let out in agitation as he stroked against the boy's light. "I can hear you laughing inside my head."

 

Louis let out a cackle, moving even nearer. He idly wondered if he could pass through him...

 

"Ah, fuck! _Ahhhh_." Harry's broken moan slid through him, together with the feel of it – the boy melting into him as if they were one and the same.

 

He could have sobbed in choked exultation and moved to do it again, but he held himself back. Flickering back and forth he tried to process it, feeling completely overwhelmed.

 

"Lou... " The light pulsed before him, becoming brighter. And started moving towards him.

 

He remained floating in place, uncertainty starting to gnaw at him. The intensity of that brief pass was threatening to drown him.

 

"Lou... " Harry said again, a gentle eagerness in his tone. He was brushing against him now, each throb of his light making Louis' pulse in response. It was almost too much.

 

He could feel the boy's desire in his mind; hear the quiet murmurs from the depths of his soul. They were kind and gentle, free of a cruel ulterior but filled with intent. For him.

 

Louis hummed in place, thrown by their intensity. Could he hear him just as well? His mind was starting to whirl at the implications, of just what the boy might find in there. Thoughts that were only half-meant, that he never would have shared. Just the idea of someone reading them immediately brought up the most embarrassing ones.

 

Harry's carefree laugh echoed through him, making him cringe. _Fuck_.

 

"Louis stop!" he let out between giggles. "I had no idea... what is this? But wow... you do seem to think about my dick a lot..."

 

Louis grumbled to himself, trying to move away. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. He was about to take off, eject the boy from this place so that he could be free to get lost in the lines again.

 

"Wait, stop," the boy called out to him, zooming to his side and coming to circle around him. "Here, let me show you..."

 

And Louis stopped as it hit him. Harry's mind, his thoughts and memories, lain out before him like a humble blanket at his feet. And he was in them, so many of them.

 

It was weird seeing himself through the eyes of another, for he was pretty sure he didn't actually look like that. At least not when he glanced in a mirror.

 

But there he was: In the command chair throwing a wry smile over his shoulder... stabbing at his meal with a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth... eyes closed in bliss as he took a sip of moonshine. They went on – his bum from the back in tight pants as they climbed a mountain, a gun in his hand as shots flew – his face set in determination and an eager glint in his eyes. His sleeping face as he laid shot up on the mess-hall's table with a hand stroking through his hair.

 

On and on they went, so many, all the way back to the very first: Feet propped up and letting a curl of red escape his mouth as he lounged among trinkets before the Lady, looking back with quiet condescension.

 

Louis' words died in his mind as he took it all in. The boy had been watching, so much. Cataloging each look, each moment. Taking in every detail with sobering intensity. How had he never noticed?

 

"Wow..." he finally let out.

 

Harry chuckled, "Yeah. Just thought you should know."

 

"I... I had no idea. I... I just thought you were with Zayn."

 

Harry laughed again. "Well, I kinda thought you were too."

 

Louis cringed a little, remember that night Harry had walked in on them. He had every right to think that.

 

"Well, uhmm, we should probably disconnect or something. I just... wanted you to see this," Louis let out a bit lamely, suddenly feeling awkward.

 

"Mmmhmm," Harry let out, but the pulse of light belied his consent. "But not before I do this..." He started moving closer, and Louis could feel his mischievous intentions humming at the back of his mind.

 

And Louis let out a gasp when he sprang onto him... into him. It was so much more intense this time, the last having been but a fleeting brush through.

 

No, this time it was so much more, because they were staying in place, locked together, one.

 

And he could feel it all. Him. His flickering doubts and silent longing; watching from afar but secretly wishing for more. Harboring a quiet hope all the while, only to have it repeatedly crushed by Louis' hang-ups, his stupidity.

 

But now it was all there, laid out before him. And he could feel Harry searching through it, feeling his hope grow. And his excitement. And he let him look, for he had nowhere left to hide.

 

" _Oh_ ," a gentle murmur inside of him. And the feel of want, desire, and something else... was this... love?

 

He felt overwhelmed by the intimacy of it... the boy's jumbled thoughts... his feelings. Things that could never be properly voiced in reality, the heart lacking the words.

 

But it was there for him now, for him to experience in a way that boggled his mind. It was almost too much... it was everything. He was everything.

 

"Harry... I think..." It seemed a little lame to say but he voiced it anyway, somehow needing to. "I think... I think I might be in love with you."

 

The boy just laughed. "I know." And Harry let him feel it. His answer.

 

 

"Harry, how's it go–" the sentence came to hang in the air as Liam and Niall entered the room.

 

For Harry was in no condition to answer, seeing as he was sprawled on top of Louis' body, his head nestled on his chest and eyes closed with a crinkle of a smile.

 

Liam's eyes flew up to where their hands were joined, held up by the tentacles of the device.

 

"Oh fuck..." Niall let out next to him, and he couldn't help but echo his sentiment.

 

 

 


	70. Chapter 70

 

 

 

"So they're checking the floor. Think we got about ten minutes tops," Zayn announced as he walked back into the suite. "How's it going with... " he trailed off as he entered the bedroom, finding Liam pacing again with a scowl.

 

His eyes followed the boy for a moment, the pissed-off look on his face somehow making him hotter. They really needed to find time between all of these messes for some more sweet sexy funtime. That blowjob seemed ages ago. He smirked to himself as he remembered Liam falling apart to his tongue... the way he'd tried to hold back his moans as he shook underneath him, his abs tensing as he came ever closer to orgasm, feeling his balls pull back just before he spilled into his mouth....

 

"Fuck!" Niall's curse brought Zayn out of his daydreaming, and he blinked once before looking over at him.

 

And his eyes promptly landed on the bed, which now didn't just hold one passed-out boy, but two.

 

"Fuck!" he echoed, walking towards the entwined pair. If their hands hadn't been attached to the device he would just have assumed they'd fallen asleep together. It looked almost loving the way Harry's arm was slunk over Louis' torso, his face nestled in the crook of the boy's neck. Niall was standing next to them, hunched over the icon and stabbing at the display.

 

"Guys, we need to get out of here," he told them again.

 

"I know!" Liam huffed out in frustration, throwing Niall a look without slowing his stride.

 

Zayn watched as Niall seemed to shrink a little at that, biting his lip as he stood over his work.  
He quirked an eyebrow at this, the tension almost palatable in the room.

 

"They've got some sort of reader thingy, they'll know the signal is coming from here." This just earned him another grumble from Liam, and more agitated stabbing from Niall. Right...

 

"Why don't we let Niall do his thing and prep for them?" Zayn threw in, knowing having the boy so on edge behind him wasn't doing the blonde any favors.

 

Liam ran a hand over his short hair while grumbling something, before turning and quickly walking out of the room. Niall came to look over his shoulder as he left and gave Zayn a grateful nod. He returned it, a little unnerved by the glassy look in his eyes.

 

 

"What's going on with you and Niall?" he cornered him as soon as the bedroom door fell shut.

 

Liam had his back to him as he checked the levels on his gun before placing it on the table to check Louis'.

 

Zayn walked around him, pulling his out as well and eyeing the bars. The lines were down to two. Great, he'd forgotten to recharge.

 

"You know, you can't really blame Niall for this right?" he continued, coming to cross his arms before him. He couldn't help but feel a little protective of the boy, especially after seeing the effect Liam was having on him.

 

Liam didn't answer, holding his hand out for Zayn's gun instead. He gave it to the lad, who frowned at the bars for a moment.

 

"We don't have time to recharge this right now," he told him, ignoring everything Zayn had just said. "Take Lou's instead, since he... won't need it." He offered it up to him.

 

Zayn took it with a sigh before reaching back to slip it under his belt. Liam just had time to do the same when the door chimed. They froze, looking at each other.

 

"Think they'll just go away if we don't answer?" Zayn whispered as it rang again.

 

The boy let out a quiet snort. "They'll just open it with an override. Better hide that," he whispered back as he motioned to the gun on the table. "Guess we better try and stall them for now."

 

 

Niall winced as the bell chimed. Guess time was up, and he'd made absolutely no progress. Great.

 

Punching at the device again it just gave him the same response: **_Can't disconnect as it's currently in use_**. Niall swore to himself again as it mocked him, tears stinging in his eyes in frustration.

 

Truth was, he probably have to dismantle it. Or just rip it off the wall with brute force. Yet that really was a last resort for he had no idea what it would do to them. For all he knew, it could land them in a freaking coma.

 

But he had no choice; they were here now and if they found them it meant a one-way ticket straight to intra central.

 

Maybe if he disconnected the icon from the wall first it would be less damaging? He gave it a pull, gritting his teeth as it failed to budge. A tentacle came to search for his hands instead, and he quickly snatched them back. Oh no you don't... he grumbled to himself as he slapped it away and went in from a different angle, but it made no difference.

 

No, he'd have to disconnect them directly, one freaking suction cup at a time. But which one to free first?

 

 

Harry could stay like this forever; melting with him, feeling him inside of his mind as if they shared the same body. It was beyond wonderful, more amazing than anything he'd ever experienced.

 

And it felt so right, like they belonged together, like it had always meant to be like this. He couldn't understand how he'd survived so long on his own, just his lonely little thoughts keeping him company. The thought of having to go back to that after this threatened to swallow him up with the gaping mouth of depression and drag him down.

 

But just as quickly as the thought had come it was gone again – driven away by the sound of Louis' laughter in his mind as he read his thoughts.

 

And they were replaced by other ones instead... Louis'. Quick and bright, and full of mischief. Harry couldn't help but marvel at the way his mind worked, so different from his own. He wanted to crawl inside of it, observe every little detail and never come out again. Oh wait, that's what he was currently doing. He let out a laugh of his own.

 

Harry continued to basked in it, living through some of Louis' more daring adventures. There seemed to be no end to them, like he'd truly hit the ground running and guns blazing. He wanted to see it all.

 

But something was shifting, an odd feeling suddenly coming up. Like it was all becoming less sharp... the colors starting drain out...

 

"Louis? I think something's wrong," he told the boy, feeling him stop and focus on him.

 

"What do you mean?" He could feel him searching through him, looking for a problem in his mind.

 

"I don't know..." he managed to get out before it all faded away.

 

 

 


	71. Chapter 71

 

 

 

Louis slid back into consciousness probably more quickly than he should have, but his worry for Harry was driving him. The room spun around him when he tried to open his eyes, and he let out a groan as vertigo took hold. It felt like he was dropping out of his own body over and over again in sickening swoops down.

 

"Louis?" a voice said from somewhere above him and he took a few steadying breaths, willing things to stay in place before slowly trying to open his eyes again.

 

Worried looking blue ones were peering down at him, his hands busy disconnecting him from the device. Louis winced at the pain of having the little suction cups pulled off by force.

 

"Niall, stop." The boy stilled immediately, and he took another breath to focus. The device disconnected immediately with a wet sound and Louis came to rub at his freed wrist; frowning to find it peppered with angry-looking red marks.

 

It was then that he noticed the boy lying on top of him, still passed out.

 

"Harry?" he said as he pushed him on his back, taking in his arm that was sporting the same red welts. He looked like he was just sleeping, but Louis knew better. Shaking him once and repeating his name, he got no response.

 

"No no no!" his voice rose in pitch as the boy remained unresponsive under his hands. "What did you do Niall?" He looked up at him, fear overriding his accusation.

 

"I... we needed to disconnect you. They're here." The blonde nodded over to the still closed bedroom door.

 

"So, what? You decided to disconnect us manually?! And you started with Harry? Why didn't you try me first!" the tone of accusation was creeping into his voice now, together with anger.

 

"I... I... " Niall bit at his lip, the tears back in his eyes. He didn't know if this day could get any worse.

 

"Harry! Harry!" the boy went on before him, coming to straddle the lad as he continued to shake him by the shoulders. It just made the boy's head loll on the bedspread, the sight sending an uneasy roll through Niall's stomach. He watched as Louis drew a shaking hand through his curls, tracing the side of his face before collapsing on top of him. Niall could see his back starting to shake, and hear the quiet sound of broken sobs.

 

"You stupid fuck," the boy mumbled out, his voice sounding thick, "I can't lose you now."

 

The emotion in his voice made Niall stand back, suddenly wanting to die. 'Why had he chosen Harry first?' he silently berated himself. But it had seemed like the sensible choice, like disconnecting external hardware before shutting off the power to everything.

 

But now as he watched Louis continuing to sob into the unconscious boy's neck, he wasn't so sure. Maybe he should become a hermit and take up rock gardening after this, for it was obvious he was utter shit at his chosen profession.

 

Twisting his hands and looking everywhere but the bed, his eyes caught the icon still attached to the comm panel. 'Might as well disconnect that too now, isn't like he could do any more damage,' he huffed to himself as he went to dismantle it.

 

A little prying and a good heave later, it actually detached pretty easily, much to Niall's surprise. It returned to looking just like any old piece of equipment in his hand, and he quickly shoved it into his pocket as there came a knock on the door.

 

 

"Uhm, you might not want to go straight in there," Liam warned as he blocked the door, trying to give them more time. Not like that would do any good, since the chances of Niall actually being able to bring them back were probably null. But just in case...

 

"What do you mean?" one of the burly dudes asked, glaring down at him. The little one was standing by Zayn, frowning down at the sensor in his hand.

 

"He means, you might walk in on something that you'll never be able to erase," Zayn let out with a grin, his nonchalance surprising even Liam. The boy was casually leaned against the counter across from them, as if having security searching his room was an everyday thing. Liam might have been a little put out by how lightly he was taking this, had he not also known just what Zayn was hiding at the small of his back. And the fact that his position gave him the perfect angle of attack if things got dicey.

 

Which they probably would as soon as burly 1 here lost his patience. Which judging from the way he was grinding his teeth would probably be in 3, 2, 1...

 

"Be that as it may, we've had a disturbance reading from this floor. And in accordance to the ship's safety regulations, if you don't get out of my fucking way right now, we have the right to arrest you."

 

"That and make you move, of course," burly 2 joined in, coming to stand next to his partner and placing a hand conspicuously on top of his gun.

 

Liam nodded, knowing they probably wouldn't even need the guns to take him out. So he let out a sigh as he went to knock on the door, hoping some sort of miracle had occurred as he stepped aside.

 

Burly 2 quickly made his way through, while burly 1 stayed behind, keeping his eyes on Liam and Zayn. It was silent for a split second before they could hear a loud curse coming from the bedroom.

 

"What is it?" Burly 1 asked, not leaving his post.

 

"It's.. uhm... err... " Burly 2's voice suddenly sounded oddly high pitched.

 

"It's what?" the man sighed out, glaring at Liam as if he was responsible for his partner's stuttering.

 

"Uhmm..."

 

"Oh seriously!" Burly 1 hissed out, glaring at his charges. "Go check it out," he motioned over to the little guy holding the sensor. He complied, striding a bit hesitantly towards the door.

 

"Well?" Burly 1 tried again as they were once more met with silence.

 

The tech guy quickly exited the room again, his cheeks now bright red. "It's... uhm..." he stammered, glancing at the door before glancing at the device and back at the door again.

 

"What?!" Burly 1 was starting to get red as well, the veins sticking out in what little of a neck he had. He looked a few seconds away from shaking the words out of the other man in the means of a throttle.

 

"Uhm," he replied, taking a few steps away for safety.

 

"How did I end up with you two idiots," burly 1 muttered mostly to himself and looked to the ceiling as if for an answer. "Don't you dare try anything," he said gruffly while shaking a meaty finger at them, before turning to make his way inside.

 

"Ah gross... " was all they heard once he did, and Zayn quirked an eyebrow at him. Liam just drew his together in confusion and peered around the door frame. His view was blocked by muscled backs, so he had to raise onto his tip-toes to get a better look. And quickly sank down again. "Oh," was all he let out.

 

 

There had come a knock on the door, and Louis had know that this was it. At least they were disconnected, for better or worse. He should probably drag Harry out of sight, for his unconsciousness was going to be a bit hard to explain. That, and get his gun ready. He sat up and reached around, expecting to find the reassuring weight of his pistol only to be met with bare skin. Oh right, he was still fucking naked.

 

Scrubbing his hands over his face, he took another shaky breath. Some days he just wanted to crawl under some blankets in a corner and never come out again. This day certainly qualified.

 

"Help me with him," he finally whispered, trying to pull himself together. Niall moved in closer and Louis was about to get off the boy when a sound stopped him.

 

A quiet groan, and then a flutter of eyelids. Louis breath caught in his throat, and he braced his hands on either side of the boy's head. Was he imagining things?

 

Another groan, and then a peek of green eyes. They quickly shut again, squeezing together tightly as if in pain. But Louis had seen. He was okay. He was going to be okay.

 

"Harry! Harry!" he whispered out a bit too loudly, unable to contain his relief. The boy moaned again, coming to rub at his temple and trying to sit up.

 

But Louis wouldn't let him. Before he could stop himself he was on him, closing the little space between them and capturing his mouth in a kiss – army at the door be damned.

 

Harry let out a startled huff before melting into it. Their shared experience was still fresh on his mind and being able to feel it now, tangible, was even better.

 

Their kiss quickly grew in intensity, as if needing to communicate everything they had just shared. To make it real, to make it whole.

 

Fingers were fumbling at his clothes and he tore at them as well, needing to feel the boy closer, against his skin. He'd never felt this kind of urgency before, this kind of desperation. He just needed to feel him, everywhere, and right now.

 

A rip and a tear and his shirt was off – the clink of buttons as they hit the floor. They drew apart as Louis pulled it off his arms, but then they were locked together again, the heated slip and slide of mouths before losing it again as Louis pulled on his trousers. He lifted his hips helpfully, whining as the boy fumbled with his zipper. Blasted thing was stuck.

 

"Just, pull it off," Harry groaned out, still a little woozy from the trip. But his body was on fire with the want of it and he needed his hands on him desperately.

 

Louis gave a rough tug, and Harry let out a hiss as the fabric was all but torn from him. Kicking it free, and Louis was on him again, this time letting him feel all of his body against his skin. It was glorious.

 

Their mouths reconnected, tongues running against each other, twirling and stroking. His hands were in his hair, feeling the silky strands and he could feel the boy's hardening cock rubbing against his own. One of his hands slipped down, finding that pert swell of his ass and gripping it tight. He needed him closer. Now.

 

Louis had his hands in his curls, stroking and pulling like he just couldn't get enough, grinding down on him like this was the last moment in time. And Harry was losing himself to it, awash in the frantic desperation.

 

A curse interrupted their heated make-out, breaking them apart to look at the source but unable to stop rocking against each other. Some sort of burly dude was standing in the doorway, the look of disgust on his face almost comical.

 

Harry brought a leg up over Louis' back, trapping him against him further. The boy let out a groan at this, his eyes back on Harry's face. Their lips quickly reconnected, both of them letting out quick huffs through their noses so that they wouldn't have to part for air. Harry felt his hand snaking down to the boy's member, needing to feel him in his hand – present company be damned.

 

Voices spoke around them but they paid them no mind, for they had found each other.

 

 

Burly and burlier stood frozen in the doorway for perhaps an inappropriately long amount of time. But as the moans grew louder and the movements on the bed more graphic, they finally managed to shake out of it to hastily retreat from the room while looking a little disconcerted. This finally gave Liam and Zayn a full view of just what was going on.

 

Zayn let out a wolf-whistle and threw his arm over Liam's shoulder. "Looks like our boys finally got it together."

 

"Err, yeah, you could say that... " Liam grimaced, his eyes flying to Niall who was trapped on the other side of the bed and looking a little flushed. He gave Liam a pained look, before his eyes were unwillingly drawn back to the bed.

 

Zayn let out a cackle next to him. "We should probably give them a little privacy," he whispered into Liam's ear while motioning to Niall. The blonde quickly sprinted around the bed at this, and let out a shaky huff as the door slid closed behind him.

 

"So... " Zayn smirked at the security trio, who looked a weird mixture of uncomfortable, aroused, and ready to dash for the exit.

 

"Uhmm, yeah," Burly 1 had to clear his throat before he could continue, "Guess we should have heeded your warning. We'll be on our way now." He quickly ushered his partners towards the door, though the little one was still frowning at his sensor.

 

"But... " the man tried to interject, but he was already being pushed out of the door.

 

It slid closed behind them, and Zayn lost it, cackling into Liam's shoulder. The boy had to join in as well, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Bloody kronk on a stick."

 

A shaky laugh escaped Niall as well, though it sounded tinged with awkwardness.

 

Liam pulled on his wrist, before snaking an arm over his shoulder. "I don't know how you did it Niall, but thank you," he whispered into his ear before placing a kiss on his temple.

 

And Niall found himself sagging into his embrace, feeling a little overwhelmed. His arms came to encircle the boy tightly, needing the reassurance. For it had been a terribly long day.

 

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

 

 

 

They continued to rock against one another like first-time lovers, and Harry knew he could come just from this. But it was silly, especially since he'd waited so long to be able to do this. He wanted to give him more than that, to etch himself into his psyche physically just as irrefutably as Louis had into his mind.

 

So he flipped them, coming to slide down between his legs and pushing Louis back down on the bed when he tried to sit up. The boy let out a protest at the loss of contact, wiggling against him and reaching up to pull him close again. But Harry just batted his hands away, sending him a cheeky smile while running his fingernails up the boy's thighs in a straight line.

 

He came to run them in lazy circles over his hips before stroking down again, delighting in the way Louis' head fell back with a groan. The lad's cock was erect before him; lying heavy against his stomach and already leaking a bit of precome. Harry drew his lower lip in at the sight, his own dick giving a twinge in delight.

 

Slowly he drew his fingers up again, swirling once more over his hips, so tantalizingly close to the boy's groin.

 

Louis gave out another sigh while he shifted on the bed beneath him. He looked so gorgeous like this, his eyes closed, his hair a mess... slowly coming undone by his hands. Harry felt a thrill go through him, and he had to restrain himself to keep this slow.

 

A fleeting stroke up his shaft, and Louis let out a breath.

 

A stroke down, and Louis let out a whimper.

 

This was wonderful. Only one thing missing...

 

"Stand, to me," he intoned while he let his fingers swirl around the head. The bot responded immediately, buzzing over to his side; sometimes technology was a great thing after all. He picked up the lube Zayn had somehow left behind and popped the cap.

 

Louis looked up at the sound, and he kept eye contact with him while he held it a little away from his hand and let it squirt down. Louis' tongue came out to wet his lips.

 

Rubbing his hands together to warm the clear fluid, he looked straight into his blue eyes as he brought his hand into position. A gentle stroke up, a twist, a glide over the head, and back down, before his other hand repeated the movement. Louis' eyes darkened.

 

A repeat, a slow built of rhythm – and Louis was starting to clutch at the sheets, breathy gasps escaping him.

 

Harry's own neglected cock throbbed between his legs at the effect he was having on the boy, but he paid it no mind. Having him in his hands, all but writhing on the bed with arousal was turning him on more than his own hand ever could.

 

He continued to work him, sensuous slips and slides, the sound of Louis' breath catching in the back of his throat becoming music to his ears. He brought his fingers together then, interlacing them as he slid them up. A slow twist and then back down. Louis let out a sound suspiciously close to a keen.

 

"Oh fuck, you're... you're so good at that," the boy breathed out, one hand still gripping at the sheets while the other came to tear through his hair.

 

Harry let out a chuckle, "This one's called the birdcage..." he hummed softly to himself, a smile on his lips.

 

 

Louis let out a groan as the boy rubbed his palm over his sensitive head. He'd never gotten a handjob as good as this one, had never felt himself coming so close so quickly. But then again, it was also Harry doing it to him.

 

He tried to open his eyes again, not to miss a minute of the unbelievable image of the boy naked between his legs. He let out another groan at the sight of it, finding his green eyes staring back at him, his hands around his engorged member. He could feel his balls tightening already.

 

"Ah!" he let out, and Harry quickly stilled his hand, coming to encircle his base with his thump and forefinger. Louis let out a few panting breaths.

 

"Not done with you yet," the boy warned, though his husky drawl did little to keep him from going over.

 

They remained in position for a few seconds while Louis tried to get himself back under control. Slowly, oh so slowly, he could feel his balls relaxing minutely, though he was still achingly hard. He could feel the beat of his blood pulsing against Harry's constraining grip, each throb of it seeming to echo through his entire being. He'd never felt want like this, such desire, the build of it threatening to dissolve him completely.

 

"Harry, _please_ ," he muttered, cringing at how needy it came out. "Your hands, _oh fuck_ , you're, _ah_ , so good–" he let out in a whimper as Harry drew his encircled thumb and forefinger up his shaft at the words. The boy's other hand came to mimic the action before twisting them both in opposite directions.

 

"Ah, fuck, Harry!" He knew his volume was quickly rising, but he just couldn't seem to restrain himself.

 

"And that's just my hands..." He could hear the mirth in the boy's words, and he cracked open his eyes to catch Harry's devilish smirk, his flushed lips a breath away from his straining cock.

 

Louis quickly had to shut them again as he felt his hot breath against his sensitive slit, before a tongue came to lap against it.

 

" _Ungh_!" he practically screamed out as that wet heat came to engulf his tip while those clever hands continuing to stroke and encircle him.

 

 

 **"Oh fuck Harry, _Harry_**!"

 

The words rang out loud and clear, even with a door separating them. The boys were standing a bit awkwardly in the kitchenette, the furthest possible distance away without leaving the suite all together.

 

Niall let out an awkward cough, his usually pale cheeks flaming red. Liam was rubbing at the back of his own neck, coming to down the drink in his hand only to find it long empty. Zayn meanwhile let out a laugh.

 

"Oh, this is too good! Sounds like I've trained him well," he said while smirking to himself, eyes trained on the door. The sounds continued to build, broken and quickly becoming more unrestrained. "But who knew Louis could be such a screamer?"

 

The boys coughed again and Zayn sent them a smirk before pulling a fresh bottle out of the cooling unit. "Computer, music," he sang out as he made his way over to the couch with a sensuous sway.

 

"Well, come on then," he called out when Niall and Liam remained rooted to their spots. He patted the cushion as he laughed at them, "Get your pretty butts over here mates, for we've got reason to celebrate!"

 

The pop of the cork only seemed to underscore another hearty groan coming from the bedroom.

 

 

 


	73. Chapter 73

 

 

 

**_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_ **

 

The sound was followed by a low grunt, and _bloody kronk_ was that skin slapping on skin he was hearing?

 

Niall shifted uncomfortably on the couch, his cock unwillingly enticed. He tried to adjust himself without drawing too much attention to himself, but the quick grab only made it worse.

 

"Arghhhh!" he let out a yell of his own as he leaped off the couch while trying to get a hand in his pocket. The boys' were staring at him as he wiggled around in a circle; Zayn looking on in amusement while Liam looked confused.

 

He started hopping up and down a little while letting out an unmanly squeak. Stupid tight pants! He finally managed to reach in and pull the blasted thing out.

 

Zayn let out a laugh when the boy tossed it onto the table. There lay their little icon, its tentacles still searching around for Niall.

 

Liam coughed beside him. "Uhmm, yeah, it tends to do that when you're... ehmm," he trailed off, eyes unwillingly drawn to the boy's package, watching as a hand came to readjust it.

 

"Err..." the blonde's voice drew his eyes back up to his face which had flushed to an impressive shade of red.

 

Zayn laughed again beside them. "Well, it's no wonder with the sideshow we're getting here," he said while poking a thumb towards the door.

 

And as if on cue there came another yell, a little lower this time, **"Oh _fuck_. So tight! Oh Louis!"**

 

Niall let out a groan as he hid his face in his hands and slid back down onto the couch. He didn't know if he could take much more of this. It would probably have been a good idea to leave the suite, but now it was a little too late for that, seeing as each muffled gasp and broken cry was shooting straight to his growing boner.

 

 _Why are these walls so poorly insulated_? he groaned to himself. It sounded just like he was back in the room with them – watching them intertwine, hearing the soft sounds as their lips met, the quiet exhales and subtle hums as they explored each other. Niall's breath came out a little shaky.

 

"So..." Zayn's voice made him jerk up, an odd feeling shooting through him as he took in his expression. He reached for his glass only to find it woefully empty, before he dared to glance at Liam. The boy was sitting a little hunched over, staring intently into his own glass as if trying to read a message in its depths.

 

Zayn had to bite back another laugh at the sight of them. If there ever was a time... another low grunt from the next room only coming to underscore his train of thought... but left to their own devices they'd probably just continue sitting there, quietly turned on but too awkward to reach the obvious conclusion. Good thing there just happened to be an expert in all things carnal trapped in the room with them to get this party started.

 

"Looks like you have a bit of a problem there," Zayn said, deciding to forgo the silken innuendos and get right to the point. Niall's startled blue eyes met his, and he smirked to himself as he stood up, watching them fill with panic.

 

"Uhmm," the boy let out again, trying to once again drink from an empty glass. Liam shifted nervously beside him.

 

"Good thing you have some friends here that might be willing to help you out with that. Doesn't he, Liam?" He dropped down to his knees before Niall while sending the other boy a smirk.

 

Liam let out a cough before quickly taking a sip of his drink.

 

Zayn looked back at the blonde, who still looked a little panicky. But there was something else in his eyes now too as he slowly let his nails rake up the boy's thighs.

 

"Whatya say Niall? Want us to help out?" he purred up at him, giving him his patented through-the-eyelashes smolder.

 

The boy let out a whimper, his thighs trembling under his fingers. It took more effort than was probably appropriate to keep from laughing out loud – for he really wasn't playing fair. But it was just too much fun to stop, and besides, this was for the greater good after all.

 

"Well?" he probed, needing the boy to admit to this. His nails continued to run up and down his thighs while he waited.

 

Niall let out a huff, his Adam's apple bobbing with a swallow. Zayn continued to trace in lazy circles, conspicuously avoiding the growing tent in the boy's trousers. Liam shifted beside them, but made no motion to move away.

 

"I..." he started and Zayn let his fingers get that much closer, just the barest tease. The boy let out another huff, squirming beneath his hands.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I..." he tried again, earning another stroke. Niall let out a choked whine.

 

Zayn just continued to look up at him, knowing he was about to crack. And judging from the way that Liam was twitching beside him, he would quickly follow.

 

He brought up his hands and let just one finger trail, his nail running from the boy's belly button slowly, oh so slowly, down. Even through the fabric he could feel his shudder.

 

Down and down he went, never braking his gaze, over the top of his closure, along the zipper, and down. He could feel the boy's hardness radiating against his skin.

 

"Oh fuck, Zayn, _please_ ," Niall let out with a hiss, throwing his head back against the couch.

 

 _Gottcha_.

 

"Please what?" he asked nonchalantly as if puzzled by the boy's request, even as his finger was tracing back up along his groin.

 

" _Nnnngggh_!" was all he could reply as Zayn went to lay his entire hand over his trapped erection and applied a little pressure.

 

"Poor boy seems to have lost the capacity for speech. What do you make of this Liam," he asked while looking up at him, a picture of innocence. But Liam's eyes weren't on him, instead he was steadily staring at the hand slowly massaging the boy's cock. Zayn's eyes couldn't help but slide down and catch sight of another boner starting to strain its trousers.

 

"Hmm, guess I'll take that as a yes then," he hummed to himself as he went to undo the boy's zip. A gentle slide of fingers along the top of his shorts, another shiver of skin, a pull, and down it all came.

 

An aroused cock before him, and he ran his fingers up the shaft before stroking back down. Another whine from above him. Another lazy stroke up and a flick over the head before stroking back down with his entire palm. The cock twitched against it, becoming a little more erect.

 

Reaching behind him, he tugged out his spare lube. Always paid to be prepared, especially when his other bottle was currently being put to very good use. Coating his hands, he came to circle his thumb and forefinger around the base, before stroking up until his little finger reached the head. His free hand pulled down on the ballsack as he did, earning him another keening sigh. A stroke back down with the flat of his palm, and repeat.

 

Niall's hands came to fist into the cushions, his head still thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. But his mouth couldn't keep the needy little sighs from escaping.

 

"Join in any time you like," Zayn whispered at Liam who's eyes were still glued onto the proceedings. This seemed to shake him out of it though, and he didn't need to be told twice.

 

Shuffling closer, he ran his hands under the hem of the boy's shirt before pulling it up. Niall unclenched his fists to let him remove it, his arms flopping down over his head and onto the back of the couch. Liam leaned over him, stroking a hand up his torso and flicking over a nipple. Niall let out a sigh, lifting his head a little.

 

Liam continued to explore, gently stroking and grazing, over his chest and along his arms, marveling at how his skin erupted into goosebumps when he circled his nails over the inside of his elbow.

 

It was marvelous really, seeing him like this. His face flushed, his breaths quickening, his cock starting to strain to Zayn's deft strokes...

 

Need seized him then, and he lunged forward, capturing him in a kiss. The boy responded immediately, his arms flying around his shoulders as he deepened it. Liam found himself shamelessly pressing closer to him, his own trapped erection against his naked side as he went to lose himself in the taste of his tongue sliding against his own.

 

"Oh fuck," Niall had to break away to let out in a panting whine. Liam kissed along his neck before looking down at Zayn. The boy gave him a devilish smirk before taking the boy's cock back into his mouth. Liam turned back around to chuckle into Niall's neck, before kissing back up it.

 

 

A swish of a door and Harry came strolling out fully nude as he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a full bottle and uncorked it before taking a seat across from them and taking a swig.

 

Zayn blinked up at him from between his cozy Niall and Liam sandwich. They both had their arms and legs slung over him, and truth be told, he hadn't felt this comfortable in years.

 

"What's this?" he murmured, not wanting to wake them.

 

Harry shrugged before taking another swig.

 

"Thought you'd be, like, busy cuddling and spooning to sleep or whatever." He was trying to keep his voice quiet but it still made Niall grumbled something in his sleep and tighten his grip on Zayn. Liam responded in kind, his thigh pressing down on him.

 

Zayn let out a sigh at the feeling, trying to keep his eyes from fluttering closed.

 

Harry just grinned at him over the rim of the bottle, before taking another swig.

 

"He wanted to take a shower... he has something to tell you guys."

 

Zayn let out a groan, wanting nothing more than to just pass out in his boy cocoon. Trust Louis to be bouncing off the walls even after a good shag.

 

And speaking of the... in he strolled dressed in only a bath towel, flipping on the lights as he did.

 

"Boys!" he called out in a grating chirp as he flopped down beside Harry, taking the bottle from his hands.

 

Niall and Liam let out a grumbled moan in unison, before slowly disentangling themselves and sitting up. Zayn let out a huff and went to plop back down, only to be pulled back up by Liam and have a blanket come to cover his lap.

 

Zayn drew a hand through his disheveled hair as he adjusted it, coming to glare at Louis, "So what's up?"

 

The boy took a swig before answering, "Well, remember how we went into the ship using the icon right?" They grumbled in assent, that weird-ass experience wasn't one they were likely forget anytime soon. "And... uhm... at one point I kind of kicked you out, and went exploring on my own?" They grumbled again, 'exploring' obviously translating to 'Louis in a coma and no way to freaking wake him up'. "And well..." he went on, "I kind of found something..."

 

They stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate. Unfortunately Zayn could already guess at where this was heading.

 

"And... I have an idea."

 

The boys let out a communal groan, with Harry taking the bottle back to down another swig. Zayn took in Louis' smug smile, and secretly hoped whatever this idea was that it didn't involve the seduction of overweight men this time. Or end in a gunfight. Or shit exploding. Or a death-defying escape. Or... oh fuck it, knowing him it would probably be all of the above.

 

He beckoned over for the bottle and took a long pull before replying, "Alright Lou, you know I'm in. But right now I think there's an empty bed just begging to be filled."

 

And with that he made his way towards the bedroom, tapping the chilled bottle against the outside of his naked thigh with each stride.

 

 

 


	74. Chapter 74

 

 

 

Niall stood by the window as his planet quickly spun out of view. It was still the same muddled brown, used up and polluted, but as he watched he thought he could make out another color amongst it all. A little dot... a little patch of green. They were doing their best after all, trying to make amends for all the damage past generations had done. It was too little, and probably too late, but at least it was something.

 

He pressed his hand against the window pane, feeling the cold seep into his flesh... and he had to let out a laugh. The absurdity of it all struck him then, remembering being in this very spot not so long ago. Had it really only been a year? It felt like half a lifetime had past somehow. To think so much could change in so little time.

 

They'd taken him back as a surprise for his birthday, and it was probably the best present he'd never known he'd wanted. Even though there was little left for him on earth, it was still a wonderful feeling to see it all again. Even better with the gang at his side.

 

His fingers traced up the sleek siding of their new Lady, courtesy of Louis. He'd found her in the cargo hold of the cruiseship, on route to be delivered for auction. A simple swipe of the records and they'd been off with her at the next port, posing as transporters. She was a newer model of course, but charmingly retro, and Louis had seemed a little giddy as he swung around in the command chair and poked at the controls.

 

Harry had brought up a batch of his latest brew and they'd toasted to her on deck, which of course ended with Zayn getting a little tipsy and accidentally spilling some of it onto a panel, and Liam having to step in before Louis could successfully throttle him.

 

Though they'd quickly made up after Zayn had sidled up next to him and drawled out something about inaugurating the command chair. Louis had given Harry a sheepish glance but the boy had only laughed, before dragging the rest of them out the door.

 

Niall let out a chuckle to himself as he watched earth slide from view and be replaced by a shimmering sea of stars instead. It was odd at how different his feelings were this time at the sight of it. He no longer felt so insignificant as he looked at them, crushed and humbled by their seemingly infinite expanse.

 

No, now he only felt a tingle in his gut, one of excitement. There was so much out there just waiting to be explored, and he couldn't have asked for a better group of people... of friends... to explore them with. Yeah, what a difference a year can make.

 

 

"Yo, there you are!" a voice shook him out of his musing and he took his hand from the window, rubbing it a bit to ward off the chill. He turned around to find Zayn quickly approaching, ducking down a little as he came to sling his arm over his shoulders.

 

"We're all waiting for you," the boy went on, "Harry's cooked up some of those poo-tato things Liam made us smuggle on board. And he's got a new batch of that sparkly stuff ready. He thinks it might actually be drinkable this time since it hasn't exploded so far. And Louis is all dying to try out something new with the icon with us... something about... ah shit, I probably wasn't supposed to tell you all that, but whatever, act surprised!"

 

Niall let out a laugh as the boy pulled him along the corridor.

 

"Oh and one more thing," the black-haired boy stopped him while he pulled something out of his back pocket. "You'll need this..." he said and placed it on top of his head before resuming their stroll.

 

Niall grinned as he let himself be pushed down the hall, feeling almost overwhelmed with it... the chance of it all. That he'd end up here, zooming through space with the four of them on this crazy little adventure. And he knew he should probably feel sad for leaving his home again, perhaps for what might turn out to be forever, but he didn't, because they were home now. This was home.

 

And with that he gave Zayn a peck on the cheek and reached up to adjust his party hat.

 

 

 


End file.
